una nueva oportunidad
by Mercy Sanchez
Summary: esta es mi versión de lo que paso después con candy donde ella se dará una nueva oportunidad, crecerá y obtendrá su lugar como hija adoptiva de Albert
1. mi presente

UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

* * *

Capitulo mi presente

Habían pasado meses desde que termine con Terry, ahora que la tía abuela había aceptado mi adopción, aunque la decisión de la tía había sido porque decía que no podía contradecir abuelo Andrey, así que cuando Albert me lo pidió no pude negarme volví a la mansión sin más que decir, ahora con Albert como mi tutor bueno mejor dicho como mi padre tendría que sujetarme a la decisiones de la familia.

Las cosas van bien dentro de la mansión, nos hemos repuesto de la muerte de Stear, aunque algo me dice que algo no está bien con ese reporte, tal vez el hecho de que no encontraron su cuerpo es lo que me hace dudar de su muerte, no sé qué sea pero ahora que la guerra por fin ya ha termina, Albert nos comentó la posibilidad de regresarnos a estudiar a Archie y a mí al colegio San Pablo, Archie tenía que prepararse para algún día hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar y Albert me dijo que yo podía estudiar medicina en Londres pero tenía que terminar mi formación de educación dentro del colegio.

Bueno todo eso era solo una plática, primero tendría que ser mi presentación ante la sociedad porque de no ser así no podría tener los derechos que se le otorgan a la familia, la tía abuela está organizando todo el baile, mando traer mi vestido de una de las boutique más caras de chicago y el nuevo traje de Archie desde Escocia, a los dos nos entregarían ese día nuestro emblema el escudo de la familia Andrey.

No cabía duda que ya no era la misma chiquilla enamora de Terry, había madurado todo con el solo fue una ilusión linda pero una ilusión al fin al cabo, se dé el por los artículos dentro de los periódicos me da gusto que este teniendo tanto éxito, cuando anunciaron la boda de Terry con Susana en los periódicos me desilusione completamente ese día llore como no lo había hecho ahora me doy cuenta de que el no valía mis lágrimas si me olvido tan rápido aunque ya hacía unos meses que había visto ese artículo ya era hora de que se hubiera casado sin embargo no hice caso a las cuentas.

Asisto de vez en cuando al hogar de Pony para apoyar a las hermanas con los niños, ellas también están tan orgullosas de la chica en la que me he convertido aunque en secreto aun escalo árboles y hago alguna que otra travesura creo que una parte de mí nunca va a crecer, cuando asisto al hogar de Pony Archie insiste en acompañarme, me he dado cuenta de que a él le encantan los niños.

Archie se ha convertido en una hombre muy formal, es un gran conversador y hemos encontrado muchas actividades en común, aunque últimamente ha peleado mucho con Annie, a veces eso me preocupa toda la familia ya los ve comprometidos pero en cuanto la tía abuela toca el tema con él, el cambia de tema no sé qué piense.

Candy puedo pasar

Si Archie pasa

Candy el Tío me mando hacer unos encargos a la ciudad, quieres venir conmigo

Si me encantaría – me levante en un momento pero cuando iba hacia el algo me detuvo – espera Archie pero a Annie no le gustaría ir contigo

Vi como la cara de Archie cambiaba

Ella tiene clase de Piano hoy y yo no quiero ir solo, vamos Candy acompáñame

Está bien Archie vámonos, nada más déjame tomar mi bolsa

Está bien te espero en el coche

Cuando Salí Archie ya estaba esperando para abrirme la puerta del coche no cabía la menor duda de que el seguía siendo el mismo caballero aquel joven que conocí hace algunos años, aquel joven con el que di mi primer recorrido en Londres el que me defendió tantas veces de Elisa y Neal.

Sabes Candy te agradezco que me acompañes

No hay por qué Archie lo hago con gusto

Te voy a confesar un secreto

Si claro cuéntame

Ayer me termine con Annie pero la familia aun no lo sabe,

Pero Archie que fue lo que sucedió

Candy las cosas entre ella y yo, hacia tiempo que no van bien, ella es una persona muy dulce pero no es la persona que yo deseo a mi lado, yo no necesito una persona tan suave quiero a alguien que tenga verdadero carácter

Archie yo pensaba que ella era la mujer ideal para ti, por lo educada que es Annie

Pues ya vez que no lo es Candy

Sentía el dolor en la voz de Archie claro que me dio la duda de si era dolor o alivio, necesitaba ir a ver a Anni, saber que había pasado en verdad, en menos de los que lo pensé nos encontrábamos a fuera de las oficinas de la empresa, Archie se apresuro para abrirme la puerta, nos bajamos dejamos los documentos todo fue un proceso muiy rápido y fácil no sabía por qué Archie insistió en que lo compañera

A mí no me molestaba, el y Albert mi única familia, bueno tambien mi tia aburla y Georch pero de rrepente algo me saco de mis pensamientos

Candy hemos terminado aquí te parece si te invito una taza de té, tenemos tiempo antes de regresar a la casa para cenar

Si seria estupendo

Dejamos estacionado el carro mientra íbamos caminando a una cefeteria cercana

Dime Candy aun piensas en Terry

No voy a negar que cuando a un me lo mencionan me duele el corazón, pero la realidad era que lo veía como un buen recuerdo

La verdad Archie…

No me lo digas tu titubeo me aclara todo

No Archie no me mal entiendas yo lo veo como un gran recuerdo es más como un buen amigo pero ya no hay más en mí.

No sé por qué quería aclara todo no quería que entre Archie y yo hubiera un mal de unos meses para acá estar con él me daba tranquilidad además de que no me gustaba que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros después de todo él era mi confidente y yo el suyo era normal que sintiera eso por lo menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

* * *

les traigo esta nueva historia le pido me envien sus comentarios gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

* * *

**Un encuentro desafortunado**

* * *

\- No voy a negar que cuando a un me lo mencionan me duele el corazón, pero la realidad era que lo veía como un buen recuerdo

\- La verdad Archie…

\- No me lo digas, tu titubeo me aclara todo

\- No Archie no me mal entiendas yo lo veo como un gran recuerdo es más como un buen amigo pero ya no hay más en mí.

No sé por qué quería aclara todo no quería que entre Archie y yo hubiera un mal de unos meses para acá estar con él me daba tranquilidad además de que no me gustaba que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros después de todo él era mi confidente y yo el suyo era normal que sintiera eso por lo menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

\- Sabes Candy eso me da mucho gusto tú necesitas a un hombre que te valore

\- Archie no me digas eso por favor

\- Es la verdad sabes creo quería decirte que…..

En ese momento la voz que menos deseábamos escuchar hablo atrás de nosotros

\- Valla chicos que sorpresa, se supone que este café era de los más exclusivo de la ciudad y me vengo a encontrar contigo Candy

\- Eliza como estas – dije algo desanimada

\- Mal y todo es por tu culpa

\- De que hablas Eliza? – dijo Archie algo molesto

\- Pues si primero me robaste a Anthony y después dejaste que Terry se alejara, tú me has robado la oportunidad de ser parte de la realeza eso nunca te lo perdonare

\- Eliza- dije – tu nunca vas a cambiar

\- Candy te parece si nos vamos – dijo Archie- aquí el aire se está tornando pesado

Junto con este comentario observo por la puerta y vi que entraba Neal, Archie tenía razón tenemos que salir en este momento antes de que esto se tornara más grande.

\- Si además tenemos que llegar a cenar - dije

\- Si, ahora si nos disculpas Eliza estamos retrasados – dijo Archie con un tono demasiado serio

Salimos del café sin más que decir pero en ese momento sentí que alguien tomo mi mano jalándola para hacerme retroceder de una manera tosca

\- Candy donde están tus modales no piensas saludarme acaso?

\- Neal no puedo decirte que es un gusto – dije sin importancia

\- Valla creo que desde que fuiste nombrada como la hija de Albert te has vuelto más altanera

\- Algo de respeto Neal, recuerda que ahora es el Tío abuelo Andrew – contesto Archie

\- Y ahora que serás oficialmente Andrew he decidido pedirle a Albert tu mano, no podrá negarse no encontraras un mejor marido que yo Candy, nadie te aceptara por venir del Hogar de Pony

\- basta Neal – Grito Archie

En cuestión de segundos vi a Neal tirado en el piso, lo que paso que Archie le había insertado un golpe muy certero en la mandíbula, yo me quede inmóvil no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que decir, pero eso solo fue por un minuto recupere mi cordura tome a Archie de la mano y Salí con el del café, llegamos hasta donde estaba el choche, abrió la puerta y subí.

En cuanto cerró la puerta dijo

\- Candy puedes esperarme un minuto, enseguida regreso y nos iremos a la mansión.

\- Pero Archie ahora a dónde vas

\- Confía en mi Candy no tardo solo dame unos minutos

\- Está bien – conteste sin mucho animo

No sé qué había pasado, Archie normalmente no actuaba así él es una persona educada incapaz de faltar a sus principios no me gustaba para nada ese tipo de acciones, siempre he sido alguien que no le gustan las peleas pero no podía negar que me agrado que pusiera en alto a Neal, pero ahora las cosas se podrían complicar, ellos no dudarían en quejarse con la tía abuela y ella seguramente nos reprendería severamente

Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme cuando Archie entro al auto por el lado del conductor, extendiéndome una hermosa flor

\- Mira Candy es para ti

\- Pero y esto por que

\- Te debo una disculpa, debí dejar que presenciaras un espectáculo así

\- Archie….. gracias esta flor es hermosa pero que es

\- Es una Orquídea es una de mis flores favoritas

\- Gracias Archie es hermosa.

Emprendimos camino de regreso a la mansión en forma silenciosa hasta que comente

\- Archie que aremos si Neal y Eliza se quejan con la Tía abuela

\- No te preocupes Candy, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad

\- Pero Archie esto no es justo además no quiero que la tía te reprenda y …..

\- Mira Candy en cuanto lleguemos hablare con el tío, el .lo comprenderá y nos apoya te lo garantizo con eso te quedas más tranquila?

\- Está bien Archie

Llegamos a la mansión en poco tiempo, a tía abuela ya nos estaba esperando

\- Por fin llegan recuerden que deben avisar cuando salgan

\- Lo siento tía – dije

\- Lo lamentamos tía es que el tío me pidió un favor y le pedí a Candy que me acompañara

\- Está bien pero traten de avisarme la próxima vez, ahora súbanse a cambiar que dentro de poco cenaremos y terminando de cenar veremos que hace falta para la presentación de Candy

Subimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos cuando bajamos a la mesa ya estaba la Tía abuela y Albert esperándonos para cenar, Archie jalo la silla para que pudiera sentarme y él toma asiento a un lado de mi

\- Chicos necesitamos hablar- dijo muy seriamente Albert

\- Después de la fiesta volverán al colegio en Londres.

* * *

muchas gracias a todas por su comentarios me gusta escucharlas, originalmente es un fic de Candy y Archie, pero voy a meter un personaje nuevo en Londres y creo que sobre la marcha sabremos que pasara voy a tratar de adaptar sus sugerencias al Fic así que denme sus sugerencias por que quiero que este Fic sea tanto mio como de ustedes gracias a

**Guest **

**Leri (Guest) **

**Soadora **

**rita miller**

**Brisa**

**Patty A**

**Leri**

si alguiense me pasa una disculap pero tienen mi mas grande agradecimiento 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

El rompimiento

* * *

Subimos a nuestros cuartos a cambiarnos cuando bajamos a la mesa ya estaba la Tía abuela y Albert esperándonos para cenar, Archie jalo la silla para que pudiera sentarme y él toma asiento a un lado de mi

\- Chicos necesitamos hablar- dijo muy seriamente Albert - Después de la fiesta volverán al colegio en Londres.

\- Tan pronto- dije sorprendida- yo pensé que duraríamos un poco más aquí en chicago

\- Candy es mejor q comiencen inmediatamente sus estudios, le he enviado una carta a la madre superiora para que sepan de su ingreso y Georch, partirá pasado mañana en el barco para hablar personalmente en el colegio de su eso – dijo Albert

\- Bueno respecto a la presentación de Candy como una Andrew – decía la Tía Abuela- está todo listo para que lo realicemos este mismo fin de semana si a Williams le parece bien por su puesto, además Candy si estas a punto de convertirte en una Andrew necesitaremos que te comportes a la altura y estudies en los mejores colegios además ya bastante tenemos con eso de que seas enfermera

\- La fecha es perfecta tía – dijo Albert – eso quiere decir que ustedes podrán partir la siguiente semana rumbo a Londres

\- Tío - comento Archie en voz baja – podríamos hablar de un asunto después de la cena

\- Claro Archie, te esperare en mi despacho

\- Después de eso continuamos la cena tranquila hasta que Dorothy anuncio una visita

\- Perdón Señores pero la señorita Annie busca a la Señorita Candy

\- Como dices Dorothy – dijo la abuela un poco molesta – creo q es algo inapropiada la hora

Annie a estas horas eso si era una sorpresa para mí, ella no acostumbraba salir a estas horas menos para realizar una visita pero suponía el tema del cual venía a tratar le dedique una mirada a Archie y otra a Albert, este último correspondió mi mirada y acentuó con la cabeza, así le solicite su autorización para retirarme de la mesa.

\- Si me permiten me retiro – dije levantándome de la mesa

\- Candy dile de mi parte que no espero que se repita – decía la tía – si quiere verte que sea a una hora apropiada, Archie debería de decirle a tu novia que eso no es apropiado para una joven de su posición social

\- Si tía, le daré su recado – conteste

Observe como Archie bajaba su cabeza, no cabía duda que aunque él no quería ponerme en medio de su relación pero yo ya lo estaba.

Me aproxime a la sala para ver a Annie sentía mucho miedo de verla, es un sentimiento que aun no entiendo, en cuanto Annie me vio se arrojó a mis brazos llorando

\- Annie pero que pasa

\- Candy, Archie termino conmigo

\- Lo sé – dije en voz suave

\- Pero como – me soltó y me miro con cara de sorpresa

\- Toma asiento Annie – dije con un tono de voz tranquilo – Archie me lo conto esta tarde, claro que el no quiso decirme la cuestión del rompimiento pero…

\- Te lo conto y tú me dices con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que él te lo conto, acaso no te das cuenta

\- De que me hablas

\- De que Archie termino conmigo hace unas horas y ya te lo conto eso quiere decir que el rompimiento es definitivo – después de decir esas palabras soltó a llorarse otra vez a mí me dolía el corazón verla tan desesperada – seguramente de un momento a otro se lo dirá a toda la familia.

\- Annie estaba en todo lo cierto en un momento Albert lo sabría haciendo el rompimiento de esa relación oficial, aunque no sé si la familia apoye ese rompimiento todo el mundo los veía prácticamente casados en un par de años y para eso había estudia Annie todos estos años para convertirse en una ama de casa.

\- Annie dime que sucedió en si, por que Archie tomo esa decisión – dije de verdad quería saber que llevo a Archie a tomar esa decisión

\- Pues veras todo sucedió hoy en la mañana, vine a ver a Archie después del desayuno como todos los días

Flashback

\- Hola Archie buenos días – dijo Annie, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

\- Buenos días Annie – contesto Archie

\- Archie, hoy cuando estaba desayunando con mis papa estuvimos platicando – dijo Annie un poco sonrojada – ellos piensan que ya es momento de comprometerlo, mi madre dice que quiere venir a platicar con la señora Elrroy después de todo tu y yo llevamos meses de novios, yo sé que tú me quieres y yo te quiero además yo quiero ser madre joven y quiere nos casemos lo….

\- Basta Annie – dijo Archie muy alterado

\- Archie …..

\- Annie eso es lo que tú y tus padres quieren pero en qué momento me preguntaste si yo creía prudente que nos casemos ahora

\- Archie, amor mío, no te pido que nos cacemos mañana solo que nos comprometamos, así mis papas estarán más tranquillos y yo…

\- Y tu estarás segura de que yo me case contigo no es así

\- Bueno yo no quería decir….

\- Annie no esperaba que las cosas fueran así pero creo que debemos terminar, darnos un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas yo estoy a punto de emprender un viaje a Londres y tú no mereces que te haga esperar además tú necesitas a otro hombre alguien mejor que yo

\- No, Archie si estas molesto yo lo entiendo pero por favor entiéndeme

-Annie compréndeme tu a mí, necesito tiempo saber a dónde voy o que voy a hacer así que te dejo en libertad, permíteme llevarte a tu casa y explicarle a tus padres esta decisión

Pero Annie no le dio tiempo de nada salió corriendo hecha un mar de lagrimas

Fin del flashback

\- Haci que eso fue lo que paso – dije con un poco de duda

\- Si – dijo de una menra muy triste

\- Candy habla con él, a él le importa mucho tu opinión, tal vez más que la mía

\- No digas eso Annie - dije sintiéndome un poco culpable

\- Annie, no sé por qué el tomaría esa decisión, pero creo que se debe a que Albert nos mandara a estudiar a Londres nuevamente

\- Que – dijo Annie

\- No lo acaba de comentar, después de que sea mi presentación como la hija de Albert él nos enviara a Archie y a mí para concluir nuestros estudios en Londres

\- No Candy no me dejes, no permitas que él se valla

\- Annie esa no es algo que nosotros podamos discutir la decisión ya fue tomada

Annie tenía cara de sorpresa y con toda razón creo que Archie no le había comentado nada, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara apareció la tía abuela

\- Buenas noches Annie

\- Buenas noches señora Elrroy – dijo annie mientras se ponía de pie

\- Como estas Annie

\- Bien señora muchas gracias

\- Por favor toma asiento

\- Gracias – contesto tímidamente

\- Tu sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quieras a la mansión de los Andrew pero te pido que sean tus visitas a una hora más adecuada

\- Si, le pido una disculpa pero quería hablar con Candy de …

-Venía a felicitarme por mi próxima presentación y a desearme buena suerte - dije apresuradamente

\- Me parece bien esa es una conversación de damas, ahora si me permiten me retiro, Candy no te duermas muy tarde y no molesten a Albert esta con Archie en el estudio

\- Si abuela – conteste

La cara de Annie no tenía explicación, la abuela siempre la había intimidado demasiado pero en este caso estaba pálida creo que el hecho de que le nombrar a Archie en este momento no fue bueno para ella o tal vez habían sido muchas sorpresas para un mismo día.

\- Por qué no me dejaste contarle nada

\- Annie no creo que sea prudente que la Tía se entere en este momento

\- Candy tienes razón, creo que es mejor que me retire

\- Pero Annie pensé que tal vez quieras ver a Archie, porque no lo esperas para ver si puedes hablar con él y arreglar las cosas

\- No, han sido muchas emociones para un mismo día, me iré a descansar mañana podremos salir juntas – decía Annie

\- Está bien te acompaño a la puerta

Juntas salimos de la casa, Annier no dejaba esa actitud triste comprensible pues ese día había perdido todos sus sueños cuando de repente me dijo

\- Candy habla con Archie, él te escuchara

\- Pero Annie, yo no creo que deba meterme en su relación

\- Por favor Candy prométeme que lo intentara

\- Esta bien, pero no prometo conseguir nada

-Deje a Annie y entre a la casa en ese momento decidí pasar por el estudio yo se que la abuela me había pedido que no fuera pero no lo podía evitar necesitaba decearles buenas noches y decirle a Archie que esperaba poder hablar con el mañana, pero lo que nunca me imagine era lo que en ese momento escuche

\- Albert, la decisión está tomada no pienso volver con Annie

\- Pero porque Archie, acaso hay alguien mas

\- Sí, hay alguien más en mi corazón y por más que intente que Annie la sacara no lo consiguió

\- Entonces yo no puedo manejar tus sentimientos, en cuanto pase la fiesta hablare con el señor Britter – decía Albert

\- Gracias

\- Pero tú y Candy zarparán lo antes posible, prepárate Archie

\- Que me prepare? – contesto Archie con duda

\- Si, los mando a Londres para que terminen con su educación pero quiero principalmente alejar a Candy de Chicago

\- Y eso para que

\- Hace poco recibí una carta de Terry

\- Qué?, ese imbécil se atrevió a escribirte

\- Si como escuchas Archie, yo no tengo nada contra él, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el daño que le hizo a Candy y ahora que ella será oficialmente mi hija la protegerla a consta de todo

\- Entiendo Albert

\- Por lo mismo te pido que ahora que estén en Londres la cuides, en las indicaciones que enviare al colegio daré instrucciones precisas para que tú puedas estar al pendiente de ella y verla sin problemas

\- Sabes que yo sería capaz de cuidarla con mi vida

\- Si lo sé, en cuanto a lo de la carta Terry dice que pasara una temporada larga de funciones en chicago a las cuales vendrá solo, porque Susana se encuentra indispuesta debido a su última operación y el hecho de que venga sin su prometida hace más peligrosas la cosas no quiero que Candy se tope con él.

\- Yo la cuidare Albert lo prometo, sabes cuando llegara Terry

\- No, pero tendremos que estas alerta, no quiero que ellos se encuentren

Me retire de la puerta no quise escuchar más ahora entiendo la decisión tan apresurada de Albert para que me fuera a Londres pero no lo culpa el no quería que sufriera mas la cuestión es yo ya olvide a Terry Grandchester.

* * *

muchas gracias por su comentarios me son muy gratos escucharlos yo la verdad tengo una especie de preferencia por Archie, aunque se que muchas están con Terry, no quiero adelantarme con quien se quedara Candy por que todavía entrara un nuevo personaje masculino que creo les encantara, yo veo mas a Albert como su padre que como su novio pero bueno esa es mi perspectiva

se que no estoy obedeciendo las fechas y yo que e estudiado la segunda guerra mundial lo se, pero si respetara fechas no podria darle el camino que le doy le pido una disculpa si esto les molesta pero pido comprensión

gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño quería poner en claro mis sentimientos y lo único que logre comprender es que aun sentía aprecio por el pero me da miedo saber hasta dónde nos puede llevar ese cariño, logre conciliar el sueño a eso de las 4:00 a.m., cuando desperté eran cerca de las 11:00, en ese momento entro Dorothy a mi recamara

-Lo siento Candy no quise despertarte

-No, está bien porque no me despertaste antes

-Te vi muy cansada y preferí no hacerlo, pero la señora Elrroy quiere hablar contigo

-Gracias me cambio y voy a su estudio

-Quieres que te ayude

-No así está bien gracias

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, no puedo creer que me dejaran dormir hasta esta hora, sé que si la abuela me mandó llamar es por qué me va a reprender por la hora de despertarme

Así que me dirigí al estudio de la tía toque la puerta y me permitió la entrada

-Pasa Candy

-Buenas tardes Tía

-Candy no son horas de levantarte, espero que no se repita

-Si tía

\- Pero no te mande llamar aquí por eso el sábado será tu presentación muy pronto serás oficialmente un Andrew y espero que te comportes como tal, Candy cargar con este apellido no es sencillo tiene muchas responsabilidades y ahora deberás tomarlas en cuenta, me reúse a tu adopción desde un principio, sin embargo Williams de se empeñó en él, por lo cual te quiero pedir que no lo decepciones

Esas palabras suenan en mi cabeza mientras camino del estudio hacia el jardín necesito aire fresco, nunca he entendido a la Tía, sé que ella en parte no me odia pero es cierto Albert a puesto toda su fe en mi por eso me hace su hija la pregunta es yo soy capaz de tomar dicha responsabilidad, el me está dando esta nueva oportunidad, decido sentarme en una de las mesas que están en el jardín cerca de las rosas, de verdad yo sirvo para este tipo de vida, estoy últimos años los he vivido llenos de lujos y comodidades cosas que nunca pensé tener pero podre con la responsabilidad que esto implica, no voy a recibir solo un emblema si no la responsabilidad cargar con el honor de la familia Andrew

En ese momento sentí unas manos en mis hombros

-Las rosas están hermosas verdad pequeña

-Albert

-Candy quería disculparme, no te he dedicado mucho tiempo y de la noche a la mañana decido mandarte a Londres

-Albert, has sido mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y ahora mi padre sé que quieres lo mejor para mi

-Eso es cierto pero también quiero que seas feliz

-Lo soy

-Candy quiero que me digas y me cuentes todo, todo lo hago para protegerte estoy muy orgullosa de la mujer que eres

-Albert gracias, y te prometo que no te voy a decepcionar pondré el apellido de los Andrew en alto te lo juro, gracias por cuidarme

-De eso estoy seguro pequeña y no tienes nada que agradecer solo aprovecha tus estudios y cuida de Archie en este momento necesita de tu apoyo, hay cosas que necesita aclarar, porque no van a la ciudad pasen la tarde paseando sé que a él le caerá muy bien distraerse, yo le avisare a la Tía para que no los reprenda cuando regresen

-Tengo una mejor idea que ir a la ciudad gracias por tu permiso tío

-No Candy tío no, papa, a partir del sábado seré tu padre

-Gracias – le conteste dándole un fuerte abrazo

Me despedí y corrí hacia la casa cuando de repente sentí una mirada que me hizo voltear, pero cuando fui a ver las rosas no había nadie cosa que me pareció demasiado extraña pero no le preste atención, esta última conversación con Albert me hizo pensar y claro que puedo, podre pararme enfrente de todos y recibir ese emblema no voy a decepcionar a Albert ni a mí misma se de lo que soy capaz y seguiré adelante después de todo él se encargaría de que yo no volviera a ver a Terry y mientras aclaraba mis sentimientos eso era lo más sano

Fui a la habitación de Archie y toque la puerta

-Adelante – escuche

-Archie puedo pasar

-Pasa Candy dime que sucedes

-Archie, Albert me dijo que podía salir a dar un paseo quieres venir conmigo

-Candy de verdad quieres que te acompañe?

-Si por favor

-Claro Candy encantado

-Entonces solo voy por unas cosas y saldremos, está bien

-Si te espero en el auto

Fui a mi recamara tome mi bolsa pero algo me impulso a ver la por la ventana el mismo sentimiento de sentirme observada pero no había nada solo el jardín y la tía abuela paseando entre las rosas

-Candy cuantas veces te voy a decir que no te asomes por la venta eso no es de una dama

-Si tía perdón – dije cerrando la ventana, hay cosas que nunca iban a cambiar

Esas sensación era rara pero no le iba a dar importancia Salí de mi recamara y me dirigí al pasillo Salí de la casa y ya esperaba Archie en el coche y salimos de la gran mansión

-Dime Candy a dónde vamos?

-Primero a comprar dulces quiero ir al hogar de pony

-Me parece una estupenda idea

-Archie creo que necitas distraerte además mañana empezaremos a empacar para Londres y será de los pocos minutos que podremos pasar juntos

-Tienes razón Candy debemos de divertirnos durante estas horas

De repente su rostro comenzó a iluminarse como nunca, sus ojos brillaron y su mirada fue dulce tal vez la más dulce que podría imaginarme no cabía duda que la muerte de su hermano le había afectado demasiado ahora entiendo por qué Albert nos había dado permiso de salir él sabía que Archie necesita distraerse, pasamos a la ciudad compramos los dulces y nos dirigimos al hogar de pony donde nos recibieron los niños llenos de entusiasmo sobre todo a él no cabía duda de que lo adoraban

-Archie, Candy que gusto verlos – nos dijo la señorita Pony

-Gracias, solo trajimos esto – contesto Archie de manera muy normal

-Queríamos aprovechar para despedirnos además hermana – le dije en voz baja

-Pero como Candy, despedirte porque – dijo la hermana María

Aproveche que Archie jugaba con los niños para entrar con ellas al despacho y contarles lo que estaba pasando

-Explícanos Candy a dónde irán?

-Albert decidió mandarnos a Londres a terminar nuestros estudios

-Eso es una gran oportunidad Candy aprovecha cada momento que tengas

-Si hermana

-Candy cuídate mucho no lo prometes y los vamos a extrañar mucho a ambos se han vuelto una parte importante para los niños

-Claro que si gracias por todo y en cuanto pueda vendré a verlas

-Muy bien Candy estamos muy orgullosas de ti

Salí del despacho y me topé con Archie que seguía jugando con los niño, pero estaba contento me dio mucho gusto velo así, en ese momento mandaron llamar a los niños para la merienda

-Cansado Archie

-No aun no, me siento muy bien estando aquí Candy

-Lo sé a mí me pasa lo mismo, anda subamos a la colina hace podremos estar un rato y descansas

-Bien

Subimos y nos sentamos juntos sobre el pasto realmente era todo muy tranquilo ahí, sentía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad quería que el tiempo se detuviera para poder continuar ahí durante horas, hasta que Archie rompió el silencio

-Sabes Candy, ahora que vamos a estar en Londres yo quisiera

-Archie, Candy – grito Anni

* * *

lamento mucho el retraso espero les guste este capitulo espero sus mensajes gracias a todas las que siguen la historia me encanta escuchar sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

\- Anni – dije, estaba realmente sorprendida ella corrió y me abrazo – que haces aquí

-Mi papa vino a dejar la mensualidad que le da al hogar y lo acompañe pero los vi y quise saludarlos- dijo – y tu Archie como estas

\- Bien pero tenemos que irnos

-Archie yo quisiera hablar contigo a solas - dijo Anni

\- Quisiera pero nos están esperando en casa

\- Archie por favor

\- Yo los dejo solos – dije

Baje la colina muy lentamente mientras ellos se quedaban en silencio viéndose el uno al otro no sé qué pasara con ellos solo esperaba que fuera lo mejor para Archie, cuando baje me topé con el señor Britter

\- Candy, querida que gusto verte

\- Lo mismo digo señor

\- Nos llegó hoy la invitación para tu presentación como la hija del señor Andrew, me da mucho gusto por ti

\- Gracias señor, esperamos contar con su presencia en la fiesta

\- Por supuesto que sí, nada nos dará más gusto – dijo con una sonrisa - me dijo Anni que regresas a Londres la siguiente semana

\- Asi es

\- Puedo preguntar por qué tan precipitadamente se toma una decisión asi

\- regreso a Londres a terminar mis estudios

\- Y Archie se queda?

\- No, los dos somos enviados de regreso a Londres para poder terminar nuestros estudios correspondientes

-Ya veo

\- Lo noto preocupado

\- Siempre quise que Anni, por lo menos que fuera un poco independiente algo más como tú, alguien se tendrá que hacer cargo de mis negocios y hasta cierto punto contaba con Archie pero creo que eso ya no podrá ser – decía mirando hacia la colina, Archie bajaba lentamente con una expresión indescifrable que no podía comprender – Anni me lo ha contado considero a Archie todo un caballero y no niego que la unión de las familias iba a ser benéfico para ambas empresas

\- Pero el amor no es cuestión de negocios señor, yo no quiero entrometerme en esa relación

\- Candy no cambias

\- Señor Britter buenas tardes – dijo Archie

\- Buenas noches

\- Candy, debemos regresar

\- Si está bien – dije – fue un gusto verlo señor Britter lo esperamos el sábado en la fiesta

\- No sé si sea prudente – contesto el señor Britter

\- Señor espero que por este incidente la amistad entre las familias se agriete

\- Por su puesto y agradece a tu padre por la invitación y felicítalo por la buena elección que hizo

\- Gracias

Archie abrió la puerta del coche me subí y después subió el pero el silencio era demasiado para mi

\- Que paso

\- Solo…

Flashback

\- Por qué Archie, porque me dejaste de querer

\- Anni te quiero, pero eso no basta para hacerte feliz

-Pero

\- Anni, ya hable con el tío y él está de acuerdo, en cuanto pase la presentación de Candy, mi familia hablara con los Britter para dar por terminada la alianza entre nuestras familias

\- Pero

\- Anni si vas a decir algo hazlo ya sin titubeos

\- Lo haces por Candy verdad, me dejas por ella

-No, de primera instancia no, termino porque nuestra relación ya no funciona porque

-La sigues amando, pero déjame decirte que ella nunca te llegara a amar

-Yo termino esta relación porque ya no puedo con ella

-Y que haras

-Anni quiero pensar – dijo – estoy harto de tu calma, me diste mucha paz hasta cierto momento pero necesito fuerza alguien en quien apoyarme

Archie bajo la colina dejando a Anni ahí parada, no podía seguir ahí no sabía lo que sentía estaba desesperado buscaba el rumbo de su vida, de repente vio al señor Britter conversando con Candy y se preguntó por un momento como hubieran sido las cosas si Candy hubiera sido adoptada por los Britter

Fin del Flashback

-Ya veo – respondió Candy

-Por favor no quiero tocar el tema ya

-Está bien pero aun no quiero ir a casa

-Como dices Candy

-Por favor los dos siguientes días haremos los trámites para la fiesta no podremos volver a salir

-Está bien, entonces vamos a cenar quieres Candy

-Si

Archie siguió conduciendo hasta el centro de la ciudad ahí había un restaurante italiano que se veía muy acogedor

-Este es mi restaurant favorito

-Se ve lindo

-Vamos

Bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta entramos al restaurant y nos asignaron una mesa, nos tomaron la orden y esperamos

-En qué piensas Candy

-En los cambiado que debe de estar Londres

-Si me lo imagino, Candy de verdad quieres realizar este viaje

\- Si por supuesto Albert quiere lo mejor para nosotros nos sentara bien cambiar de aire

\- Pero y Terry

\- Archie, Terry esta con Susana, yo no puedo permitir que la abandone ella está así por su culpa, además yo no sé qué siento estos últimos días he recordado mucho a Antony y no sé qué hacer

\- Nunca lo has olvidado

\- No creo poderlo hacer, siempre habrá un hermoso recuerdo de el

\- Candy yo quiero que me permitas ayudarte

\- Archie eres muy dulce lo sabes

\- Candy yo

\- Antes de que digas algo más escúchame, quiero ayudarte yo a ti dime que te pasa, pensé que me tenías confianza y últimamente nos evades a todos te pasas la tarde en tu recamara encerrado

\- Candy como te diste cuenta

\- Te conozco muy bien

\- Perdóname

\- No tengo nada que personarte pero quiero que me digas que pasa

\- Yo no sé qué siento

\- Archie antes que cualquier cosa quiero que confíes en mi por favor estoy preocupada por ti

\- Archie no dijo nada pero en su rostro rodo una lágrima

-Sé que es por Stear pero necesito que te desahogues

\- Candy gracias

\- Archie no te voy a presionar cuando quieras hablar ahí estaré

Cenamos tranquilamente sin embargo sentí todo el tiempo que Archie quería hablar conmigo sin embargo no se animaba a pronunciar palabra, terminamos de cenar nos regresamos a la casa y cada uno a su recamara, me coloque mi ropa de dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de la cena y decidí asomarme al jardín , cuando de repente lo vi esa sombra cubierta por una capa azul que se ondeaba con el viento no podía ser que estaba haciendo aquí, como logro entrar a la casa no, no podía ser.

* * *

bueno como verán en esta ocasión actualise mas pronto estoy comenzando a aplicarme sobre sus comentarios

josi : trato de cambiar un poco la historia original, basarme un poco mas en el final italiano pero estoy cambiando detalles

kira anima: yo creo que el amor de archi por Candy nunca cambiara hay bb Merlia: creo que cada uno tiene su personaje favorito pero hay que darle una oportunidad haber que pasa en la historia a todas las que siguen la historia escucho sus comentarios 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

* * *

Esa sombra yo conocía esa sombra pero como llego hasta la casa eso no podía ser, una parte de mí se quedó paralizada pero otra se impulsó y Salí corriendo de la habitación, corrí por los pasillos de la gran casa tenía que verlo por mí misma quería saber que hacia ahí que era lo que quería que buscaba por que tenía el derecho de venir a sacarme de mi tranquilidad

Pero ahí estaba parada en pleno jardín y nada, no había nadie, me jugo quizás una mala pasada mi mente, me sentí intranquila, no podía haber sido un sueño mi mente no me permitía como logro atravesar la ciudad para llegar hasta acá

\- Candy que pasa – pregunto Albert

\- Albert - Dije

\- Que paso? – me pregunto

\- Creí ver - titubee

\- Que, que creíste ver

\- Creo que fue mi imaginación

\- Ven vamos, entremos – dijo - Candy es peligroso que salgas a estas horas y así

Entramos a la mansión, entramos al estudio directamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa no entendía que estaba pasando por que mi mente me había jugado un tipo de broma así como era posible que yo siguiera alucinándolo, una noche anterior había escuchado a Albert y a Archie, tal vez eso estaba alimentando mi imaginación.

\- Candy estas bien – volvió a preguntarme

\- Más tranquila

\- Que viste allá afuera

\- Vi un muchacho viendo directamente a mi recamara, estaba parado en el centro del jardín vi su capa - dije nerviosa

\- Estas segura – me pregunto

\- No lo puedo asegurar pero si

\- Dime Candy y quiero que seas sincera conmigo, tienes claros tus sentimientos respeto a Terry

\- Pues creo que si

\- Candy, quiero que estés segura de tus sentimiento pero no te voy a presionar, sube a descansar y por favor tomate tu tiempo y piensa bien las cosas

Subí a mi recamara seguí estando nerviosa pero ya no pude mantenerme despierta así que dormí, los días siguientes pasaron volando entre pruebas de vestido, organización de la fiesta, ensayo de la entrada y salida, ensayar el discurso de lo que iba a decir por qué esta vez la tía no se arriesgaría a lo que yo improvisara en el momento, ya que el último discurso que día así fue un completo fracaso

\- Agotada Candy – pregunto Archie mientras me miraba con una rosa en la mano, la cual me ofrecía

\- Demasiado Archie – dije mientras recibía la rosa roja

\- Ya empacaste - me pregunto

\- Si está todo listo y tu?

\- No aun no

\- No quieres irte

\- La verdad si creo que un tiempo lejos me ayudara a olvidar – dijo - Siento a Albert nervioso lo has visto – pregunto Archie muy curiosos

\- Si lo sé pero está todo bien tranquilo

-Y así trascurrieron las horas hasta que llegó la hora del gran baile hasta que tocaron la puerta

\- Pase

\- Lista Candy - pregunto Archie

\- Lista Archie

\- Valla estas espectacular, te vez muy hermosa

\- Tu estas muy elegante y apuesto – no vestía un traje escoces si no un traje de gala muy formal en azul marino, mientras yo vestía un vestido en color verde esmeralda

\- Bueno vamos, nos está esperando la tía

-Salimos de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras ahí estaba esperando la tía y Albert,

\- Bien chicos es hora – dijo la tía

\- En cuanto la tía y yo terminemos el discurso ustedes bajaran les entregaremos su emblema familiar y abriremos el baile, Archie bailaras con la Tía, mientras Candy y yo bailamos después los dejaremos solos está bien

\- Los dos asentimos eran indicaciones bastante fáciles de seguir sabía que no tendríamos ningún problema, bueno eso esperaba dentro de todo lo general, así que escuchamos el discurso con atención

Tía: sean todos bienvenidos a la mansión de los Andrew como todo mundo saben hace algunos meses encontramos al patriarca de la familia el señor William Albert Andrew, ahora él es que se está haciendo cargo de las empresas y todos los negocios que le pertenecen a la familia, personalmente debo de decir que desde la muerte de mis nietos no había sentido mayor dicha que esta, encontrar a mi querido nieto perdido y el día de hoy marcara una parte del destino de esta familia sin mas por el momento le dejo la palabra al señor Albert Williams Andrew.

Albert: muchas gracias tía, ahora como director de negocios en las empresas de los Andrew he tomado la decisión de adoptar a la señorita Candice White Andrew, y esta noche aremos la entrega de emblema a mi hija y a mi sobrino, como a nosotros nos fue entregado a su edad y para los cuales solicito un fuerte aplauso

Archie me ofreció su brazo, lo tome y bajamos poco a poco, mientras todos nuestros invitados aplaudían, cuando llegamos a la base de la escalera logre ver a Eliza y a Neal mirándonos con desprecio, vi a Anni escondida detrás del señor Britter como si estuviera apenada de estar ahí pero al igual mirándonos fijamente pero con una mirada indescifrable

Archie: muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan especial para Candy y para mí, este es un día especial para la familia Andrew y nos llena de alegría que nuestros amigos nos acompañen muchas gracias

Di un paso al frente y comencé

Buenas noches como ya lo dijo Archie este es un día muy especial para nosotros pues nos será entregado el entregado el emblema de la familia y junto con el la responsabilidad que la familia Andrew tiene con la sociedad además de que queremos anunciar que Archie y yo….

\- Se casaran -grito una voz al fondo del salón- voz que causo que todos voltearan

\- Que haces aquí Terry – grito Albert

\- Quien es este joven William

-Vi el estrago entre la gente, no sabíamos que hacer yo estaba impactada entre todo, no lo podía creer, que hacia el aquí, que acababa de decir, por que entro armando este alboroto, justamente hoy, Archie se colocó delante de mí como señal de protección

\- Archie, no me siento bien

\- Que - decia Archie

De repente vi como todo se puso negro y yo me desmaye lo último que vi fueron los brazos de Archie sujetándome con fuerza.

* * *

me tarde mucho en actualizar lo se pero se me fue la inspiración y de repente regreso ojalas les guste espero sus comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba en el sillón del estudio con Dorothy a mi lado

\- Por fin despertaste Candy – dijo Dorothy mientras me retiraba un pañueko húmedo de la frente

\- Que me paso – le pregunte

\- Te desmayaste

\- Déjenme pasar a verla – grito alguien desde afuera, alguien con una voz potente e imponente

\- Que pasa allá fuera – le pregunte a Dorothy

\- Un joven insiste en pasar a verte – me dijo

Pues si me quería ver lo iba a hacer, me levante lentamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta

\- Candy que estás haciendo – dijo Dorothy

No conteste, me dirigí a la puerta la abrí y en cuanto todos me vieron hubo un silencio sepulcral

\- Que pasa – dije – por que tantos gritos

\- Nada Candy, como te sientes – dijo Archie

\- Candy – dijo Terry

\- Me siento mejor Archie – conteste de manera imponente y segura – pueden Dejarme sola con Terry

\- Candy no creo que sea prudente – decía Albert

\- Por favor – dije mirando a Albert y Archie

\- Está bien, como quieras pequeña – dijo Albert

No pude dejar de ver la molestia de Archie y vi cómo me daba la espalda retirando por el pasillo, después debía arreglar las cosas con él, sabía que no entendía el por qué lo hacía pero por un momento me canse de que todos me indicaran que hacer, recordando a la pequeña niña del Colegio San Pablo, pero ya no era esa niña Terry se encargó de matarla sin el mínimo de remordimiento

\- Pasa – dije, mirando a Terry

\- Gracias

\- Siéntate

Lo hizo y yo mire hacia el jardín por el gran ventanal del estudio, a pesar de ser casi la media noche se podía ver con claridad debido a la hermosa luz de luna que daba reflejos a las rosas, ese gran jardín de la mansión donde Anthony, Archie, Estear y yo jugamos y conversábamos alegremente.

\- Candy mírame por favor – dijo Terry

\- Para que – mi voz era fría

\- Vine a verte

\- Viniste a arruinarme la noche, como se te ocurrió, interrumpirme así

\- Interrumpí tu fiesta – sonó déspota – tu encuentro social o tu fiesta de compromiso

\- De qué tontería hablas – voltee para verle la cara lucia demacrada y desconsolada

\- De repente saco un periódico de su chaqueta, es el articulo donde publicaban la fiesta, recuerdo ese día a la perfección pero un pude evitar ver la foto donde se veía Archie sujetándome del hombro

Flashback

Era una mañana muy calurosa, tal vez demasiado, me levante temprano como todos los días pero no quise salir de mi recamara, así que me cambie y me puse a organizar algunas de mis cosas cuando de repente entro Dorothy a mi recamara

\- Candy, la señora Elrroy te espera en su despacho

\- Enseguida voy Dorothy

\- Salí de mi recamara dirigiéndome al despacho, toqué la puerta y entre, Archie ya se encontraba ahí

\- Buenos días – salude

\- Candy te esperábamos

\- Si abuela – conteste

\- Bien quería informarles que el día de hoy vendrán unos reporteros que les tomaran una sesión de fotos, dichas fotos se integraran al libro de la familia y también servirán para publicar en sociales la fiesta que haremos para la entrega de su emblema

Archie y yo nos miramos, no sabíamos que fuéramos a salir en los periódicos

\- Abuela no se le hace un poco exagerado – dijo Archie

\- Pero claro que no, esto es un evento especial y se le tiene que dar la importancia sobre todo por la familia que somos Archie – contesto la tía en un tono de indignación muy severo

\- Está bien – contesto Archie

\- Bien ahora quiero que se vallan a arreglar, Archie quiero que utilices uno de los trajes que te traerá Georch

\- Si tía – contesto Archie sin ánimos

\- Y tu Candy

\- Si tía

\- Dorothy, tiene tu ropa y sabrá como peinarte los quiero listos en el jardín a las 5 entendido quiero que sean muy puntuales

\- Si tía – contestamos los dos al unísono y salimos del despacho

Seguimos las indicaciones, por la tarde nos tomaron varias fotos, unas individuales y otras juntos al siguiente día vimos el reportaje publicado

"**JÓVENES DE LA FAMILIA ANDREW CELEBRAN UN DÍA ESPECIAL"**

Fin del flashback

Ahora que veo la foto con detenimiento, cualquiera que no supiera de que se trata el evento pensaría que somos una pareja en su fiesta de compromiso, ahora entiendo el mal entendido de todo esto, sin embargo eso no le da el derecho de interrumpir de esta manera en la casa, ni en la fiesta y no era por mi si no por la vergüenza que debió sentir la tía

\- Eso no te da el derecho de entrar así en la casa

\- Candy – dijo Terry – porque me miras así

\- A que te refieres

\- Tienes la mirada fría, insensible

\- Tienes idea de la vergüenza que debe sentir la familia en este momento

\- Y desde cuando mi Candy se preocupa por estas banalidades

\- No soy tu Candy Terry, estas comprometido con Susana

Eso era cierto lo dije pero no sabía si de verdad lo sentía o seguía muy dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando, de repente él se levantó de la silla y empezó a acortar la distancia entre él y yo, me sujeto por los brazos y dijo

\- Dime desde cuando te preocupan estas banalidades

Estaba paralizada, él estaba tan cerca de mí, de repente se hizo un silencio entre los dos me empecé a perder en sus ojos, eso ojos que me habían obsesionado tantas veces, empezó a acercar su cara a la mía empecé a sentir su aliento y mi cuerpo me impedía moverme no podía reaccionar, no podía hacer que respondiera, cuando en ese momento abrieron la puerta permitiendo que me pudiera liberar de sus brazos

\- Muy bien, suficiente de gritos – dijo Albert muy alterado

\- Albert, déjame hablar con Candy – dijo Terry

-Terry, eres un buen amigo mío pero no dejare que lastimes a mi hija lo entiendes

\- Tu hija …- dijo Terry dudoso

\- Hiciste un escándalo esta noche, en mi casa, mientras hacía publica la adopción de Candy

Terry me mira desconcertado creo que no sabía el motivo de la fiesta

\- Pero yo pensé que – dijo Terry

\- Se lo que pensaste, pero yo no obligaría a Candy a casase si ella no lo deseara

En ese momento entro Archie al despacho,

\- He despedido a todos los invitados tío – dijo Archie en un tono frio

\- Gracias Archie

\- Terry quiero que te retires de mi casa y no vuelvas a buscar a mi hija

\- Pero Albert – dijo Terry

\- No quiero ser grosero, necesitamos que te vallas

\- Pero Albert yo de verdad amo a Candy – dijo Terry

Mientras yo permanecía en silencio mi mente no podía manipular tanta información de los acontecimientos recientes

\- Y por eso te casaras con Susana dentro de 3 meses

\- Yo terminare con eso - afirmo

No entendía, boda que acaso ya habían confirmado para la fecha la boda

\- No es necesario será complicado que regreses la invitación que nos ha llegado para asistir a tu boda

\- Que? - Dijimos al unísono Archie, Terry y yo

\- Debí suponer que Susana seria bien recibida por los Grandchester por su accidente del cual sea recuperado de manera muy satisfactoria, y ahora te pido que si no terminas con esa relación o mientras no seas un hombre libre, no busques más a Candy

\- Terry salió sin decir palabra solo me miro y supuse que él no entendía que pasaba, pero yo tampoco en este momento.

* * *

muchas gracias a todas que las que me han seguido leyendo, me gusta que les este gustando la historia si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decirmela nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Albert se sentó en su silla como agotado y un poco arrepentido por haber corrido a Terry después de todo él había sido su amigo por mucho tiempo y de repente terminar corriéndolo así debió de causarle un gran dolor

-Tío estas bien – pregunto Archie preocupado

-Si estoy bien

-Quieres un vaso de agua – pregunte muy angustiada

-No, quiero que tomen asiento y me escuchen por favor

Archie y yo nos miramos y en ese momento Archie tomo una silla y la jalo para que yo me pudiera sentar, creo que ante todo era un caballero y aunque estuviera muy molesto conmigo no dejaría de serlo, la mirada de Albert era de decepción y dolor al mismo tiempo

-Candice mi querida pequeña, te tengo que pedirte perdón quería alejarte de este

-Archie mi querido e único sobrino te pido por favor que seas paciente y tú sabes bien a que me refiero

-Si tío – contesto Archie

-Mi querida pequeña, mi adorada hija, te oculte esto porque no quería que sufrieras más por él, además de que no quise hacerte sufrir, la semana pasada llego una invitación dirigida hacia mí y a toda la familia en la cual Susana nos invita a su boda la cual se efectuara el mes que entra, por eso había decidido mandarles a Londres lo antes posible, quería que no estuvieran aquí ese día

Me quede sin palabras era todo un plan trazado, sobre todo el no entendíamos que iba a pasar

\- Mi pequeña, en cuanto me entere que Terry vendría por un par de semanas para una obra de teatro acelere todos los preparativos de la adopción quería que todo se efectuará de una manera eficiente y veloz así el día que Terry llegara tu estarías embarcándote a Londres

Puso sobre el escritorio una invitación que contenía un texto en una letra muy elegante

_La pareja Grandchester Maslow, les hace participación de nuestra boda la cual se realizara el próximo 30 de agosto en la iglesia Arcángel Miguel, deseamos que nuestros seres queridos y amigos nos acompañen en un día tan importante para nosotros_

Yo no sabía nada de dicha invitación pero esto explicaba muchas cosas, claro todo esto era un plan por eso Archie y yo no entendíamos la prisa de los preparativos, yo no sabia que decir me sentía bloqueada, sin saber que pensar y sobre todo sin saber quer sentir, porque justamente ahora tendría que estar enfrentándome a esto cuando estaba tan cerca de irme a Londres que debía hacer que podía hacer

-Candy dime algo - dijo Albert

-No sé qué decirte – conteste sin animo

-Tu qué piensas Archie – pregunto Albert

-Quiero descansar tío, el disgusto que he pasado el día de hoy ha sido demasiado para mi energía te pido me dejes subir a dormir

-Está bien y tu Candice

-Quiero pensar las cosas por favor

-Está bien suban a descansar, yo iré a ver a la tía que debido al acontecimientos se siente mal de la presión

-Gracias

Cuando me levante de mi asiento Archie ya se había ido, además había mencionado la palabra disgusto, así que debía estar molesto conmigo pero que esperaba que lo corriera que me negara a enfrentar lo que estaba pasando, por dios ellos no podían esperar que me partiera en dos, pero en fin será mejor que me valla a dormir

Subí a mi recamara, pase por el cuarto de Archie pero la luz estaba apagada y ya no lo quise interrumpir tal vez dejar que se tranquilice era mejor idea que presionarlo con mis problemas, necesitaba pensar que hacer.

Y ahora que iba a hacer tenía un pasaje para irme a Londres en tan solo 3 días, todo empacado y por si fuera poco la responsabilidad del apellido que ahora llevaba gracias a Albert, ahora era su hija, yo no solo era la protegida de los Andrew ahora era una de ellos y valla esto era un gran problema porque lo que siento por Terry es tan distinto, pero que es ese sentimiento

No me di cuenta a qué hora me dormí, pero cuando desperté la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana de manera muy reluciente me levante y me arregle para bajar, de repente me encontré con Dorothy en el pasillo

-Candy ya me dirigía a levantarte

-Está bien Dorothy, donde están los demás

-Están esperándote para iniciar el desayuno

-Bien me dirijo al comedor entonces, gracias Dorothy – dije sin mucho animo

Me dirigí hacia el comedor, aunque la verdad es que no tenia demasiado apetito

-Buenos días – dije

-Buenos días- contesto Albert

Pero Archie no me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada, me senté en mi lugar a un lado de Archie como de costumbre pero no inmutación de su parte ni siquiera una mirada y mucho menos una sonrisa, creo que después de todo me lo merezco pero me duele su rechazo y su frialdad conmigo.

-Bien chicos, tuvieron toda la noche decidieron algo

-Pues yo – conteste

-Yo me voy a Londres, ya empaque y no pienso hacerme para tras después de todo tío ya no tengo nada que hacer en chicago – dijo Archie

Me quede fría Archie se iba a ir a pesar de lo que yo decidiera, eso me lleno de coraje y de ira que no se suponía que ibas juntos en esta decisión

-Candy mi pequeña tu que decides

-Aun no tomo mi decisión

-Bueno si me disculpan yo me retiro, voy a terminar un papeleo antes de hacer mi viaje

no lo podía creer ni siquiera me miro

-Candy entiéndelo sabes qué piensa de Terry – me dijo Albert

-Lo sé – conteste – Albert quiero hablar con Terry, sería posible

-Es eso lo que quieres

-Si, después de eso te daré mi decisión te lo prometo

-Sé que se está hospedando en el hotel en el centro de chicago, pídele al chofer que te lleve

Me levante de la mesa para dirigirme a mi recamara y recoger mi bolsa

-Candy – dijo Albert

-Si

-Salúdalo, dile que hablare con él en estos días y hazlo que te dicte tu corazón

Sonreí mientras me decía esas palabras

-Te lo prometo

Fui a mi recamara por mi bolsa, y Salí de la mansión, me subí al coche, y vi como Archie me miraba desde el balcón de su habitación su mirada era indescifrable, como si quisiera decirme algo pero en el fondo no se atreviera a hacerlo, salimos por el portón de las rosas y sabia que en unos momentos tendría que enfrentar a lo que se viniera y en este caso tendría que enfrentarlo sola

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel y entre en la recepción pregunte por Terry Grandchester, me indicaron el número de habitación, sin problema alguno y subí de manera rápida, quería acabar con esto de una vez quería que todo llegara al fin poco a poco

Di unos leves toques a la puerta y en seguida atendió, al abrir la puerta me miro y me pidió que pasara

-Candy, pasa por favor

-Terry gracias

-Disculpa el desorden es que

-Llegaste a destrozar todo como es tru costumbre ya lo note

-Candy

-Vamos al grano Terry

-Dime

-Por qué regresaste y que está pasando por tu cabeza ahora.

* * *

chicas creo que hoy no me tarde tanto como en otras ocasiones, díganme que piensan, creen que esta reñido, pues yo en sus comentarios si por que tengo unas super fan de Archie y otras de Terry, díganme chicas como vamos con la historia


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo se que me tarde pero fueron una fechas muy duras espero sus comentarios ojala les guste

* * *

\- Regrese por ti – dijo Terry - porque te quiero

\- Es una mentira, si me quisieras no hubieras armado el escandalo como lo hiciste el día de ayer, torturándome con tu regreso

\- Pero Candy

\- Dime algo que hay con la invitación de boda que nos envió Susana, como te atreves a regresar estando a un mes de casarte con ella, con qué derecho vuelves a ilusionarme

\- Candy, dime que me amas y en ese momento dejare todo por ti sin pensarlo dos veces huiremos juntos a donde nadie nos conozca

En ese momento Terry me beso, tomándome por sorpresa, volvía sentir el contacto con sus labios, una cosa que nunca imagine una sensación que me recorría todo el cuerpo y que me hizo entender la verdad ya no sentí nada por el

\- Así que lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas para obligarlo a separarse de mí, mire sus ojos los cuales estaban llenos de tristeza y muchas dudas dentro de el

\- Jajajajajaj – me reí descaradamente pero era una risa amarga – como te atreves a besarme

\- Candy dame una razón para no volver conmigo

\- Que descaro tienes, me pides que huyamos de aquí que nos vallamos como dos ladrones acaso eso somos, acaso ese destino deseas para mi

\- Podremos casarnos en privado

\- Eso es tu gran amor por mí, un amor escondido de delincuente

\- Candy perdóname,

\- Terry ya no te quiero y soy solo un capricho tuyo entiéndalo no me amas de verdad

El silencio estuvo en medio de los dos él no pronunciaba una palabra sabía que tal vez era injusta

\- Yo no me voy a rendir – dijo Terry

\- Pues entonces será una batalla perdida

-Una vez más guardo silencio, como si ya no supiera que más hacer

\- Por cierto Terry Albert te manda saludos y una disculpa por su comportamiento me comento que te buscara en los próximos días para hablar

Sin decir más me fui dejando cerrado la conversación, el ciclo dejando todo a atrás ahora no tendría de otra me iré lejos y comenzare de cero con mi familia y con toda las ganas de volver a empezar y ser feliz, me subí al auto

\- A la mansión señorita – me pregunta Gustavo nuestro chofer

\- Si por favor – dije

A unos metros antes de entrar a la mansión cerca de la mansión de los Ligan le pedí se detuviera

\- Pero señorita no puedo dejarla aquí

\- Iré a pie, estará todo bien

\- Pero el señor William me lo reprochara

\- Eso no pasara yo le explicare todo, necesito caminar además estoy a unos metros de la mansión

\- Está bien como usted diga

Me costó mucho trabajo pero por fin cedió, se sentía muy bien caminar por ese bosque tal como antes lo hice, bueno de eso ya muchos años en ese verano cuando los conocí cuando conocí a mis mejores amigos y a mi primer amor, logre ver el portal de las rosas ese que representaba a Anthony mi amor ahora descansa en paz, me dolió tanto tu partida, seguí caminando más allá después de todo ya estaba cerca de la mansión así que seguí pase ando conocía la zona a la perfección después de todo

Con un poco más de camino me encontré con el siguiente portón ese de piedra con dos esculturas a los lados y en el centro el símbolo de la familia ese símbolo que buscaba con desesperación pensando que me llevaría a mi príncipe, ese portal que representaba a Stear, como lo extrañaba y como en momentos lo sentía cerca conmigo

Y caminando más como si el destino me quisiera traer aquí encontré ese portal de agua cubierto por una pequeña cascada, y el mismo símbolo ese que ahora yo portaba cuando de repente me acerque por la nostalgia ahí lo había conocido después de todo, me acerque y jale la cadena cuando de repente escuche un grito

\- No la toques

\- De repente se abrió la compuerta y la corriente jalaba un barco

\- Candy que hiciste estaba durmiendo

\- Lo siento Archie – dije hay cosas que no cambian

\- Rápido lánzame la soga

Tome la soga que estaba por un lado o por dios hace mucho que no hago esto y lance con todas mis fuerzas para mi fortuna fue atinado mi tiro lazándose justamente a su muñeca y acerque el bote a la orilla

\- Candy gracias – dijo Archie

\- Perdóname no fue intencional

\- Y empezamos los dos a reír

\- Pero por que no nadaste

\- Mi camisa es nueva y no la pensaba a ensuciar

\- Eres un chiquillo

\- Por suerte pudiste lanzarme el lazo

\- No fue nada por un momento pensé que no lo lograría

\- Muchas gracias gatita

Dijo mientras me besaba la mano, nos sentamos en el pasto para estar más cómodos

\- Hay cosas que no cambian – dije

\- Y ojala que nunca cambien, pero dime de dónde vienes

\- De la ciudad y quise caminar un poco antes de volver a la casa

\- Y a que fuiste a la ciudad – me pregunto

\- A ver a Terry

\- A ya veo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a lazar piedra al lago

\- Tome mi de cisión – dije

\- Así

\- Si

\- Y cuál es, te iras con Terry

\- Me iré …. A Londres contigo

Me miro asombrado me ayudo a levantarme y me cargo no sé cuántas vueltas dimos, pero debieron ser varias porque estaba muy mareada

\- Me haces muy feliz ,Candy – dijo Archie

\- Empezaremos una nueva vida Archie

\- Si

\- Es hora de regresar a la casa vamos nos estará esperando

Así que comenzamos a caminar y de repente nos encontramos frente al portón de la rosas no podíamos evitar reírnos de cuando nos conocimos la primera fiesta en la que estamos juntos y de cómo me hizo reír debajo de la mesa, comencé a reír de una manera desenfrenada y entonces nos topamos a la tía

\- Candice que manera de reírte es esa

\- Lo siento tía abuela – dije

\- Tía no la regañe – dijo Albert

\- Veo que volviste

\- Si

\- Y tomaste tu decisión

\- Si ya la tome

\- Bien

\- Preparare mis cosas me ire a Londres

\- Eso me da mucho gusto

Y me abrazo

\- Bueno entonces empaque maletas que se van en 2 días

\- Si - dijimos Archie y yo al unísono y volvimos a reír muy fuerte


	10. Chapter 10

les dejo un nuevo capitulo me encantan sus comentarios y sobre todo me gusta que les guste la historia veo que as varias les dio gusto que Candy pusiera Terry en su lugar y el reencuentro con Archie la verdad me encanto escribirlos espero sus comentarios respecto a este capitulo si tienen sugerencias tambien las acepto

* * *

Los días han pasado volando, llego el día esperado por fin estamos en Londres la salida de la mansión fue muy triste hasta la tía abuela se sentía melancólica, nos dijo que sin nosotros la mansión se sentiría vacía, Albert prometió visitarnos en unas pocas semanas para que no nos sintiéramos solos y el viaje fue demasiado agotador, Archie y yo estamos demasiado cansados y muy nerviosos, el chofer ya se encuentra en el muelle, nos esta esperando

\- Que pesado es el viaje – dijo Archie

\- Si demasiado, más de lo pensado – dije

\- Qué bueno que llegaron bien jóvenes, tienen hambre

\- Si bastante – conteste

\- Bien entonces los llevare a comer y después al colegio

\- Tan pronto – pregunto Archie

\- Señor compréndame es una indicación, costó mucho trabajo conseguirles un lugar en el colegio por lo cual esta vez las indicaciones son precisas

\- Está bien si no hay más remedio - dijo Archie

\- Entonces iremos a comer y después al colegio - dije

Yo solo podía mirar el muelle y la gran ciudad de Londres, por dios era enorme y llena de recuerdos de tantos recuerdos, sobre todo en este momento llena de recuerdos de Terry y Albert como estuve tan cerca de amos aquí en Londres y hasta cierto punto de Paty que seguía viviendo en Florida y de Anni y su ilusión de ser la esposa Archie, qué pensaría de mí en este momento ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella en parte por lo preocupada que estaba por la situación con Terry y en parte porque ella se negaba a verme, cuanto tiempo me culparía por haber terminado con Archie

\- Candy estas bien – pregunta Archie

\- E si claro vamos – dije

así que partimos rumbo a un restaurant muy pintoresco de última moda dentro de Londres fue una comida muy rica, pero sin sabor debido a que pronto entraríamos a la cárcel valla manera de llamar al colegio, la verdad le tengo miedo al encierro, eso era lo que no me permitía estar en el colegio ni poder concentrarme en mis estudios como Albert lo hubiera querido, poco después seguimos nuestro camino y nos encontramos parado frente al enorme portón negro de Real Colegio San Pablo o por dios de vuelta a este lugar a este lugar lleno de más recuerdos, atravesamos el enorme jardín y llegamos a la dirección donde nos recibió una hermana que debía ser maestra del colegio

\- Vamos la hermana Grey los está esperando

\- Si – contestamos a una sola voz

Entramos por los pasillos y nos encontramos frente a la dirección y de repente salió la hermana Margaret o que alegría ver un rostro conocido pero ya no era ella misma ahora mostraba un rostro más maduro y formado por el dolor de la guerra ellos debieron haber sufrido mucho durante esta etapa, sin embargo ahora ya solo quedaban las secuelas de aquellos trágicos días.

\- Candy, Archie la hermana Grey los está esperando pasen por favor

\- Pasamos hacia la oficina seguía siendo la misma nada había cambiado en el colegio

\- Me da gusto de que estén aquí a la hora correcta

\- Buenas tardes hermana – dije

\- Buenas tarde – dijo Archie

\- Muchachos su tutor hablo y abogo para que les permitiera el regreso al colegio, se han hecho algunas modificaciones que en seguida analizaremos, déjenme darle las bienvenida de regreso al Real Colegio San Pablo pero una cosa les quiero aclarar el colegio sigue siendo muy estricto así que quiero saber que pretenden a regresar a él, Archie tu primero

\- Espero continuar con la educación inconclusa, los valores que enseña el colegio y poder convertirme en el caballero que merece tener la familia Andrew

\- Bien ahora tu Candy

\- Quiero continuar con mis estudios hermana y poder convertirme en una dama

\- Con eso entiendo que te acataras esta vez al reglamento de la institución

\- Si hermana vengo dispuesta a obedecer sus indicaciones-

\- Bien, entonces pueden ir a su dormitorios la cena se servirá dentro de una rato y deberán portar los uniformes los cuales ya están en sus habitaciones, mañana comenzaran sus clases y se les entregara el reglamento por escrito estúdienlo, sobre todo tu Candy

\- Si hermana – conteste

\- Bien pueden retirarse su cosas les serán entregadas en un momento

Salimos de la oficina santo cielo que nervios estar en frente de la hermana Grey una vez más nunca me imaginé volver a pasar por lo mismo pero aquí estaba en el colegio, recorrer los pasillos y mirar el bosque que invade el colegio

\- Archie por favor ve al edificio de los varones y busca a la hermana Fernanda, ella se encargara de tu estancia

\- Si hermana, nos vemos Candy

\- Adiós Archie

\- Y tu Candy, acompáñame a tu cuarto

\- Si hermana – dije

\- Las cosas han cambiado Candy, las reglas son un poco menos estrictas pero el colegio mantiene sus principios

La hermana me hablaba de los cambios dentro del colegio, sobre todo en el reglamento sin embargo seguía siendo muy estricto y se enfocaba rotundamente en los buenos principios, aunque ahora los chicos y las chicas tenían una sala común, aunque muy bien vigilada y en mi clase se permitían los hombres sin embargo en las que tomaría Archie no se aceptaban mujeres y de repente llegamos

\- Esta es tu habitación Candy – dijo la hermana

\- Es mi antiguo cuarto

\- Si, tu tutor nos pidió que se te otorgara la mejor habitación, como la vez pasada y así se hizo

\- Ya veo, pero entonces el de Archie también es su antiguo cuarto hermana

\- No Candy él se quedara en el cuarto que era de Terry , te repito que tu tutor pidió que se les brindara las mejores habitaciones y atenciones

\- Gracias hermana

\- Mañana comenzaran las clases, tus uniformes están dentro de tu guardarropa además encontraras algunos libros para que empieces a estudiar y por ultimo sabes que tienes que ser muy puntual en el comedor y en tus clases

\- Si hermana

\- Y una última petición

\- Cual

\- No saltes en los árboles y menos para dirigirte al dormitorio de los chicos si tienes que ver a Archie puedes pedir permiso

\- Si hermana – dije muy apenada

\- Que gusto tenerte de vuelta – dijo la hermana con una sonrisa

Valla reputación me había hecho dentro del colegio, de verdad sentí la habitación como mía extrañaba esto de una manera muy positiva, sería un cambio muy drástico volver aquí, me dispuse a desempacar, además de colocarme mi uniforme había cosas que no habían cambiado seguía siendo el mismo uniforme, además en ese momento sonó un timbre, debió de ser un receso, Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí al jardín a lo mejor ahí me encontraría con Archie

Cuando Salí me di cuenta que aun recordaba como entrar a la biblioteca, cada vez se llenaba de más libros, no vi a nadie que conociera, seguí caminando y me encontré en la sala común estaba llena de chicas pero seguía sin ver a Archie asó que decidí salir al jardín para ver si lo podía encontrar además en el jardín podríamos platicar tranquilos

Así que me dirigí al jardín y pude verlo a lo lejos, estaba sentado en el pie de un árbol leyendo un libro no cabía duda que el vino a estudiar desde el inicio y no dejaría que nadie lo venciera así que me dirigí hacia el cuándo de repente una chica vestida con un uniforme parecido al mío se acercó, ella era una chica delgada con el pelo castaño y unos ojos de color gris

De repente Archie se levantó y mi sorpresa fue cuando sonrió y la abrazo yo no entendía que pasaba el día de hoy llegamos al colegio y yo no había que había alguien conocido aquí por lo menos no había visto a nadie que conociera pero seguía viendo a esta guapa chica abrazada de Archie un abrazo que duro demasiado para mi gusto así que me acerque más, me acerque poco a poco ellos

\- Ha Candy

\- Hola Archie

\- Déjame presentarte a Mariana, ella es amiga mía desde la infancia, manteníamos comunicación por correo, Mariana te presento a Condice Andrew

\- Es tu prima – dijo la chica que seguía muy cerca de Archie

\- No exactamente, pero si es hija del tío Albert

\- Ya veo – dijo – encantadora

\- Un placer – dije

\- Encantada, te veo después Archie, tendremos que salir y reunirnos un día de estos

-Se despidió dándole un beso a en la mejilla a Archie.


	11. Chapter 11

Valla que linda chica pensé

-Que piensas de Mariana, Candice?

-Simpática – fue lo único que dije

-Sabes ella es de mis mejores amigas

-O sea que hay más – dije sarcásticamente

-Perdón que dijiste

-Digo que a que te refieres

-Bueno ella me apoyo mucho con lo de la muerte de Stear y creo que me ayudo a descubrir lo que en verdad sentía por Annie

-como es eso Archie – pregunte integridad

-sabes en la fecha que murió Stear empezaban mis problemas con Anni y ella me ayudo a ver que en verdad no la quería, además en ese entonces tú estabas muy ocupada -con los problemas con Terry y cuidando de Albert , así que me sentía solo y ella fue mi compañía

-pero como La conoces

-simple ella viva cerca de la mansión en Chicago, de hecho su familia era amiga de mis padres así que ella, Stear y yo fuimos muy unidos de niños, aunque a Antony no le gustaba nuestra amistad con ella

-me pregunto por que

-nunca lo supimos

Valla así que era la chica salvación, no podía negarlo era linda más de lo que muchas chicas, además se veía una chica fina muy extrovertida e inteligente, además de muy directa a comparación de Anni e incluso de mí y se veía que se devolvía muy bien dentro del colegio y yo me sentía como pez fuera del agua, mientras que Archie ya se había adaptado de inmediato al colegio

-creo que va a sonar la campana de la merienda

si es cierto – dije

-te veré mañana Candy descansa

-si tu también – dije

En ese momento escuche como sonó la campana genial, así que me dirigí hacia el comedor, todo surgió normal, me senté a cenar donde la madre me indico y enseguida cenamos para mi suerte me colocaron en una mesa muy distinta a Mariana, ella no me hacía sentir cómoda, de hecho me hacía sentir algo simple a un lado de ella y me preguntaba aparte por qué Archie estaba siendo tan distante conmigo

Terminamos de cenar y me fui a mi dormitorio a escribirle a Albert

**_Querido padre_**

**_Llegamos bien a Londres el día de hoy la hermana me explico claramente que no quiere problemas, no sé si lo logre pero te prometo que lo intentare, hoy me he sentido un poco extraña sabes Archie creo que está molesto conmigo, pero aun no entiendo muy bien por qué sé que tomamos la mejor decisión a venir a Londres pero debo confesarte que me siento triste y muy sola tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas, espero que tú y la tía se encuentren bien nunca me imaginé que la distancia me haría sentir tan triste te pido por favor mandes mis saludos a las hermanas del Hogar de Pony espero poder verte pronto aquí en Londres con nosotros_**

**_Candy_**

**_Pd gracias por esta oportunidad con cariño_**

**_Candice Andrew_**

Deje que pasara la noche después de todo los días pasarían más rápido de lo pensado, pero mi sentimiento de soledad aun no, a la mañana siguiente me levante valla noche que pase pensaba, me puse el uniforme y me fui directo a la capilla a la entrada vi a Archie y a Mariana de su brazo entrando a la capilla, era enserio así empezaría mi día, entre a misa y me senté me sentía extraña escuchando el sermón

Salimos de misa y enseguida me dirigí al salón de clases me sentía muy molesta con Archie, no entendía bien el por qué pero me sentía muy enojada, me dirijo al salón de clases para mi sorpresa era el mismo salón donde estudie aquellos años atrás la madre Margaret ya se encontraba ahí

-lista para tu primer clase Candy

-si hermana

-me da gusto, llevaras una preparación muy ardua en Medicina y por la tarde tendrás horas de estudio y clases de buenos modales y materias de conocimientos generales

-entonces el colegio sigue con los mismos principios de estudio

-si, solo que ahora les enseñamos algunas cosas más, además a los hombres se preparan para ser abogados y las mujeres tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en médicos sé que tú ya tienes conocimientos en enfermería hace que te podrás adaptar rápido al grupo

-si hermana

Así la primer clase empezó que bueno que se trataba de Anatomía, me pude adaptar con mucha facilidad, las demás materias eran muy extenuantes pero sabía que aprendería mucho aquí además a eso vinimos a estudiar y a esforzarnos mucho, después al medio día nos dirigimos al comedor mientras una de las hermana leí un capítulo del Libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio", los demás comíamos en silencio

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho dentro del colegio a pesar de seguir siendo estricto y con principios muy firmes, ahora también habían implementado carreras universitarias las cuales se iban a expandir en muy poco tiempo, después de lo de misa no volví a ver a Archie, durante la etapa del descanso preferí quedarme en mi dormitorio no tenía ganas de ver a nadie así que decidí escribirle a Paty

**_Querida Paty_**

**_No sabes cómo te e extrañado, las cosas han sido muy difíciles sabes, no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ti, estoy en Londres, me haces mucha falta amiga, supongo que tú sigues en comunicación con Anni, yo no he podido tengo miedo a su rechazo supongo que te conto que ella y Archie han terminado, espero recibir noticias tuyas muy pronto_**

**_Te quiere Candice Andrew_**

Extraño tanto a Paty, pero bueno es necesario que me ponga a estudiar antes de las clases de buenos modales de la tarde y después tenemos clases de literatura, esto es demasiado agobiante y apenas es el primer día pero bueno tengo que adaptarme a todo esto de nuevo, cuando entre al salón de la clase de buenos modales Mariana ya se encontraba ahí con su grupo de amigas, en ese momento entro la hermana Grey

buenas tardes alumnos tendremos una nueva alumna en esta clase, la señorita Candice Andrew, viene de América y espero que todas le den un cordial recibimiento

-Candy pasa a sentarte

-Si hermana

La clase transcurrió sin novedades y valla que no había novedades hablamos de lecciones que ya me había dado la abuela en casa de los Andrew y así que seguía adaptándome con rapidez, estaba siendo más fácil en esta ocasión que la primera vez que entre al colegio, termino la clase

-Espera Candy

-Si madre

-Te note distraída en la clases, esta todo claro

-Si

-Has leído el manual de buenos modales que les acabo de presentar

-Si en la casa de chicago nuestra Tía se encargaba de darnos clases de buenos modales

-Ya veo, entonces estas bastante adelantada

-Yo no diría eso pero me estoy adaptando bien al colegio

-Me da gusto saberlo Candy

-Si eso es todo me retiro

Salí del salón y mis clases continuaron no volví a ver a Archie hasta que llego el siguiente fin de semana y los días pasaron volando ese fin de semana tuvimos la suerte de poder salir del colegio después del desayuno, yo no sabía a donde ir ciertamente pero pensé que me sentaría bien distraerme, podría ir a un parque que se encontraba cerca del colegio, además disponía de dinero que Albert me había dado para alguna emergencia en el viaje, pero no lo había usado así podría tomar un paseo y comer algo por ahí

En ese momento escuche que me nombraron

-Candy

-Si

-Tienes carta Candy

-Ha si gracias

Mire el membrete era de una de Albert y otra de Paty, decidí ir a mi habitación a leer las cartas con calma, primero abrí la de Albert

_**Querida Candy**_

_**Me alegra que estés bien, pero me preocupa que te sientas sola, esa no era mi intención al mandarte a Londres, quiero que compresas a Archie está un poco confundido sin embargo él te quiere mucho, él te explicara las cosas a su tiempo pronto te veré en Londres**_

_**Albert**_

Papa quiero entenderlo pero no puedo, decidí guardar la carta de Paty pare después de todo necesitaba pensar lo que me había escrito Albert, así que decidí salir, me fui caminado hacia la salida cuando de repente vi a Mariana tomada del brazo de Archie, el me miro y de repente me dijo

\- Candy íbamos a dar un paseo

\- Si es lo que veo – conteste

\- Archie no quería pero yo lo convencí – dijo Mariana

\- Su pongo que no le insististe demasiado

\- Candy – me dijo Archie, aunque no sabía distinguir su tono de voz

Permiso voy de salida – dije

* * *

chicas perdon por la tardanza les dejo un nuevo capitulo me encantan sus comentarios


	12. Chapter 12

Camine me sentía sola, vacía y muy triste, tal vez demasiado triste, camine hacia el parque para alejarme de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me sentía confundida más de lo normal que era este dolor tan extraño

-Hola Candy

-Profesor – dije sorprendida

Mi maestro de la clase de anatomía era sobrino der la hermana Grey, el Doctor acababa de terminar la universidad era un joven de cabello castaño corto, ojos de un especial color gris, piel blanca y una linda sonrisa

-Candy por qué tan sola pequeña

-Bueno necesitaba salir un rato y aún no he hecho amistades dentro del colegio

-Pero como es posible eso – me pregunto

-Es que no lo se

-Pequeña, permite acompañarte

-Gracias

-Y considérame tu amigo dentro del colegio serremos el maestro y la alumna pero fuera podremos ser amigos que dices

-Muchas gracias

\- Te invito un café hay una linda cafetería cerca

-Muchas gracias

Caminamos hacia la cafetería la cual estaba a pocas cuadras, además estaba arreglada de manera muy rustica, nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar

-Y dime Candy de dónde vienes

-De América

-Valla que bien

-Usted estudio aquí

-Si durante mi último año, de servicio dentro de la universidad atendí a muchas personas que venían de América

-En serio

-Si entre ellos un chico que perdió la memoria, se quedó interno dentro de unos de los hospitales

-Pero eso como paso

-Candy en la guerra pueden pasar miles de cosas sabes y casos como el de este chico eran muy comunes

-Ya veo y supieron algo de sus familiares

-No, de hecho la última vez que lo vi todavía no lograba recordar nada

-Es una pena

-Nosotros – dije cuando fui interrumpida

-Lamentamos no molestar – era la voz de Mariana

-No claro que no que sorpresa verlos chicos

Iba del brazo de Archie para variar que necesitaba para deshacerme de esta chica, parece que me seguía a todos lados y yo seguía rabiosa con Archie porque me estaba evadiendo

-Profesor Leonardo que sorpresa – dijo Mariana, normalmente se la pasa del Colegio al Hospital

-Si es cierto pero me tope a esta alumna nueva y me conto que aún no hace amigos dentro del colegio así que decidí acompañarla – dijo sonriéndome

-Qué lindo profe

-Y el joven es

-Un estudiante nuevo dentro del colegio

-Soy Archivald Corwel – dijo Archie – es un placer

-Es un gusto que estén aumentando los alumnos dentro del colegio

-Gracias – dijo Archie

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo que irme al hospital fue un placer estar con jóvenes tan agradables, sobre todo usted señorita Andrew, es una maravillosa alumna

-Muchas gracias profesor – dije

El profesor se retiró y el silencio entre nosotros comenzó a reinar para variar claro está, así que decidí ser yo la que dijera algo

-Bueno si me permiten yo me retiro – dije en un tono muy serio

-Claro – dijo Mariana

-No espera Candy quiero hablar contigo – dijo Archie

-No quisiera interrumpir tu cita Archie – dije

-Me levante y Salí del establecimiento, alcance a caminar unas cuantas cuadras cuando sentó que alguien me tomo del brazo

-No interrumpes nada y tú y yo tenemos que hablar

-Y tu amiga

-Candy le pedí que se fuera

-Y de qué quieres hablar

-Quiero pedirte perdón

-Perdón

-Candy te he dejado muy sola estos últimos días quiero que me perdones

-Archie

-Candy

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato cuando de repente me tomo de la mano

-Candy te tengo una sorpresa

-Una sorpresa

-Vamos acompáñame

Caminamos unas calles más la verdad perdí la cuenta de las calles transcurridas, su mano era cálida y suave, pero al igual fuerte y ruda, llegamos a un gran edificio

-El teatro – dije

-Si están presentando Romeo y Julieta, pensé que te gustaría

-Gracias

-De nada

Entramos al teatro y mire la obra eso me llevo a pensar en Terry, pero ya no con dolor simplemente con añoranza como un recuerdo muy lejano de mi algo que fue pero que ya no estaba ahí, cuando termino la obra salimos

-Que te pareció Candy

-Fue muy bellos pero ….- me detuve

-Pero que – me pregunto

-Creo que estos boletos los ibas a utilizar con Mariana

-No Candy yo quería venir contigo

-Pero

-Candy perdóname por mi actitud durante estos días estuve muy desorientado fueron muchos cambios estos días

-Lo sé yo me sentí igual

-Candy eres la persona que más quiero

-Archie

-Candy gracias por esta tarde

-Gracias a ti por traerme al teatro

-De nada, me gusta mucho

-Sabía que te gustaba el teatro pero no sabía que fueras muy dado a el

-Claro que sí, pero a veces te concentrabas tanto en Terry que te olvidabas de los demás

-Yo lo siento Archie creo que debí brindarte más apoyo en muchas ocasiones y te deje solo

-No tienes nada que disculparte, ahora estás conmigo

-Y lo estaré en todo momento – dije

-Eso me alegra

-Puedo saber por qué te alejaste de mi

Él se quedó parado sin decir nada durante unos momentos como si estuviera procesando una información como si estuviera pensando que decirme

-Sabes Candy cuando volví al colegio volví a recordar todo lo que pase junto con mi hermano y me invadió la nostalgia, además aquí fue donde empecé a salir con Anni y las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya no somos los mismos niños que entraron por primera vez al colegio ahora somos adultos que empiezan a buscar su camino y creo que estoy creciendo muy rápido

-Pero los dos estamos juntos en esto- dije

-Si eso es cierto

-Me tomo de las manos

-Candy dime que me permitirás estar contigo

Sentí mi corazón latir

-Si Archie

-Y me permitirás cuidar de ti

-Si – dije

Él se acercó a mi yo me quede inmóvil no sabía que iba a hacer o tal vez si lo sabía el me besaría no podía ser posible no podía estar pasando por que Archie me besaría y de repente el me beso, beso mi mejilla

-Gracias por esta cita me dijo

-Yo me quede inmóvil y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al colegio

-Es mejor entrar – dijo

Y así acabo mi día con los labios de Archie grabados en mi mejilla

* * *

chicas un nuevo capitulo es de San valentin bueno no exactamente pero tiene su lado romántico espero les guste y mil gracias por sus comentarios me facina saber que les gusta a mi me encanta leer sus comentarios que tengan un romántico día nos estamos leyendo


	13. Chapter 13

En mi habitación recapitulando el día seguí sin entender o tal vez si entendía pero me sentía confundida no se cual estaba siendo el problema pero saber que Archie seguía estando ahí para mi me daba mucha tranquilidad, que pasa por que me puse tan nerviosa cuando Archie se acercó y como se pudo ocurrir que me iba a besar en los labios por dios santo que pasaba, decidí abrir la carta de Paty pues aun la tenía pendiente

**_Querida Candy_**

**_Las cosas por acá siguen muy normales y te tengo que dar una sorpresa pero yo te la daré personalmente, respecto a lo de Anni es una pena ella me conto lo de Archie, ellos hacían una pareja muy linda he notado a Anni muy diferente tal vez es la decepción de la ruptura aunque tengo que decirte que la última vez que la visite me encontré a Eliza en su casa tomando el té, no sé exactamente que planeaba pero no creo que sea nada bueno, no quiero que te intranquilices está bien todo, por cierto mi abuela te manda saludos , cuidante Candy_**

**_Te quiere Paty_**

Valla así que Eliza con Paty porque no me sorprendía, enseguida decidí contestarle

**_Querida Paty_**

**_Sabes no entiendo con qué finalidad visita Eliza a Anni y la verdad me preocupa pero no sé qué hacer siento demasiado que ella se sienta herida en mi opinión Archie hizo lo correcto aunque sea duro de aceptar, salúdame a tu abuela, la extraño mucho a ella y a ti por supuesto me hacen falta el frio de Londres es mucho y más sin ustedes aquí_**

**_Te quiere Candy Andrew_**

También tenía que contestarle a Albert

**_Querido padre_**

**_Te dará gusto saber que resolví las cosas con Archie aunque siento en el una actitud extraña, sabes me estoy adaptando bien al colegio, hoy durante un día que nos tomamos me descanso me tope a un doctor que es maestro mío, sabes el me agrada es una persona muy inteligente y joven, estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en aprender, estoy contenta por estar con Archie otra vez, te envió saludos y un abrazo espero verte pronto_**

**_Con cariño Candice Andrew_**

Mañana pondré muy temprano estas cartas para la correspondencia, termine mis deberes de estudio y después aliste mis uniformes para el siguiente día, dormí muy tranquila durante la noche después de todo, después de haber platicado con Archie me di cuenta que las cosas estaban bien tal vez no como antes pero bien

Al día siguiente me levante para ir a misa, y me coloque el uniforme correspondiente, las cosas cuando Salí del dormitorio iba normales hasta que me tope a Mariana en el pasillo la cual me miro muy fijamente tratando de intimidarme y la pregunta es qué habría pasado con Archie el día anterior por que la dejo en medio del restaurante, bueno eso sería cosa de ellos

\- Candy

\- Oh Archie

\- Dime te gustaría que entráramos juntos a misa

\- Si por supuesto

\- Entonces vamos – dijo ofreciéndome su brazo

\- Escuchamos el sermón del sacerdote me levante y vi como Archie hacia lo mismo salimos de la iglesia, cuando de repente Mariana nos alcanzo

\- Archie no entiendo algunos problemas de la clase de economía, pensé que como teníamos al mismos maestro me podrías explicar algunas cosas

\- He si pero no podrá ser hoy

\- Pero Archie por favor

\- Está bien que sea durante la hora de estudio

\- Está bien – dijo forzada

\- Por qué no estudias con nosotros Candy

\- Como – dijimos Mariana y yo al unísono

\- Como los viejos tiempos Candy

\- Está bien – dije no muy segura

\- Bien – dijo Archie con una gran sonrisa

Esa sonrisa me contagio eso siempre pasaba cuando él me sonreía, me lograba contagiar hasta que yo también reía del mismo modo como si fuera una complicidad entre los dos, eso era algo que nos unía y que a lo mejor nos uniría toda la vida

\- Me tengo que ir clase chicas – dijo Archie

\- Adiós – dije

Mariana me miró fijamente y se fue, cuando entre a la clase de Anatomía ya estaba el profesor dentro

\- Hola Candy que tal tu día

\- Muy bien maestro

\- Siéntate empezaremos la clase pronto

Me senté y comenzó la clase hablamos de los daños cerebrales y los remedios y tipos de tratamientos que se deben de tener con los pacientes

\- La semana que entra, empezaremos las practicas dentro del hospital, asistirán 2 horas durante la tarde , será un sistema pesado para ustedes

\- Y las demás clases – pregunto mi compañera creo que se llamaba Lucia, era una chica que no hablaba mucho

\- Les repito tendrán que poner mucho de su parte, además se reducirá una clase para que puedan cumplir, al final de la semana tendré el área del hospital a la que será enviadas cada uno de ustedes tendrá diferentes labores y escúchenme es muy diferente la practica a la teoría

Y valla que era muy diferente pensé

\- Bien pueden irse descanse y los veo la siguiente clase

Comenzaron a salir todos

\- Candy espera

\- Si profesor

\- Tengo entendido que tienes conocimiento en enfermería estoy en lo cierto

\- Si

\- Cuanto tiempo estudias, porque me imagino que no trabajaste en el hospital

\- Se equivoca, estudie cerca de 3 años y al mismo tiempo trabajaba medio tiempo dentro del hospital y después atendí pacientes en una pequeña clínica

\- Valla y dimes has atendido pacientes con daños cerebrales

\- Tanto como daños no, pero atendí un paciente que sufría de amnesia

\- Valla y que tal te desempeñaste

\- Bien el paciente logro recuperarse por completo

\- Sigues en contacto con el

\- Es mi padre adoptivo

\- Como

\- Soy hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew

\- Candy eres una caja de sorpresa

\- Por qué lo dice

\- Pensé que eras como todas las señoritas que estudiaban aquí veo que me equivoca, sabes tengo el reto perfecto para ti, quiero que seas mi asistente personal atiendo casos de daños de guerra y ahí vas a poder aprender mucho, dime te gusta la idea

\- Pero claro por supuesto que si

\- Bien Candy, te veré la siguiente clase

\- Muchas gracias profesor, gracias por la oportunidad

Salí del salón era una oportunidad perfecta para poder seguir aprendiendo, era un reto muy grande pero pondría todo mi empeño para poder superarlo con éxito, las cosas se estaban arreglando me estaba comenzando a sentir parte del colegio por fin, parte de Londres, parte de la familia Andrew

Tenía un par de horas libres así que Salí al jardín me sentaría muy bien tomar aire y de repente vi a Archie sentado, leyendo un libro

\- Hola que haces – le dije

\- Hola Candy , leo un poco

\- Valla y que lees

\- Una obra de teatro

\- Valla, yo no sabía que te gustaba tanto el teatro

\- Claro que si me fascina, aunque

\- Aunque la familia Andrew no debe dejarse ver en ese tipo de eventos

\- Como lo sabes

\- Conozco a la tía – dije, mientras los dos reímos

\- Si eso es cierto -. Dijo cerrando el libro - vamos Candy caminemos un poco

\- Si

\- Sabes venir al colegio me ha hecho bastante bien

\- Si a mí también me negaba a creerlo

\- Sabes Candy he puesto en claro varias cosa, como la responsabilidad de la empresa, no será ninguna carga tomarla, pondré todo mi empeño para ser merecedor

\- Eso es genial

\- Si claro y sé que lo lograras

\- Pero también me di cuenta que dejar a Anni fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho

\- Como dices

\- Candy te tengo que confesar que estoy enamorado de otra persona, por un momento dude pero ahora ya estoy seguro

\- Pero Archie ha pasado tan poco de su ruptura a lo mejor estas equivocado

\- No Candy y la persona que quiero

Cuando Archie iba a decir quién era la persona que quería y la por cual dejo a Anni escuchamos una voz

\- Archie – era Mariana

\- Mariana, dime que pasa

\- Podemos estudiar ahora

\- Me gustaría pero no tarda en sonar la campana de la comida

-Y eso era cierto justamente después de que lo dijo sonó la campana, como sabia justamente a qué hora sonaría la campana a lo mejor tenía muy buena intuición

\- Está bien – dijo

\- Nos fuimos camino al comedor, cada una de nosotras tomo su asiento correspondiente cuando de repente entro la hermana Grey a sentarse todas nos pusimos de pie para saludarlas, pero de repente dio un aviso algo que yo no esperaba,

\- Esto no es muy común niñas, pero el día de hoy tendremos una alumna nueva

-Pero como – decían todas

\- Ellas es Patricia, anteriormente era estudiante de este Colegio y se reincorpora nuevamente

No lo podía creer era Paty, mi mejor amiga Paty, pero claro dijo que iba a darme una sorpresa, corrí hasta ella para darle un gran abrazo o por dios como podía estar aquí, me sentí tan llena de dicha

\- Candice Andrew, cuida tu comportamiento – me dijo

\- Si hermana lo siento

\- Siéntense en la mesa por favor en silencio

\- Si hermana – contestamos los dos de una manera solemne

Las dos nos sentamos, pero yo tenía una enorme dicha por estar junto con mi amiga por dios esto era genial por fin dejaría de sentirme sola, solo algo consternaba mi cabeza, quien era la chica por la cual Archie dejo a Anni será acaso Mariana, no eso no podría ser ella, ella no por favor no.

* * *

chicas saludos a todas me encanta sus comentarios me encanta que les guste la historia diganme que piensan y que les gustaria leer pero creo que la historia como va les esta gustandon


	14. Chapter 14

Tomamos la clase de la tarde como normalmente lo hacíamos es de buenos modales termino la clase, salimos pero yo seguía sin creer que Paty estuviera aquí, como era posible por dios santo y peor que yo debí sospecharlo

-Por qué no me dijiste que regresabas a Londres

-Quería sorprenderte – me dijo

-Y valla que será una sorpresa

-Quería sorprenderte

-Pero cuéntame que has hecho en este tiempo y la abuela como esta?

-Bien tu sabes que después de que Stear murió, me volvió loca, la depresión me estaba matando

-Fue muy dura la muerte de Stear para todos

-Lo se

-Pero y que paso luego

-Bueno, la abuela me distraía mucho además de que mis padres estaban al pendiente de mí, decidieron que debería estar en terapias para poder superarlo pero me negué, además de que mi única compañía fue mi recamara durante meses, pero un día de repente soñé con Stear que el necesitaba y decidí que no me podía dar por vencida que a el no le gustaría

-Qué bueno Paty

-Pero dime Candy como van las cosas con Archie

-Tuvimos la oportunidad de salir y de aclarar algunas cosas, pero hay cosas que un no logro comprender dentro de todo

-Como por ejemplo

-Siento una sensación extraña cuando estoy con el dejo de ser yo

-O te estas enamorando de el

-Claro que no el es como mi hermano

-Pero no lo es Candy, no hay lazos familiares que los unan

-El apellido

-Eso es un lazo superficial

-Bueno eso lo discutimos luego vamos a la biblioteca a Archie le dará mucho gusto verte

-Si está bien – dijo Paty

Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, cuando entramos me costó mucho entrar a Archie pues estaba en una de las zonas más alejadas del salón, Mariana ya se encontraba ahí me molesto mucho verlos tan juntos pero no era por las razones que Paty creía por supuesto que no es solo que esta chica no me simpatizaba y no era buena para él y yo no podía permitir que estuviera con el yo sabía que con el tiempo le haría daño y por supuesto esto no lo iba a permitir

-Hola – dije

-Hola – contesto Archie, pensé que no vendrías

-Mira Archie quien se unió al colegio hoy

Se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba yo

-Pero Paty que sorpresa

-Se levantó de su silla, mientras Mariana se quedaba observando con mucha molesta no puedo negarlo, sentí un poco de placer

-Cuando llegaste

-Me uní al grupo de Candy hace un rato

-Que gusto de verdad, déjame presentarte

-Si – dijo Paty

-Mariana ella es Patricia era la prometida de mi hermano Stear

-Mucho gusto

-Bueno no queremos interrumpir – dijo Paty

-No esperen – dijo Archie

-Mariana perdóname pero tengo mucho que platicar con ellas

-Pero prometiste estudiar conmigo – dijo Mariana haciendo un puchero

-Si lo sé pero entiéndeme una amiga acaba de llegar podremos estudiar mañana

-Está bien

Tomo su libro se levantó de la silla y se fue muy enojada

-Creo que ella se molestó – dije

-Ya se le pasara, porque no vamos al jardín chicas

-Está bien – dijimos las dos

-Salimos rumbo al jardín

-Y dinos Paty que nos cuentas de Florida

-No mucho, mi abuela se siente muy feliz en américa, aunque mis padres prefieren otros países y extrañan mucho Europa

-Ya veo – dije- y dime viajaste a Chicago

-Si, me quería despedir de Anni

\- Ho ya veo – dijo Archie mirando hacia el cielo

-Y también pude ver a Albert, bueno al señor Andrew

-Enserio

-Sí, me pido que les mandara sus saludos, además de que les entregara unas cosas, están en mi maleta, mañana que desempaque se los entrego son 2 cofres

-Y como viste a Anni – pregunte

-Bueno la vez que la fui a visitar, se encontraba Eliza con ella y solo me despedí, me pido que te dijera Archie que ella no te había olvidado y que esta con la esperanza de que le contestes la carta que te envió hace algunos días

-Anni te escribió – pregunte

-Si fue hace algunos días

-Y por qué no le contestaste

-Ella me está pidiendo que regresemos – dijo mirando al cielo – pero yo no pienso volver con ella

-Pero porque – dijo Paty

-Paty tu amaste mi hermano y el a ti y siempre envidie su relación en ese aspecto yo no puede querer a Anni como él te quiso a ti y ahora menos porque me doy cuenta que amo a otra persona y la estoy amando con un amor intenso

-Archí yo creo que tu ….- dije, pero Paty me interrumpió

-Haces lo correcto

-Como dices Paty – pregunte

-Si él no la ama está bien, no tiene por qué atarse a alguien que en verdad no lo quiere

-Gracias por entenderme Paty

En ese momento sonó la campana y Archie se despidió mientras Paty y yo nos comenzamos a dirigir al comedor

-Que pasa Candy

-Por qué le dijiste eso a Archie

-Candy tu que harías

-Pues yo

-Claro que te quedarías con la persona que te quiere verdad

-Pues creo que si – dije dudosa – por eso creo que Archie y Anni deben estar juntos

-Lo haces por ella

-Pues sí, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana por eso quiero su felicidad

-Entonces Archie no te importa

-Como dices eso

-Lo digo porque con eso solo buscaras su infelicidad, la verdad parece que no te importa Archie

-Como me puedes decir eso

-Entonces deja que busque su felicidad con alguien más Candy y por favor hazme caso en esto que te voy a decir deja que el busque su felicidad y tu busca la tuya, te lo digo como amiga por favor trata de ser feliz y deja de pensar en la felicidad de los demás

Paty se adelantó hacia el comedor y me dejo un poco atrás valla que tenía razón a donde estaba llevando mi vida si Archie ya no quería a Anni debía de apoyarlo y aunque Anni fuera mi amiga ahora Archie era mi familia y no cualquier familiar era alguien por el cual yo sentía algo muy especial, paso la hora de la merienda de una manera muy tranquila y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones

-En que habitación estas Paty

-Junto a la tuya

-O genial entonces seremos vecinas verdad

-Creo que así será – dijo mientras comenzó a reír

-Paty tienes razón

-En que

-Dejare que Archie sea feliz y yo empezare a pensar en mi

-Eso me parece muy bien

-Gracias amiga

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y yo me retire a dormir, ahora tenía mucho que pensar sobre todo como comenzaría desde cero

* * *

chicas les traigo un nuevo capitulo y déjenme decirles que me encanta sus comentarios los leo todos, también me gusta saber que cada vez mas me leen o les gusta la historia estoy feliz de que les agrade y si tienen sugerencias déjenme saberlas y las considerare les mando un saludo


	15. Chapter 15

Durante esa noche no pude dormir una pesadilla invadió mi sueño de una manera demasiado cruel me

Flashback

Me encontraba acercándome a una iglesia to llevaba un ramo en la mano y un hermoso vestido, debía asistir a una ceremonia de repente lo vi, él estaba en el altar esperando a alguien, era Archie con un hermoso traje gris y una camisa de seda de esas camisas que a él le encantaban una hermosa camisa fina y cara y su cara relucía de felicidad, no veía una sonrisa así desde el día que nos conocimos

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo por esa hermosa alfombra roja que adornaba todo el recinto, la iglesia estaba llena de flores y de mucha gente de repente vi a la tía abuela sentada y con una cara de aprobación que no había visto en mucho tiempo y a Albert el cual sonreía pero no muy seguro de si, asintió con la cabeza como dándome una aprobación cuando de repente Archie me dijo

\- Candy gracias por apoyarme en esto

\- Como

\- Gracias por aceptar ser dama de honor

\- Que – dije

De repente vi que mi elegante vestido se convertía en un vestido sencillo de color melón, mientras que Mariana aparecía detrás de mí con un hermoso vestido de novia, yo no sabía que estaba pasando estaba demasiado desconcertada para poder atender a las situación

\- Gracias Candy, Archie escogió a la mejor – dijo Mariana – A mi

\- Pero como – pregunte

\- Siempre fuiste tan ciega

\- Que

\- Eres ciega Candy, eres ciega

Fin del Flashback

En ese momento desperté alterada era aun de madrugada dentro de mi habitación hacia mucha calor, así que abrí los ventanales de mi recamara para que entrara aire fresco, por dios santo que era ese sueño, no ese no era un sueño tenía que haber sido una pesadilla pero porque soñé que Archie se casaba con ella porque con ella

Algo no cabía duda la tía abuela la aprobaría pero y Albert no el no lo haría pero y Archie sería feliz con una chica como ella no eso no podría pasar claro ella era refinada y muy bien educada criada en los mejores círculos sociales todo Chicago y yo una chica del hogar de Pony, pero que pensaba más bien debí decir Anni y yo o no

Con el paso de los minutos desee volver a dormir necesitaba descansar mañana seria viernes y necesitaba estar descansada para las clases afortunadamente el fin de semana que continuaba era un fin de semana en el podíamos salir, me sentí muy cansada pero tenía que seguir ahora que lo pensaba se acercaba un periodo vacaciones en el cual descansábamos dos semana y Albert había prometido venir a vernos en esos días mientras podría aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza

Al otro día me sentía muy cansada durante mis clases, aunque trate de no dejar de prestar atención, pero mi mente de repente se viajaba demasiado recordando el sueño de anoche

\- Candy

\- Hola maestro

\- Te sentí muy distraída hoy en clase, todo bien

\- Si solo estoy cansada

\- -Han sido muy extenuantes estos días, espero que te reponga por que el trabajo en el hospital no será fácil

Si lo sé y estaré bien

\- Bien entonces confió en ti

\- Si maestro

\- Te quiero muy atenta Candy, de hecho el primer día te enseñare unos expedientes muy interesante, me interesa tu opinión

\- Si profesor

\- Y en el hospital llámame por mi nombre si Candy

Se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, el maestro es muy amable conmigo y me da gusto porque lo siento como si fuera un amigo cercano por lo menos me permite no sentirme sola dentro de las clases de medicina, mientras Paty esta en los talleres de cocina y literatura

Salí rumbo al patio pues quedaba la hora de estudio que se realiza dentro de la biblioteca y me encontrar con Paty

\- Que tal tus clases Candy

\- Bien y las tuyas

\- Muy bien me siento muy bien de haber regresado

-Qué bueno

\- Pero Candy que te pasa, te vez algo cansada

\- Si es que no logre dormir bien

\- Y eso por que

\- Tuve mucho insomnio, toda la noche

\- Ya veo, oye hay unas cosas de la clase de Literatura que no entiendo voy a buscar un libro

\- Si mientras yo daré un repaso a mis apuntes

Cuando saque el cuaderno vi que alguien se sentó a mi lado

\- Hola Candy – dijo dulcemente

\- Hola Archie

\- Valla te vez muy cansada

\- Si Paty ya me lo dijo

\- Que tienes te sientes enferma

\- No, solo no pude dormir

\- Que extraño tú no tienes problemas con eso, de hecho uno dura demasiado para despertarte

\- Archie

\- Que Candy, es verdad

\- Que chistoso

Dije eso poniéndome seria

\- No te pongas así gatita

\- Entonces

\- Anda gatita eso no quita que te veas linda cuando duerme

\- Archie

En ese momento nos interrumpió mi pesadilla

\- Archie ya puedes estudiar conmigo

\- Ha si claro, por cierto Candy, hace un rato vino el chofer del tío

\- Como Albert vino, pero no me aviso nada

\- No fue le Candy, fue la tía

\- Ha ya veo

\- Me pidió que mañana nos quería ver a los dos en la casa que tenemos aquí en Londres

\- Está bien

\- Pasará por nosotros a las 11 te parece bien

\- Si Archie gracias por avisarme

\- Bien te veré mañana

Dijo dando un beso en la mejilla

\- Ya volví – dijo Paty

\- Si

\- A donde fue Archie

\- Tenía que estudiar con Mariana

\- Ha ya veo

\- Me dijo que la Tía abuela está aquí en Londres, mañana iremos a verla

\- Por qué no nos acompañas

\- No se Candy tu no crees que eso le moleste

\- No lo creo Paty

\- Entonces acepto está bien

\- Me alegra después de verla podríamos ir a comer los tres

\- Me parece una estupenda idea

Así que terminamos de estudiar, esa noche pude dormir un poco más, no sé si por que no regreso la pesadilla o porque estaba lo suficientemente cansada para que mi cuerpo me exigiera descanso una cosa es segura el día de hoy era un hermosos día soleado trate de apurarme pues sabía que a la tía no le gustaba la impuntualidad

Estuvimos en la entrada de la puerta a las 11 en punto y nos subimos al coche que había enviado la tía por nosotros, todo esto era demasiado para mi

\- Vaya Candy hoy tienes mejor semblante – dijo Archie

\- Anoche si dormí

\- Eso es bueno será una semana muy pesada – dijo Paty

\- Si eso cierto – conteste

\- Que noticia traerá la tía, por que la insistencia de vernos, normalmente descansa un poco

\- Bueno fue una fortuna que estuviéramos de descanso – dije

\- Si en eso tienes razón – dijo Archie

Seguimos el camino a la mansión en Londres de la familia Andrew, esta contaba con un hermosos jardín estaba ubicada en un zona residencial por su puesto y aunque no era tan grande como la casa de chicago, contaba con muchas habitaciones y mucho espacio, en esta estaban instaladas nuestras cosas personales, Archie y yo teníamos recamaras asignadas pues muchas de nuestras cosas no estaban permitidas en el colegio, como las fotografías, las joyas y teníamos que tener poca ropa pues dentro utilizábamos el uniforme que el colegio establecía

\- Señoritas y joven pueden pasar al estudio por favor – dijo la dama de compañía de la tía

\- Si gracias – dijo Archie

\- -Entramos al despacho y vimos a la tía abuela sentada y junto a ella se encontraba Eliza y Anni

\- Bienvenidos – dijo la tía

Mientras Archie y yo manteníamos un silencio profundo no sabíamos que estaban haciendo aquí ni con que intensiones habían venido a Londres pero de esta visita no saldría nada bueno de eso estoy segura

* * *

hola nenas les dejo un capitulo nuevo me tarde lo se el siguiente sera pronto saludos por cierto me encantan sus comentarios de verdad y me alegra que cada vez sean mas las que se unen a esta historia y ver que hay muchas fans de nuestro hermoso Archie


	16. Chapter 16

-Tía es un gusto – por fin dijo Archie

-Sea bienvenida a Londres – dije

-Candice me da gusto ver que el viaje a Londres te ha sentado, empiezas a verte como una dama

-bienvenida Señora – dijo Paty

-me da gusto verte Patricia, como estas

-bien señora mucho más repuesta

Seguimos con el protocolo marcado pero el aire se sentía tenso se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-bien el abuelo les manda unos obsequios están ahí, dijo señalando un rincón del despacho

-gracias – dijimos Archie y yo al mismo tiempo

-quería verlos para decirles que nos han llegado buenas noticias del colegio, al parecer su conducta ha sido intachable cosa que me alegra, para traer a Eliza y Annie, ellas también se integraran al colegio a partir de mañana

Nuestra cara de sorpresa se volvió y desagrado fue demasiado notorio por lo menos para nosotros

-Archie

-Si tía

-El abuelo me comento el caso de la ruptura que tienes con la señorita Britter y estoy en total desacuerdo

-Pero tía

-Déjame terminar

-Confió que estos días juntos, sirvan para que reflexionen

-Si tía

-En cuanto a ti Candy

-Si

-Espero que sigas teniendo buenos resultados en el colegio, no estoy feliz con que seas una estudiante de medicina, pero no puedo contradecir una decisión del abuelo William, además te envía esta carta y me pide que le conteste a la brevedad

-Si tía

-Ahora les pido que se retiren tengo una reunión con el dueño de un banco a demás quiero que le den un recorrido a Annie y a Eliza por Londres y prevengan la llegada de Neil que será en unos días

-Si tía – contestamos

-Bien, fue un gusto verlos, les hare llegar los obsequios por la tarde con el chofer para que puedan ir a pasear como buenos niños que son

-Gracias tía, con su permiso – dijo Archie

-Y Candy

-Si

-Buen desempeño

-Gracias tía

Recibí una felicitación de la tía eso me tenía bastante entusiasmada, pero no sabía cómo tomar la venida de Annie y Eliza, que pretendía bueno lo de Annie era obvio, pero Eliza devuelta en Londres eso no lo entendía, después de todo ella tenía un pretendiente Baquero en chicago que al parecer tenía un futuro prominente en los negocios

-Bueno a donde iremos – dijo Eliza

-Pues nosotros a comer- dijo Archie- ustedes dos pueden ir a donde quieras

-Pero Archie, la señora Elroy pidió que nos acompañaran – dijo Annie

-Es cierto – dijo Eliza – pero si no la quieres obedecer se lo diremos

-No es necesario – intervine – porque no vamos a comer y regresamos al colegio

\- Pero Candy – dijo Archie

-Anda vamos – le dije

-Está bien – dijo el resignado

Tomamos uno de los coches para que nos llevara a un restaurant muy clásico de una de las mejores zonas en Londres

-Y dinos Archie como estas – pregunto Eliza

-Bien gracias

-Pero por qué tan cortante

-Si Archie porque – pregunto Annie

-La verdad no entiendo que hacen aquí

-La Tía nos pidió que viniéramos para tomar con ustedes clases

-Y Albert estuvo de acuerdo

-No, pero la tía insistió – dijo Eliza

Yo solo escuchaba, así que Albert no estuvo de acuerdo, bueno eso no me sorprendía pero no cabía duda que a lo mejor el sueño de la tía era casar a Archie con Annie, pero y el que quería, pero que pensaba el por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo

-Archie no te enojes – dijo Annie tomándolo del brazo

-Ya llegamos – dije de repente

-Permíteme ayudarte – dijo Archie

Bajo del coche para poderme ayudar a bajar del auto

-Gracias – le dije

Entramos al restaurante y fue la comida más lenta que pudimos tener, era raro porque Archie era una persona muy risueña pero en esta ocasión su molestia era muy grande terminamos de comer y salimos

-Ahora a donde iremos – pregunto Eliza

-Nosotros al colegio – dijo Archie

-Pero Archie la señora Elroy dijo …..- decía Annie

-Se lo que dijo – levanto la voz Archie

-Nosotros estamos muy cansados – dije – pero podríamos quedarnos hoy en la mansión y mañana domingo por la tarde volver al colegio

-Esa es una estupenda idea – dijo Paty

-Está bien – dijo Archie resignado

Tomamos el auto de regreso a la mansión

-Que pronto regresaron – dijo la tía

-Si es que estamos cansados – dijo Archie

-Bien vallan y descansen enseguida les mandare indicar cuáles son sus recamaras

-Gracias – contestamos

Esperamos a que nos asignaran la recamara correspondiente, Archie se encerró en la suya y no volvió a salir en toda la tarde, yo no quise molestarlo así que me pase la tarde platicando con Paty,

-Que piensa Candy

-De que

-Pues de la llegada de ellas

-Creo que algo tienen entre manos

-Si yo igual

-Sabes Paty me duele ver a Annie en esa actitud pero yo no puedo hacer nada como ella piensa

-Creo que debe ser decisión de Archie

-Si lo se

-Bueno Candy descansa, mañana volveremos al colegio

-Si Paty tu también descansa

Tuve la fortuna que desde mi ventana se veía el patio de atrás donde había una bancas blancas que rodeaban una hermosa fuente con un angel en el centro rodeado de árboles frutales y como no podía dormir decidí bajar a caminar un rato, de repente lo vi cubierto con una bata en color vino mirando al cielo, era una hermosa noche llena de estrellas en las cuales no necesitas luz por que la luna brilla con el resplandor de un hermoso sol

-En qué piensas - dije

-Ho Candy

-Perdón te asuste

-No está bien

-Puedo sentarme

-O que torpe que descotes claro siéntate

-En qué piensas Archie

-En esta tarde, sabes tengo que agradecerte

-Que cosa

-Que me ayudaras a mantener la calma es solo que Annie tiende a exasperarme a veces

-Siempre has sido muy paciente

-Pero hoy fallo

-Vamos todos tenemos un mal día

-Si es cierto

-Mira que linda noche

-Si por eso quise salir necesitaba aire fresco

-Hace mucho que no veía las estrellas

-Sabes Candy yo las miro todas las noches desde el balcón pidiendo que me guíen y que me consuelen

-Lamentas la perdida de Stear es normal

-Y la perdida de mi amor

-De que hablas

-De ser mal correspondido

-Archie sé que Mariana te aceptara

-Pero de que hablas

-Es que acaso no estás enamorado de ella

-Por dios no Candy, ellas es como mi hermana

-Entonces hay alguien mas

-Si y ahí a estado

-Como dices

-Candy te sigo amando, pensé que lo sabias

-Archie

-Y te pido perdón

-Por que

-Por lo que are

Me tomo de los hombros y me beso, fue un beso profundo lleno de amor, se empezó a electrificar mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y mi mente se desconectó al grado que correspondí ese beso como si fuera el que estaba deseando hace tanto tiempo

* * *

chicas los prometí un nuevo capitulo y un beso ademas díganme que opinan quieren un relación clandestina o abierta


	17. Chapter 17

Seguimos con ese beso tan profundo como intenso sentí ese beso en lo más profundo de mi ser y el deseo constante de querer seguir con él, así que mis brazos se levantaron hacia su cuello por un momento mi mente me dijo que estaba mal pero mi cuerpo no respondía, hasta que mi cuerpo empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y creo que el del también y comenzó a separarse poco a poco

\- Archie

\- Perdóname Candy pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir tus labios y sobre todo que sepas que yo te amo a ti y lo seguiré haciendo

\- Pero Archie

\- Buenas noches

Y sin más se levantó y se fue, mientras yo seguía en esa banca de color blanco mientras miraba las estrellas, sin comprender totalmente lo que acababa de pasar como fue que mi cuerpo se desconectó y lo acepte, acepte ese beso como si de ello dependiera mi vida y por un momento así fue dependí de el para respirar

Pero yo no podía corresponderle no podía hacerlo no estaba bien, debía pensar en las personas a las que lastimaría, sin embargo una parte de mi necesitaba sentir esa clase de cariño, necesitaba sentirme amada

Las horas pasaron y yo seguí en el frío de la noche, hasta que pensé que fue suficiente parte de la noche, entre a mi recamara pero todavía me sentía perdida salida de mí y muy distraída llego la primer luz del día y con ella debía levantarme pero no tenía entusiasmo, así que me quede en mi dormitorio hasta que toco alguien

\- Pase

\- Candy estas bien

\- Paty, he si

\- La señora Elrroy pregunto por ti en desayuno

\- Ha ya veo

\- Candy

\- Y los demás

\- La señora le pidió a Archie que acompañara a Eliza y Annie a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para el colegio

\- Y el acepto

\- De mala gana pero si, Candy me escuchas

\- Paty necesito contarte algo

\- Claro dime

\- Anoche Salí al patio y me encontré a Archie de repente y sin más el me beso

\- Enserio

\- Si

\- Pues se tardó bastante – dijo Paty aliviada

\- Como dices

\- Candy era obvio que Archie a la que quiere es a ti, siempre lo fue

\- Ósea que tú lo sabias

\- Creo que la única que no se daba cuenta eras tu, Vamos Candy duerme otro rato yo avisare que estas indispuesta

\- Gracias Paty

\- Y Candy

\- Si

\- Dale una oportunidad a lo mejor es la medicina que tú necesitas para revivir

Pero de que hablaba Paty era cierto que ya no era misma que había cambiado mi perspectiva pero yo no podía con Archie, él no era el apropiado para mí o más bien yo no era apropiada para él, volví a dormir pero cuando desperté sentí la cesación de sus labios en mi boca y el sabes que estos provocaban, desperté y debía ser más de media tarde así que me vestí y baje

\- Condice te sientes mejor – pregunto la tía que tomaba té con Paty en la sala

\- Si gracias

\- Me da gusto, así ya podrán regresar al colegio, Archie y las chicas ya se fueron y Paty te esperaba

\- Gracias Paty

-Ya tengo mis cosas listas

\- Bien me da gusto

\- Entonces alístense y el chofer las llevara a la hora que quieran

\- Gracias – contesto Paty

\- Subimos por nuestras cosas y me fui al despacho para despedirme

\- Tía fue un gusto verla nos retiramos al colegio

\- Candice espera

\- Si

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti y de lo que te has convertido después de que termines tus estudios, montaremos una nueva ala en uno de los hospitales en chicago del cual tú te aras cargo

\- Pero tía

\- Ya lo he platicado con William y está de acuerdo y después de eso quiero que busques un buen partido para casarte, en cierto momento quise que fuera Neil, pero las cosas no pudieran ser ahora Candice eres una Andrew y necesitas estar con alguien de acuerdo a la altura de tu apellido, la misma recomendación le día a Archie hoy en la mañana

\- Tía no cree que es muy pronto para pensar en boda

\- Solo quiero que lo pienses y quiero que sigas con tus buenas notas escuchaste Candice

\- Si tía

\- Bien pueden irse y mucha suerte

Salimos de la mansión de los Andrew, esta era mi nueva vida y no era que me sorprendiera era que aún no me acostumbraba a seguir todas la reglas que me imponían, dentro de todo esto me daba gusto que Archie se adelantara al colegio así no tendría que verlo

\- Piensa huir hasta la graduación

\- Como dices Paty

\- Piensas huir todos los días

\- Claro que no, es mas no sé de qué hablas

\- De Archie vi tu cara de alivio cuando dijo la señora que él ya había vuelto al colegio

\- Claro que no

\- Vamos Candy

\- Bueno si estoy nerviosa

\- Y que piensas

\- Que cada día que pasa estoy amando más a Archie

\- Que

\- Si te sorprende que lo reconozca

\- Claro que me sorprende por dios Candy que maravillosa noticia

\- Tú crees

\- Pero por supuesto

\- Claro que eso no quiere decir que considere tener una relación con el

\- Como dices

\- Por dios Paty seamos sinceras tú crees que la tía aceptaría que yo estuviera con el cuándo ella espera una señorita de sociedad para casarse con el

\- Pero Candy que dices tú eres parte de una familia importante

\- Pero no cambia que sea la adoptada de la familia Andrew, una chica salida del Hogar de Pony

\- Candy – me dijo en tono de reproche

\- No me lo tomes a mal no me avergüenzo de mi pasado eso me hace la chica que soy

\- Pero – pregunto

\- Es simple sé que Albert lo aprobaría e incluso que tal vez nos daría su bendición pero la tía nunca lo aceptara, no soy la mujer que ella espera para Archie ni siquiera la que ella quisiera como futura cabeza de la familia

\- A que te refieres

\- Simple en algún momento Archie pasara a ser la cabeza de la familia Andrew y su esposa pero yo no podría ser la abuela quiere una mujer de buena familia, sumisa y capaz de dominar

\- Pero Candy tu eres de una buena familia y capaz de dominar

\- Pero no tengo lo más importante

\- Que

\- Capacidad para ser sumisa

Las dos reímos un rato, por lo menos hasta que llegamos al colegio fuimos recibidos por una de las hermanas y cada una se fue a su habitación correspondiente, dentro del mi cuarto estaban las cajas con, os obsequios que me había enviado Albert y hasta arriba de las cajas la carta que me envió.

_**Querida Candy **_

_**Me da gusto que te haigas acoplado al colegio debo decirte que estoy orgulloso de que lo estés haciendo bien debo de confesarte que me siento complacido de tus buenos resultados quiero que sigas así he hablado con la Tía Abuela y he aceptado construir un ala nueva dentro de unos de los hospitales de Chicago la cual espero que tu dirijas cuando te gradúes y por ultimo quiero pedirte algo muy importante, no te pido que sientas lo que no puedes, pero si en algún momento deseas seguir tu corazón y te enamoras de alguien quiero que sepas que respetare tu decisión y después de eso la apoya incluso contra los deseos de la Tía, tengo al candidato perfecto para ti pero todo depende de ti, si estas de acuerdo quiero que ese caballero que este a tu lado sea Archie, tú decides al final, por ultimo dentro de las cajas encontraras unos vestidos nuevos que te compre y un collar que pertenecía a la madre de Anthony sé que ella estaría de acuerdo en darte **_

_**P.D. tienes todo mi apoyo te quiero y piensa bien en el deseo de tu corazón **_

_**Atentamente **_

_**Con amor tu padre **_

Las palabras de Albert causaban mucha conmoción dentro de mi cabeza sería posible que el entendiera mi corazón más que yo misma

* * *

chicas me fascinan sus comentarios les dejo un nuevo capitulo ojala sea de su agrado


	18. Chapter 18

El afán de todo mundo recientemente es hacerme ver que me equivoco o sencillamente mi mente quiere creer eso, pero mi corazón hoy dice cosas muy distintas que debo hacer como seguiré, miraba los obsequios que me envió Albert, tome los vestidos, eran de un hermoso color azul y una de color rosa, me quedaban a la perfección además el collar era de perlas con un hermoso dije en el centro era un gargantilla bellísima la coló que en el alhajero que tenía dentro de mi tocador al abrirlo vi ahí mi emblema familiar, el escudo de la familia Andrew, sabia de mis responsabilidades que venían con el pero nunca pensé que cambiarían tanto mis sentimientos, después de ver a Archie como mi primo ahora lo veía con ojos de amor pero sería posible seguir así

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para irme a misa necesitaba orar un momento encontrar mi paz, cuando de repente escuche una risa discreta que entraba a la iglesia voltee por que se me hizo conocida y vi a Annie entrando del brazo de Archie a la capilla, creo que estoy empezando a odiar los lunes, detrás de ellos entro Paty que se sentó a mi lado

\- Los viste

\- Imposible no verlos

\- No vez extraña a Annie

\- A que te refieres Paty

\- Simple, recuerda era muy tímida y durante estos días la he visto como decirlo coqueta

\- No me había fija

En ese momento comenzó la misa, era cierto lo que decía Paty como era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes que estaba pasando con ella, teníamos de escuchar la misa pero la madre dio un último informe

\- Niños recuerden que en dos semanas más serán las vacaciones descansaran 2 semanas, para los estudiantes de medicina hoy comenzaran sus prácticas dentro de los hospitales de tal forma que se deben cumplir todas las clases, sus salidas serán solo por 2 horas y media y comenzaran a compartir las algunas clases con los alumnos de derecho

Eso no era bueno ese era la clase de Archie

\- Por ultimo quiero felicitarlos por que los resultados de los últimos días académicamente han sido muy buenos y por ello el ultimo día de clase celebraremos un festival que servirá para su relajación, a este festival ya fueron invitados sus familiares

Es escucho la conmoción por toda la capilla

\- Les pido guarden respeto al recinto donde están y salgan en silencio

Valla que esto era un dolor muy grande un festival, pero seguramente en este si podría acompañarme Albert y era en solo dos semanas tenía mucho que hacer y mucho que pensar sobre todo con lo que pasaba en mi cabeza últimamente, salimos de la capilla Paty y yo, cada una se dirigía a su respectiva clase, ella a Historia del Arte y yo a Anatomía y Biología, me hacer que al salón y ya estaba el profesor ahí

\- Hola candy buenos días

\- Hola profesor

\- Cómo te sientes

\- Mucho mejor que días pasados gracias por preguntar

\- Lista para hoy en la tarde

\- Si muy emocionada para ser verdad

\- Bien necesito que te quedes unos minutos después de clases te explicare algunas cosas está bien

\- Si por supuesto

\- Bien

En ese momento comenzaron a entrar todas mis compañeras al salón y comenzamos las clases, cuando el profesor estaba asignando las áreas correspondientes entro la hermana Margaret

-Profesor le traigo a su nueva alumna

-Bien, por favor presente señorita

-Buenas tardes soy Annie Britter

No supe si en ese momento mi cara fue de sorpresa o de horror algo estaba seguro de incredulidad si era que demonios hacia Annie en esta clase, hasta donde yo sabía ella no tenía conocimientos ni siquiera básicos de la materia

-Bien señorita, tiene experiencia en alguna área médica – pregunto el profesor

-No ninguna

-Bien, pero ha leído el tema al respecto o sabe lo básico

-No profesor lo ciento – contesto

Todas las compañeras comenzaron a murmurar cosas como, entonces que hace aquí, se ve que es una niña mimada, no sobrevivirá un día

-Bien – dijo el maestro en un tono resignado – entonces siéntese y espere después de la clase quiero ver unas cosas con usted

-Si profesor – dijo y toma asiento

Mientras estaba asignando los papeles dentro de los cuales nos desempeñaríamos dentro del hospital, nos dio los documentos necesarios, algunos estarían en cardiología, otros en emergencias, otros en traumas y otros nos dirigiríamos a pacientes que han estado en el frente militar, soldados muy lastimados y con problemas ceberos, termino la clase y seguimos en nuestras cosas aprendiendo como medicar a niños pequeños y las curación para en caso de envenenamientos y quemaduras

Eran cosas que yo conocía como enfermera, pero no como médico, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas dentro de esta especialidad por un momento me dio curiosidad y vi la cara de Annie la cual me resulto ser de confusión, a lo mejor me equivocaba

\- Bien es todo por el día de hoy los veré en el hospital está bien

\- S-i – contestamos todos

\- Bien ahora señorita Candice permítame 5 minutos

\- Si profesor

\- Señorita Britter dígame, porque medicina

\- -Siempre me pareció interesante

-Pero señorita no tiene los conocimientos básicos y ni siquiera entro al curso a tiempo

\- Es que mi padre me pidió que estudiara algo y me pareció que era lo indicado

\- Bien, pero sabe que se necesita vocación y mucha dedicación

\- Estoy dispuesta a aprender

\- Bien señorita, veré que lugar asignarle para que aprenda y mientras tanto tendrá la misma labor que todas e incluso más, póngase al corriente estudie y hoy en el hospital veré su capacidad

\- Si profesor

\- Y señorita,

\- Si

\- Lleve una bata blanca

\- Si

\- Odio este tipo de alumnas

\- Como dice profesor

\- Perdón señorita Candy, es que esta señorita es una niña mimada, no creo que dure la semana dentro del hospital, pero la labor de la institución es orientarlas y ella no tendrá el potencial suficiente, lo puedo ver – dijo

\- Pero profesor a lo mejor podamos ayudarla

\- Si Candy pondré a alguien a que la ayuden, pero no puedes ser tú el área donde trabajaremos es muy demandante

-Si profesor lo se

\- Bueno eso nos lleva el tema entre tú y yo

-Si

-Estos expedientes son de tres pacientes muy delicados dentro del hospital, todos fueron heridos de gravedad aun no pueden hablar y padecen de amnesia tienen un daño cebero y una inflación cerebral que podría colapsar en cualquier momento en un derrame que les cueste la vida, llévate estos expedientes, revísalos y cuando llegues al hospital dime qué opinas

-Si profesor

-Y Candy

-Si

-Quiero que en el hospital me llames por mi nombre está bien

-Si

-Bien te veré por la tarde

Salí del salón de clases, al comedor y después a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco antes de tomar las clases de modales y literatura, esto sería un periodo muy pesado para todos y ahora Annie la cual no dejaba a Archie y eso me carcomía por dentro pero no podía hacer nada, no debía o tal vez si

* * *

chicas les dejo un nuevo capitulo


	19. Chapter 19

La tarde paso y nos encontrábamos en el hospital, cuando de repente el profesor Leonardo nos dio la bienvenida al hospital, me da mucho gusto que se encuentren aquí bueno en cada área, ya todo mundo sabe a dónde dirigirse y en las áreas los están esperando

\- Ha señorita Britter, usted estará con la señorita Candice y conmigo, mientras veo donde se desempeña mejor

\- Pero profesor pensé que yo podía estar en el área de Urgencias

\- Y sabe algo de curaciones

\- No

\- Entonces deberá estar con nosotros así aprenderá lo básico

\- Bien – dijo resignada

\- Candy revisaste los expedientes

\- Si

\- Y qué opinas

\- Son casos severos ambos sin embargo dos de ellos manejan recuerdos de su memoria a largo plazo, el problema es la corta, aunque han olvidado detalles básicos como nombre y dirección son cosas que hay que trabajar con ellos en cuanto su recuperación física avance, me preocuparía más su tercer paciente el cual parece haber perdido su memoria absoluta tiene heridas graves de quemaduras en el rostro y aunque son de primer grado puede ser que dejen marcas severas dentro de su piel, además de sus constantes perdidas de conocimiento o desmayos

\- Bien Candy tus deducciones son correctas y el tercer caso como me dices es el más severo veo que no costo trabajo leer el expediente eso es bueno

\- Gracias profesor

\- En qué quedamos

\- -Si, gracias Leonardo

\- Necesito que me sigas el ritmo en todo

\- Si

\- Bien señorita Britter y Candy nos dirigiremos con los pacientes, aremos curaciones de heridas las necesito concentradas está bien

\- Si

Annie comenzó a mirarme como si estuviera planeando algo pero no entendí esa mirada, así que no le preste atención comenzamos la curación del primer paciente y Leonardo lo hizo de una manera excepcional

\- Bien Candy tú y la señorita Britter el segundo

Cuando tome al paciente, Annie corto mal el vendaje a propósito lastimando un poco al paciente el cuanto él se quejó Leonardo volteo, preguntando qué había pasado, pero un pequeño brote de sangre comenzó a salir y de repente Annie grito

\- No veo nada

\- Y se desmayó, Leonardo la alcanzo sujetar

\- Candy puedes encargarte del paciente mientras la llevo a urgencias

\- Si claro

\- Salió corriendo rumbo a emergencias con Annie en brazos y yo termine el vendaje del paciente y le di sus medicamentos además de pedirle una disculpa por el descuido al momento de cambiarle el vendaje el cual no le causo ningún problema

\- Candy ya volví tuviste algún problema – dijo Leonardo

-No ninguno – dije sonriendo

\- Me perdí algo

\- Doctor esta doctora sabe cómo levantar el animo

-El profesor sonrió

\- Por favor permita que vuelva a hacerme las curaciones

\- Ya veremos general

\- Gracias

\- Por favor Candy acompáñame a mi consultorio

\- Si, hasta luego general

\- Gracias Candy

Acompañe a Leonardo a su consultorio, era muy lindo repleto de estantes con carros de colección y su título colgado en la pared además de un cómodo sillón de piel y un escritorio muy lindo

\- Como esta Annie

\- Sobrevivirá

\- Que bien me preocupe

\- Lo que paso allá Candy no estuvo bien

\- Lo se lo lamento

\- -Sé que tu no cortaste el vendaje fue Annie

\- - Es que

\- Candy está bien tuviste controlado el asunto te deje sola y te desempeñaste bien

\- Gracias

\- -Ahora está la hermana Margaret para llevarlas al colegio

\- Bien entonces me retiro

\- Si y Candy felicidades todo está muy bien

\- Gracias

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos al colegio en total silencio, pude ver a Annie se veía muy pálida, pero lo que hizo sobrepaso el limite pudo lastimar seriamente al general y ni siquiera lo pensó en que estaba pensando

Entramos al colegio a la hora de la cena, me senté junto a Paty y cenamos en silencio cuando terminamos sus entregaron las correspondencia que nos habían llegado yo recibí dos una del Hogar de Pony y otra de no podía ser del señor Britter

\- Entramos al colegio a la hora de la cena, me senté junto a Paty y cenamos en silencio cuando terminamos le conté todo lo que había sucedo

\- Sorprendente dijo

Estaba tan inmersa en la plática con ella que no me percate que estábamos cerca del jardín en una zona muy oculta

\- Paty que hacemos aquí

\- Yo le pedí que te trajera

\- Archie

\- Lo siento Candy, si me permiten yo me retiro

\- Paty

\- Después te veo

\- Pero Paty

-Se fue y me dejo con Archie

\- Cuanto tiempo me vas a evadir

-No sé de qué hablas – conteste

-Vamos Candy – dijo tomándome del brazo

-Que

-Te pido que seas sincera conmigo

-Sobre que

-Que sentiste cuando te bese, en ese momento me perdí en sus ojos pero me concentre

-Nada

-No me mientas

-No te miento

-Entonces no sentirás nada cuando haga esto

Me tomo por la cintura y sujeto mi cara mientras me besaba nuevamente, me beso como solo él lo sabía hacer de una manera fuerte pero con suavidad con el amor que me demostrabas y se desvaneció mi fuerza en su abrazo y me resigne a seguir ese beso de una manera profunda y suave y de repente se separo

-No lo sientes

-Que

-Que me amas

-Archie

-Dilo

-Bien te amo te basta

-Si eso me basta

Y me volvió a besar esta vez el beso fue más profundo aunque parezca imposible más tierno y más suave y mi cuerpo se desconectó en sus brazos, como lo lograba aun no lo sabía pero me deje llevar por ese calor que recorría mi cuerpo que corría por mis venas y me cubría poco a poco llevándome a un solo resultado no puedo vivir sin este hombre diga lo que diga no puedo vivir sin Archie

* * *

chicas ojala les guste me ecnatan sus comentarios los leo todos por cierto planeo empezar un fanfci de Hey Arnold por si les gusta y voy a continuar con uno abandonado de Sailor Moon ademas tengo unos capitulos no publicados de Ranma 1/2 diganme que opinan de este capitulo y de los otros fics


	20. Chapter 20

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de donde estábamos, estaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nos tomamos de la mano

\- Sabes que no van a castigar si nos encuentran aquí

-Y que importa valdrá la pena cualquier castigo por ti Candy

-Archie creo que nos tenemos que ir

-Crees que voy a dejarte ir ahora que te convencí

-Y que pretendes

-No separe de ti, sabes eres demasiado terca, me da miedo que si te vas cambies de opinión

-No lo hare

-Me lo prometes

-Archie es cierto que tengo miedo y más del que te puedes imaginar lo lamento por Annie, porque sé que ella te ama y lo siento por Mariana por que no dejare que te separe de mi lado

-De que hablas Mariana no me ve de ese modo

-O tu eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta

-Candy no me digas que estas celosa

-no, Bueno un poco, pero ella es demasiado coqueta contigo

-Candy mis ojos solo te ven a ti

-Eso me gusta

-Entonces me darás la oportunidad

-Escuchare a Albert y obedeceré mi corazón estaré contigo

-Gracias

-En ese momento sonó la última campana de la noche, que era indicativo que debíamos estar en nuestra habitación en unos momentos más

-Es la campana

-Si – dije – debemos irnos – me separe de el

-Espera

-Que

-Esto

Me volvió a tomar por la cintura y me beso, esta vez fue mucho más fácil, sujete su cuello y correspondí su beso

-Te veré mañana

-Si

-A qué hora,

-en la biblioteca en mi hora de estudio está bien

-Si

-Un último beso si – dijo Archie

-Si

Y nos volvimos a besar antes de irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, me escabullí entre los pasillos tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que logre entrar a mi recamara, me recargue en la pared para tratar de recuperar la respiración no lo podía creer acepte frente a le que lo amaba y que iba a luchar por este amo que sorpresa hasta para mí misma así que decidí escribirle a Albert

_**Querido Padre**_

_**Quiero agradecerte todos tus hermosos regalos, gracias por el collar me encanto y lo guardare como un gran tesoro, he decidido hacer caso a mi corazón y aceptare a tu prospecto para mí, ojala podamos verte pronto te he extrañado mucho, te prometo esforzarme aún mas, sabes hoy me fue muy bien el hospital y estaré encantada de hacerme cargo del área del Hospital en Chicago, no te defraudare**_

_**Con cariño Candice Andrew**_

Después de haber escrito esta carta recordé que tenía en el bolsillo dos cartas más que me habían llegado un era del hogar de Ponny y la otra del señor Britter pero como era posible que el señor Britter me escribiera a mí, en un momento lo averiguaría pero he decido abrir primero la del hogar de pony

**_Querida Candy_**

**_Esperamos que te encuentres bien hemos sabido por tu padre que has progresado mucha, estamos muy orgullosas de ti, sabes él ha estado muy al pendiente de todo el Hogar de Pony, bueno el señor Britter también nos visita constantemente, sabemos que estas muy ocupada con tus estudios, pero ojala nos puedas visitar pronto_**

**_Con cariño todo el Hogar de Pony_**

Ho señorita Pony hermana María como las extrañaba, así que conteste inmediatamente

S_**eñorita Pony y Hermana María**_

_**No saben cómo las extraño a ambas han pasado tantos días y lamento no haber escrito antes fue para mi muy difícil acoplarme a Londres, pero creo que por fin lo estoy logrando espero que me puedan perdonar, sabe señorita las he extrañado mucho, además echo de menos a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony pero espero verlas muy pronto**_

_**Con cariño Candy Andrew**_

Pero tenía que leer una carta más y esta me estaba llenando de curiosidad que es lo que me quería decir el señor Britter

_**Estimada Candy**_

_**Deseo felicitarte por el buen desarrollo que has tenido en el colegio, te estarás preguntando como lo sé, me encontré a tu padre días atrás en el banco que maneja y me lo conto, nunca dude que lograrías todas tus metas por eso insistí tanto en adoptarte, pero sin duda William fue el afortunado, la verdadera razón para esta carta es pedirte perdón, sé que Annie te culpa por su ruptura, pero sé que tu no hiciste nada para que eso sucediera, no pude impedir que Annie volviera al Colegio, te pido le tengas paciencia y por favor no te dejes guiar por el cariño que sientes hacia ella, es una niña muy tímida pero muy caprichosa espero que no te lastime Candy, cualquier cosa estaré a tu orden, te deseo éxito**_

_**SR. Britter**_

Valla, había cosas en esa carta que yo no esperaba, pero tal vez no me extrañaba, ahora me doy cuenta que mi amor por Annie me segó durante demasiado tiempo, pero hoy y solo esta vez pensare en este amor. Me fui a dormir sin saber que en la siguiente habitación se planeaba lo contrario a mi felicidad.

Habitación de Eliza y Annie

-Por qué tenemos que compartir recamara – dijo Eliza

-Sabes que ya na hoy lugares en el Colegio, tu madre tuvo que rogar para que nos aceptaran

-Sí, pero Candy y Paty, esas tontas tienen habitaciones propias, pero buen en fin cuéntame cómo te fue en el hospital

-Fue horrible

-Como dices eso si vi a tu profesor no es nada feo, debería ser encantador trabajar a su lado

-Sí, pero es horrible, hay muchos enfermos y mucha sangre

-Bueno y que paso

-Me desmaye

-Pero eres tonta como fue eso

-Es que cuando quise hacer ver mal a Candy corte un poco demás y el paciente comenzó a sangrar yo al ver la sangre no pude evitarlo y me desmaye

-Annie pero eres una idiota

-Pero Eliza no lo pude evitar

-Que acaso no quieres recuperar a Archie

-Claro que si pero aun no entiendo bien como conseguirlo

-Es simple – dijo Eliza – tenemos que hacer ver mal a Candy, frente a Archie y a las maestras y sobre todo en el Hospital, así ella se dará cuenta que este no es su lugar mostrara el cobre y se ira

-Pero Eliza, ella es hija del Señor Albert, seguirá viendo a Archie

-No Annie si tu vuelves con el antes de volver a Chicago, escúchame Annie si tu no haces algo Candy comenzara a enamorar a Archie

-Eso no sería posible sé que ella ama a Terry

-Yo no estaría tan segura yo los he visto muy unidos

-Pero eso no es sospecha para decir que ella se enamoró de el

-Annie entiéndelo si no logramos que la abuela la repudie nunca podrás casarte con Archie como sueñas

-Está bien

-Mañana comenzáramos con el plan entendiste

De regreso al colegio

En el día siguiente el sol brillaba como nunca, pero no era demasiado caluroso se notaba que era el frio Londres después de todo, las clases de la mañana habían sido muy pesadas, entre Historia, Matemáticas y por su puesto la clase de buena conducta, ahora teníamos un rato de descanso

-Cuéntame Candy como te fue con Archie

-Sabes que debería estar molesta contigo por lo que hiciste

-Vamos Candy necesitabas un empujoncito

-Yo

-Y además Archie me lo pidió con mucho empeño y no pude negarme

-Y te lo agradezco

-Como dices

-Archie y yo empezaremos a salir

No pude contener mi alegría y abrace a Paty

-Lo dices enserio. dijo sorprendida

-Si

-O Candy harán una pareja maravillosa

-Tengo miedo

-De que

-De ilusionarme y que todo termine mal

-Esta vez no será así, ya lo veras

-Eso espero

Seguimos descansando un rato en el jardín hasta que llegó la hora de ir a nuestra hora de estudio en la biblioteca, entre a la biblioteca buscando unos libros de anatomía que necesitaba para terminar mi tarea, cuando de repente sentí unas manos tomando mis cintura

* * *

Chicas amo a Archie no cabe duda, pero saben Terry va a regresar como familiar de alguien todavía estamos un poco lejos y a la vez cerca del final


	21. Chapter 21

-Me permite ayudarle señorita

-Oh, grite un poco asustada

-Tranquila

-Profesor me asusto

-Es que vi que te costaba alcanzar el libro

-Muchas gracias

-Si buscan la investigación que les deje de tarea, no la encontraras ahí – dijo dándome el libro que tenía en la mano – toma este

-Gracias

-De nada y Candy como te sentiste ayer – me pregunto mientras caminamos para sentarnos en una de las mesas

-La verdad muy bien, extrañaba el ambiente

-Te desempeñaste muy bien

-Gracias

-Y sabes quiero que si tienes duda o quisieras internarte un poco más en el ambiente me lo cuentes yo puedo ayudarte

-Gracias

-Perdón interrumpo – dijo Archie

-No para nada joven, me retiro

-He si - dije

-Te veo esta tarde Candy

-Si profesor

-Esta tarde – pregunto Archie

-Si en el hospital

-Ha ya veo

-Y como van tus clases Archie

-Son agotadoras, pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando – dijo – y a ti como te fue en el hospital ayer

-Bien al inicio pero sabes que Annie entro a estudiar a mi curso

-Como dices

-Vamos al jardín y te lo cuento

-Está bien

Salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en una banca

\- Ahora si Candy, dime que hace Annie en tu clase

\- Al parecer lo mismo que yo

\- Eso no me lo esperaba yo menos

\- Pero que hacen ustedes dos aquí – dijo Eliza de repente

\- Platicamos Eliza – dijo Archie

\- Si eso lo veo, no se te hace sospechoso Annie

\- Si la verdad si

\- Bueno necesitan algo

\- Solo quería decirte Candy que no me parece justo que el profesor tenga tanta preferencia contigo – dijo Annie

\- De que hablas – pregunte

\- Creo que si pide que lo llames por su nombre es por demasiada cercanía

\- Por su nombre – pregunto Archie

\- Que acaso no lo sabias – dijo Eliza – o creo que no, bueno nosotras nos vamos

Después de inyectar su veneno se fueron

\- Bien me lo explicas- dijo Archie

\- En el hospital soy la asistente del profesor, solo me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre para cuestiones de trabajo

\- Estas segura

\- Archie no me digas que estas celoso

\- Estoy celoso incluso del aire que rosa tu pelo

\- Archie

\- Candy confió en ti ciegamente

Y después me dio un beso largo y profundo, se conectó su cuerpo con el mío y cada momento respirar se dificultaba mas

\- Candy perdona a este celoso

\- Está bien

\- Pero te pido que si intenta propasarse, me lo digas

\- No creo que eso pase

\- Solo es una precaución

\- Está bien lo prometo

Y nos volvimos a besar

\- Archie no permitas que Eliza y Annie se metan en esto

\- No lo hare

\- Sabes necesito contarte algo mas pero

\- En ese momento sonó la campana

\- Candy hay que volver

\- Si

\- Pero tratare de verte mañana está bien

\- Si

\- Te quiero

\- Yo a ti

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, tome mi libro y me dirigí al comedor para después alistar mis cosas para irme al hospital

Esta tarde dentro del hospital fue más tranquila y me encargue de revisar a los pacientes en lo que el profesor le enseñaba técnicas básicas a Annie y de repente estaba frente al herido número tres, el que no había reaccionado, tenía la cara cubierta de vendas y al parecer cuando reaccionaba no recordaba nada de lo pasado

\- Así que encontraste al favorito

\- Al favorito Leonardo

\- Si, las enfermeras dicen que cuando despierta es muy simpático y siempre les saca una sonrisa

\- Ha ya veo

\- De hecho dicen que es muy ingenioso, despierta pocas horas al día

\- Bueno eso debe de ser normal, después de todo su cuerpo está herido y necesita reposo para reponerse

\- Eso es correcto, además los analgésicos son muy fuertes

\- Bueno no tardan en llegar por nosotras, es mejor que me valla

\- Está bien Candy, te veré mañana

\- Si, gracias

Salimos de la clínica como siempre y nos dirigimos inmediatamente al colegio para llegar a la hora de cena, hicimos nuestras oraciones y entregamos correspondencia, deseaba que paran los días para que llegaran las cartas a Chicago y también deseaba ver a Albert con muchas ganas y por fin creo que esperaba este festival con muchas ansias.

Estuvimos un rato en la biblioteca, estaba estudiando cuando llego Archie

\- Como estas gatita

\- Bien y tu que tal tu día

\- Bien, ahora si tienes toda mi atención

\- Quería contarte que el señor Britter me escribió

\- Como dices

\- Así como lo escuchas me escribió

\- Y que dice, sigue molesto conmigo

\- No pero me pide que sea paciente con Annie

\- Sabes que estoy pensando si

\- Candy no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo de darme esta oportunidad

\- No claro que no

\- Candy júrame que no estas cambiando de parecer

Le tome la mano con precaución de que nadie me viera

\- Escúchame, no me estoy arrepintiendo pero tengamos cuidado si

\- Si está bien

\- Sabes hoy que estuve en el hospital pude ver un paciente que fue herido en la guerra, no pude evitar pensar en Stear

\- Lo imagino

\- Aunque no pude verle la cara siento algo extraño con el

\- Candy no te consternes con eso, por favor cambia de área

\- Lo dices por el paciente o por mi jefe

\- Por ambos

\- Archie estas celoso

\- No puedo evitarlo

\- Archie por favor

\- Lo sé, pero bueno te tengo una sorpresa, espera una carta mañana temprano en tu recamara te daré una sorpresa

\- Que es

\- Ya lo veras

\- Te veré mañana – se despidió dando un beso furtivo en la mano

* * *

chicas que tal va la historia, espero que les guste las considero mis amigas y me fascinan sus comentarios


	22. Chapter 22

Paso toda la noche y dormí muy tranquila la relación con Archie iba muy bien, a la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que lo prometido lo cumplió, había una carta de Archie

_**Querida Candy**_

_**Te veo después de misa en el patio principal por favor no te vayas a tu clase ya verás lo que va a pasar**_

_**Te quiere Archie**_

Bueno eso más que una carta era una nota, pero bueno me coloque el uniforme y fue a la habitación de Paty para irnos juntas a misa

-Qué tal va el hospital Candy

-Bien pero es muy pesado

-Pero te apasiona

-Si eso es verdad, y tus clases Paty

-Muy bien, me gustan mucho pero te puedo confesar algo

-Claro

-He estado soñando a Stear, me pide ayuda

-Paty, para todos fue muy doloroso yo quisiera saber que paso, porque nunca recuperaron su cuerpo

-Pero no debemos indagar en eso Candy

-Pero Paty

-Por favor ya no hablemos de eso

-Está bien

Entramos a la capilla y espere a que la misa terminara con atención, me hacía mucho bien el consejo espiritual pero era pesado asistir a misa dentro del colegio sobre todo teniendo a Annie y Eliza dentro del colegio

-Vamos a clase – dijo Paty

-No, espera Archie me pidió que lo viera aquí

-Pero en pleno patio

-Si, no entiendo mucho

-Bueno entonces te veré mas tarde

-Si - conteste

Espere solo un minuto hasta que apareció Archie

-Que pasa – pregunte

-Espera solo un momento

-Pero si nos ven aquí nos van a castigar

-Claro que no, solo espera

En ese momento apareció la hermana Margaret

-Ves te lo dije – dije en voz baja

-Qué bueno que están juntos

-Que pasa hermana – dije

-Vallan a cambiarse, el chofer llegara por ustedes en cualquier momento

-Que – pregunte

-Vamos no escucharon – dijo la hermana

-Te veré en la entrada Candy – dijo Archie mientras me guiñaba un ojo

Yo no entendí nada pero me dirigí a mi recamara a cambiarme, cuando estuve lista me encontré con el profesor Leonardo que iba de camino al salón

-Candy

-Hola profesor

-Porque no llevas el uniforme

-Me pidieron que me cambiara pero no sé por que

-Ha ya veo – dijo – te sienta bien ese vestido

-Gracias – dije algo apenada

-Bueno voy a clase

-Si profesor

Seguí mi camino al portal y vi a Archie

-Bien me vas a explicar que pasa

-Es simple

-Ha si

-Vamos a tener una cita

-Pero y las clases – dije

-Vamos Candy – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-Está bien pero explica

-En cuanto nos subamos al carro te explico

-Está bien

Solo esperamos cinco minutos y el chofer llego por nosotros

-Ahora cuéntame

-La abuela se va hoy Candy, la dejaremos en el puerto para que tome el barco y después disponemos de tiempo paras tu y yo

-Pero como conseguiste el permiso

-No fue difícil – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano – solo disfrutemos este día

-Está bien

Seguimos nuestro camino a la mansión, y nos encontramos a la abuela enseguida la llevamos al embarcadero

-Bien chicos, gracias por traerme

-De nada tía – dijo Archie

-Los veré pronto muchachos

-Si – dijo Archie

-Candy, espero seguir viendo buenos resultados

-Si tía – dije

Se embarcó y nos despedimos de ella

-Y ahora

-Vamos tengo todo organizado

-Salimos a las afueras de Londres, donde se encontraba un hermoso jardín rodeado de un lago

-Esto es hermoso – dije

-Sabía que te gustaría

-En el coche traía una canasta con un picnic preparado, además de una botella de vino

-No hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos

-Lo se

-Vamos a sentarnos Candy

-Comenzamos a almorzar, amaba cada detalle de Archie para mi

-Candy que te pasa

-Solo pensaba

-En que

-En que me estoy enamorando cada día un poco mas

-Candy, me siento tan dichoso ahora que estas a mi lado

Me comenzó a besar el beso de suave subió a intenso y yo me deje llevar, poco a poco siguió besándome y me tomo por la cintura para poder recostarme en el suave pasto, y siguió con el beso, me deje guiar por el sin poner reparo alguno, su mano se ceñía mas a mi cintura y me apretaba contra el de una manera profunda y llena de deseo, hasta que tuvimos la necesidad de respirar

-Candy perdóname – dijo – me deje llevar

-Archie te deseo pero quiero que llevemos esto con calma

-Si está bien perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, siento lo mismo que tu

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo Archie

-Soñé oír esas palabras

-Pues las tienes y son sinceras

Pasamos paseando toda la tarde después de almorzar había olvidado todas mis obligaciones dentro del colegio y el hospital,

-Antes de que esta tarde termine, quiero darte esto Candy

-Que es

-Ábrelo

Tome la caja negra que me ofrecía dentro de él estaba un hermoso anillo cubierto con pequeños diamante

-Archie

-Candy no lo tomes como que te compromete pero piensa que ese anillo quieres decir que hay un compromiso entre nosotros un compromiso privado

-Si, está bien gracias

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo

Nos volvimos a besar de una manera muy dulce y muy apasionada a la vez

Tuvimos que volver al colegio después de una tarde tan maravillosa, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar Archie me detuvo

-Espera - dijo

-Que pasa

-Candy te amo lo sabes y en cuanto veamos a Albert formalizaremos esto

-Bien

-Estás de acuerdo

-Si Archie

-Entonces entremos – dijo mientras besaba mi mano

Al otro día dentro del colegio todo siguió normal

-Candy, donde te metiste ayer – pregunto Paty

-Salí con Archie

-Que romantico

-Lo se

-La pasaron bien

-Si me pidió formalizar con Albert lo de nuestra relación

-Y que decidiste

-Le dije que si

-Oh Candy serás muy feliz

-Lo sé, ahora debo irme a clase te veré luego

-Si yo igual

Al entrar al aula, la mitad de la clase ya estaba

-Candy puedes Esperar después de la clase

-Si profesor

Esto no era buena señal creo que me va reprender por faltar ayer a mis deberes, sin embargo lo que hice ayer era importante para mí, pero me concentre mucho en clase

* * *

chicas les traigo un nuevo capitulo ojala les guste, amo sus comentarios me hacen sentir querida, perdón la tardanza tuve la deprecion de reprobar un examen asi que tardare un poco en titularme pero ya me repuse y aqui estoy otra vez


	23. Chapter 23

-Candy que paso contigo ayer

-Lo siento profesor un imprevisto familiar

-Espero que no se repita

-No

-Candy te escogí por dedicada y necesito que estés consiente de esto

-Si, lo lamento no volverá a suceder

-Está bien te veré esta tarde

-Si

-Creo que después de todo no estuvo tan mal como lo imaginaba

Pasaron los días y las cosas cada día iban mejor entre Archie y yo sorprendentemente Annie y Eliza no interferían en nuestro camino ni siquiera Neil que se acababa de integrar al colegio nos estaba ocasionando problemas a demás mañana seria el día del festival, y después de eso tendríamos una semana de descanso en la cual pasearíamos por Londres con Albert que no debe de tardar en llegar a Londres, en mi recamara estaba seleccionando el vestido que portaría al día siguiente en el festival, es un rojo que estaba guardando para una ocasión especial además de un antifaz en forma de mascara veneciana en color dorado pues esta vez las fiesta será de antifaces en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante – dije

-Hola Candy

-Hola Paty

-Que haces

-Escojo el vestido que me pondré mañana y tu

-Estoy esperando que la abuela llegue por mi

-Oh ella vendrá

-Si, de hecho iremos a comprar mi vestido

-Oh que bien

-Quieres venir Candy

-Me encantaría, pero tengo guardia en el hospital

-Es una pena

-Si, salúdame a la abuela pero mañana la veré

-Si de tu parte, bueno te veré mas tarde

-Si Paty , suerte

Seleccione el vestido y lo puse cerca de la puerta para que no se arrugara, junto con mi antifaz y me dirigí al hospital a hacer mi guardia

-Hola general como esta

-Muy bien doctora

-Dígame Candy

-Pero en algún momento será doctora

-Sí, pero mientras tanto seré Candy

-Está bien, ojala todas aquí fueran tan bonitas como tu

-Muchas gracias

-De nada

-Bueno ya cambie su vendaje y le di su medicamento, como se ha sentido

-He logrado recuperar recuerdos

-Bien haga los ejercicios pero no se esfuerce demasiado, está bien

-Si, gracias

-Bien lo veré mas tarde

-Adiós Candy

Termine de dar mis rondas por todos los pacientes excepto con el nombrado el preferido, cuando revisaba su avance medico Leonardo llego

-Como lo vez Candy

-No ha progresado tan rápido

-Si a los otros les ayudo ver a su familia, pero respecto a él, no hemos localizado a nadie

-Ya veo

-Además en unos días le quitaremos el vendaje de la cara así será más fácil, localizar a los familiares

-Si los localizamos será de gran ayuda

-Así es, bien hoy terminaste antes

-Si

-Vamos te invito un café

-Está bien

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería

-Estas lista para mañana

-Si

-yo invite a un amigo al festival, tiene tiempo que no lo veo prometió venir, así celebraremos su libertad

-Su libertad

-Acaba de romper un compromiso

-En serio

-Si, estaba atado a un desastre

-Es una pena

-Lo sé, pero dime Candy me concederás una pieza mañana

-No lo sé, dependerá de mi padre

-Es cierto el vendrá

-Si

-Tendré el gusto de conocer al afortunado padre de esta chica maravillosa

-Eres muy halagador

-Nada que no merezcas

-Gracias – dije avergonzada

-La semana entrante saldrán en un periodo vacacional, pero quiero pedirte si es posible que vengas Candy

-No creo que sea un problema

-Perdón que te pida esto pero me he dado cuenta de que los pacientes que llevas han avanzado mucho

-Bueno ellos han puesto de su parte

-Y tu también – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-Llegaron por ustedes – dijo una enfermera

-Si gracias .- dije – lo veo mañana

-Si Candy, buenas noches

Salimos rumbo al colegio el día de mañana sería un día muy pesado pero muy hermoso, dentro de todo mañana volverte a ver a Albert, así que cenamos muy tranquilas y después me dirigí a mi recamara al entrar vi mi vestido y mi mascara eso me lleno de ilusión, a la mañana siguiente salimos desde temprano de nuestras habitaciones arregladas para el festival

-Paty – dije – que hermosa estas

-Oh Candy gracias, pero te vez muy bien

-Gracias Paty y a qué hora llegara tu abuela

-Dentro de un rato y Albert

-No lo sé, la verdad no debe tardar en llegar, porque no bajamos al patio

-Si me parece bien

Bajamos al patio y nos dirigimos al salón que se había asignado para el baile, al entrar estaba la orquesta tocando y de repente sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro al voltear lo vi

-Albert

-Mi pequeña como estas

-Bien – dije mientras lo abrazaba – como estas

-Bien feliz de acompañarte esta tarde

-Gracias por venir y la tía

-Llego bien a chicago, dime Candy donde esta Archie

-No lo he visto, tal vez aun no baja-

-Bien quería verlos a los dos

-Te quedaras mucho tiempo

-Mientras estés de vacaciones y tu Paty como estas

-Muy bien muchas gracias

-Me da gusto

-Si me permiten iré a buscar a mi abuela

-Si – dijo Albert

-Bien Candy cuéntame cómo vas en el hospital

-Muy bien, de hecho quiero presentarte a mi profesor

-Bien vamos – dijo ofreciéndome su brazo

Caminamos por el patio y miro los pasillos

-El colegio es el mismo – dijo Albert

-Como ya lo conocías

-Si yo estudie aquí

-Enserio

-Si todos los Andrew hemos sido educados en estos salones, por eso insistimos tanto en enviarlos

-Ahora comprendo

-Mira ahí está mi profesor

-Nos acercamos a el

-Profesor Leonardo, quiero presentarle a mi padre

-Oh es un placer señor Andrew

-El placer es mío, Candy me ha dicho que la apoyado mucho

-Es una chica talentosa y con un don para la medicina

-Si así es

-Permítanle presentarme a un amigo de la infancia – dijo- El Duque Terruce Grandchester

-Yo palidecí

-Que gusto verlos – dijo Terry

-Se conocen – dijo Leonardo

-Interrumpo – dijo Archie mientras me tomaba por la cintura

-Nos vamos – dijo Albert

* * *

chicas un nuevo capi, déjenme sus comentarios ya se poco romance y mucha trajedia


	24. Chapter 24

Mientras seguía pálida, logre tomar la mano de Archie que se ceñía a mi cintura, y vi la mirada de Terry, fija a la mano que sujetaba,

-Si nos conocemos profesor, él era compañero nuestro cuando estudiamos aquí por primera vez - dije

-Ha ya veo – dijo Leonardo

-Más bien fui prometido de Candy – dijo Terry

-No lo sabía – dijo Leonardo desconcertado

-No, él nunca tuvo una relación con mi hija por lo menos nada que fuera más de una amistad – dijo Albert

-Candy, vámonos quiero bailar contigo si mi tío me lo permite – dijo Archie

Mire la cara de Albert, su mirada era de agradecimiento para con Archie pues necesitaba mantener la calma

-Si claro vamos – dijo Albert

-Permiso – dijimos

-Señor será posible que me conceda una pieza con su hija más tarde

-Claro profesor, pero antes quiero conversar con usted en privado, porque no nos busca más tarde

-Claro

-Entonces vámonos

Caminamos hacia el gran salón

-Chicos no quiero que los altere él

-No pasa nada – dije

-Tío, yo necesito hablar contigo

-Si tenemos que hablar pero mañana que estén en la misión Archie por que no disfrutan esta fiesta por el día de hoy – dijo Albert

-Candy estas bien

-Si no pasó nada

-Entonces vamos a bailar Candy

-Si – conteste

Me tomo de la mano y nos colocamos en el centro de la pista, me tomo por la cintura y coloque mi mano en su hombro

-Candy te altero

-No claro que no

-Entonces

-No esperaba verlo eso es cierto pero no tengo nada que hablar con el

-Estas segura

-Muy segura

-Sabes que me molesto verlo

-Yo no sabía que vendría el

-Enserio el profesor no te dijo nada

-Claro que no, me comento que había invitado a un amigo porque acababa de romper su compromiso

De repente esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza "COMPROMISO ROTO", no podía ser cierto Terry término su compromiso con Susana, pero como era posible eso.

-Rompió su compromiso

-Al parecer si

-Entonces eso cambia las cosas entre nosotros – dijo deteniéndose bruscamente y paramos de bailar

-No eso no cambia nada - dije

-Candy

-Cuando dije que te amo, lo dije enserio

-Gracias por ese amor Candy

El día lo pasamos muy bien pero pude notar que Archie y Albert permanecían a la defensiva aun dentro del colegio, además Albert estuvo platicando con Leonardo en la biblioteca del colegio durante mucho tiempo no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, mientras la abuela de Paty nos contaba sus historias, valla que la abuela nunca cambiaria y parecía tener más energía que todos nosotros juntos.

Seguimos conversando y de repente Albert apareció con Leonardo

-Candy tu profesor me ha dicho tus avances

-Cualquier cosa que te dijo seguro la exagero – dije

-Claro que no te desempeñas muy bien Candy

-Gracias

-No cabe duda que serás una gran doctora – dijo Archie

-Bueno para eso faltan unos años

-si eso es cierto – dijo Albert

El festival comenzó tan pronto y así mismo término, los días en Ladres se pasaban tan rápidamente, después del festival fuimos a nuestras habitaciones por nuestras cosas personales, después de todo continuaríamos con quince días de vacaciones, esos días los pasaremos en la mansión de los Andrew dentro de Londres, Paty se ira con su abuela a visitar a unos familiares Eliza y Annie se fueron a Paris con la Señora Ligan, pero regresarían en unos días, los Legan también compraron una casa en Londres, después de que Albert lo hizo, la señora Ligan no era del agrado de Albert, sobre todo después de mi compromiso fallido con Neil, nos fuimos a la mansión

-Están cansados

-Si la verdad si – dije

-Y tenemos demasiada tarea, esto no se puede llamar vacaciones – dijo Archie

-Yo no tengo tarea, pero necesito ir al Hospital a cubrir mis horas

-Eso no me lo habías dicho – dijo Archie

-Lo supes apenas ayer

-Bueno entonces no los tendré tanto para mí como pensé

-Bueno pero aun así podremos pasear este fin de semana no lo creen

-Es cierto Candy tienes mucha razón – dijo Albert

-Bueno si me disculpan estoy un poco cansado - dijo Archie

-Está bien Archie – dijo Albert

-Candy vamos quiero platicar

-Si – dije – buenas noches Archie

Pasamos al estudio para poder platicar con un poco de privacidad

-Candy siéntate

-Si

-Dime Candy cómo te sientes dentro del colegio

-Me he sentido muy bien

-Y tus maestros están encantados contigo

-Creo que exageran

-Y el hospital

-Todo va muy bien

-Sabes que el doctor Leonardo quiere que seas su asistente cuando te gradúes

-No – dije sorprendida

-Pues así es

-Y tú le mencionaste algo

-Le dije la verdad, que pretendo que atiendas un ala dentro de un hospital de chicago

-Candy se sincera él tiene otras intensiones contigo

-No lose, Archie ha estado celoso pero yo no he notado nada

-Mi pequeña creo que a veces eres un poco despistada

-Y ustedes sobreprotectores

-Es cierto – dijo riendo – cambiando de tema, como vas con Archie

-Muy bien me siento muy feliz

-Y Terry cómo encaja en esto

-Ya no encaja

-Como dices

-Albert creo que ya no lo quiero

-Eso me preocupaba pequeña, pero me alegra que lo superaras

-Gracias

-Quieren formalizar su relación

-Aun no, queremos esperar

-Está bien será como ustedes quieran

-Gracias

-Ahora ve a descansar, mañana estarán solos durante la mañana tengo asuntos que atender los veré en la noche está bien

-Si

-Que descanses

-Descansa papa

-Adiós mi pequeña

Me fui a mi recamara para poder descansar, aunque no sabía que me deparaban estas vacaciones, sabía que se irían tan rápido como todas las demás días, demasiado rápido

* * *

lo se me tarde mucho pero tuve un bloqueo creativo, gracias a todas la personas que me siguen en esta historia las quiero y leo todos sus comentarios a muchas de ustedes ya las considero mis amigas


	25. Chapter 25

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y decidí desayunar en el Jardín Archie aún no se levantaba y comencé a leer el periódico, nada de noticas relevantes hasta que vi una nota de la fiesta del colegio y varias fotografías

-Gatita porque no me levantaste para acompañarte a desayunar

-Me imagine que querías descansar Archie

-Si pero también quiero acompañarte

-Siéntate, desayunas conmigo

-Si y el tío

-Tenía que salir hoy en la mañana pero lo veremos en la noche

-Genial

-Por que

-Tengo planes para hoy

-Como

-Gatita cámbiate

-Que vamos a hacer

-Vamos a montar

-A montar

-Sí, creo que tú siempre lo hiciste muy bien y quiero retomarlo

-Seguro

-Tienes miedo aun

-No exactamente

-Entonces

-Me da miedo caerme

-Anda vamos

-Está bien – dije un poco insegura

No sabía si tenía mi traje de jinete dentro de mi guardarropa, si no lo tenía tendría el pretexto perfecto para no ir, pero no fue así, dentro de mi closet, se encontraba mi pantalón caqui, mi blusa blanca y un saco rojo, además de un saco de color rojo, así que me cambie y me puse mis botas para poder montar y baje a la sala en donde ya se encontraba Archie con un traje parecido al mío solo que su saco era verde

-Lista

-Si

-Te vez preciosa sabes

-Muchas gracias, tú te vez muy bien

-Bueno vamos, tengo el coche afuera

-Si

Salimos rumbo al hípico que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad

-No sabía que teníamos caballos aquí

-Si, los compraron hace poco

-Eso quiere decir que estaremos mucho tiempo más en Londres

-Pues por lo menos el año más que restan nuestros estudios

-Será una temporada muy larga

-Quieres volver a Chicago

-Extraño Chicago y el Hogar de Pony

-Yo igual Candy pero será para nuestro bien

-Lo se

Llegamos al Hípico y Archie mando pedir los caballos, uno de color café y otro de color negro

-Se llama Caramelo y Niebla

-Son hermosos – dije

-Si muy hermosos

-Caramelo es tuyo

-Mío

-Si Albert lo compro para ti

-Es hermoso, me encanta

-Tan hermoso el caballo como la dueña – dijo Terry

-Terry – dijo Archie

-Que haces aquí – dije

-Lo mismo que ustedes vinimos a montar

-Vinimos – pregunto Archie

-Si, Leonardo y yo

-Hola chicos

-Hola – dije

-Me alegra encontrarlos aquí

-Bien Candy vamos - dijo Archie

Si - dije - Me ayudas Archie

-Si gatita

-Nos vemos luego – dije despidiéndome de Leonardo

-Este lugar tiene un lago más adelante veamos quien llega primero – dijo Archie

-Si – dije

Comenzamos a cabalgar de una manera casi desenfrenada, desde que perdí el miedo a montar era una manera de sentirme libre y la única aceptada por la Tía para una dama, esto era algo que ella no había limitado en mí, después de cabalgar varios minutos llegamos al lago, en donde Archie me ayudo a bajar del caballo, cuando baje quede a un centímetro del su boca busco la mía de una manera desenfrenada, casi histérica, buscando satisfacer una necesidad y la mía no se resistió y permitió dejarse querer, hasta que tuvimos la molesta necesidad de respirar

-Estas bien – dije

-Si perdóname si fui un poco tosco

-Está bien

-Candy en todos lados lo tendremos que encontrar

-Yo creo que no, pero los lugares en Londres que frecuentamos son prácticamente los mismos

-Me muero de celos

-Pero por que

-Porque hay dos caballeros que quieren arrebatarme a mi princesa

-Creo que exageras

-Que harán ellos aquí

-Deben venir a apostar en las carreras

-Carreras

-Si de caballos

-Yo no sabía que aquí hacían carrera

-Una vez vine con el señor Britter

-Nunca me dijiste nada

-No había surgido la oportunidad

-Ha ya veo – dijo

-Vamos caminemos este lago es tan hermoso – dije mientras Archie me tomaba de la mano

-Candy piensas que sea momento de formalizar

-Como hacer público nuestra relación

-Si

-No lo sé no quiero lastimar a Anni

-Por qué no dejamos que pasen los meses y decidimos

-Está bien

-De repente detuvo su andar y quedo parado viendo al horizonte

-Si no te tuviera me muero sabes

-No digas eso porque siempre me tendrás

Nos fundimos en un beso suave pero pasional, me sujeto pro la cintura y pego su cuerpo al mío este contracto me volvía loca cada vez más rápido hacia que me cuerpo reaccionara a su contacto, algo nuevo experimentaba mi piel y solo él lo podía lograr

* * *

y un capitulo mas ojala les guste


	26. Chapter 26

-Candy te amo

-Archie yo a ti

-Ven vamos a sentarnos

Nos sentamos en el pasto a la orilla de ese lago que con la luz del sol se veía de un hermoso color azul o tal vez to la lograba ver así debido al sentimiento que en este momento sentía en mi pecho las cosas estaba surgiendo demasiado bien para ambos y esto era maravilloso después de todo, pues ahora estaba muy feliz

-Sabes Candy

-Que pasa

-Debo pedirte disculpas

-Por que

-Por las veces que he sentido perder el control, pero Terry me saca de mis casillas

-A la mayoría de la gente le pasa – dije sonriendo

-Candy nunca te decepcionare, lo prometo

-Lo se

-Quiero que Albert este de acuerdo con esto

-Lo esta

-Como dices

-Me adelante y él sabe de esta relación y la aprueba

-Candy yo debí decírselo en persona

-Lo sé pero compréndeme, no se lo podía ocultar – dije

-Está bien Candy lo comprendo

Dijo mientras me besaba de manera suave, sentir sus labios era algo maravillosos para mi ser, me hacía respirar de manera profunda y segura, no quería que terminara y mi cuerpo temblaba a su tacto con más fuerza que nunca pero era una sensación impresionante que hacia hervir mi sangre

-Tenemos que volver a la misión – dije de modo entrecortado por el beso

-Aun no dame un rato más gatita

-Si amor el que quieras

Pasando un par de horas más, volvimos al centro del hípico con el caballo para dejarlo en los establos por suerte ya no nos topamos a nadie más cuando salimos del lugar y regresamos directamente a la mansión, después de todo Albert ya debería estar ahí, cuando llegamos a la mansión entramos tomados de la mano

-Vaya chicos me preguntaba a qué hora volverían

-Lo siento tío – dijo Archie

-Y a donde fueron – pregunto Albert

-Fuimos al hípico a montar, Candy conoció a caramelo

-Valla que bien y te gusto

-Me encanto muchas gracias

-Pensé que te gustaría pequeña, serás un compañero divertido mientras estén el Londres, puedo pedir que se los lleven al colegio si quieren

-Creo que preferimos salir la hípico – dije

-Por lo menos es un pretexto para salir

-Sé que no les gusta el encierro pero es por su bien chicos

-Lo sabemos – dijo Archie

-Bueno Archie querías hablar de algo

-Si de nuestra relación

-Estoy enterado que quieres decirme

-Quería tener tu consentimiento tío y que sepas que protegeré a Candy con mi vida

-Candy tu que dices

-Que quiero a Archie

-Entonces no hay más que decir, tienen mi permiso chicos

-Pero y la tía – pregunte

-Con ella hablaremos en su momento se los prometo, yo me hare cargo – dijo Albert

-Gracias – dijo Archie

-Ahora porque no los invito a cenar

-Si – dije

En ese momento entro nuestra ama de llaves

-Señor lo buscan

-Quien – pregunto

-La señora Legan

-Volvieron – pregunto Archie

-Al parecer si – dijo Albert – pásala a la sala en seguida vamos

-Pues los planes se han arruinado al parecer – dijo Archie

-Ya veremos – dijo Albert

Fuimos rumbo a la sala y ahí se encontraba la señora Legan y sus dos hijos, además acompañados de annie la cual vestía un vestido de seda muy costoso, tenía que reconocer que se veía hermosa, voltio a ver a Archie y pude notar que la miraba no supe que paso pero sentí que los celos me llenaban el cuerpo

-Querido William

-Es un gusto verla querida señora

-Gracias

-Que hermosa se ve señorita Britter – dijo Albert

-Gracias – dijo Annie – te gusta el color del vestido Archie

-Si es muy lindo Annie

-Candy te vez muy agotada querida – pregunto la señora

-Estoy bien pero un poco agotada

-Veníamos a invitarlos a cenar – dijo la señora

-No sé qué digan los chicos

-Qué opinas Candy – dijo Archie

-Estoy algo cansada – comente sin pensar

-Bien pues yo me quedare con ella – dijo Albert

-Pero tú no puedes despreciarnos – dijeron Annie y EWliza tomando a Archie del brazo

-Eso es cierto – confirmo la señora Legan

-Anda Archie así no iré con ellas yo solo – dijo Neil

-Pues yo no sé – comento

-Deberías ir Archie – comento Albert

-Pues está bien

-Si me disculpan tengo un poco de jaqueca – dije

-Estas bien – pregunto Archie

-Perfectamente si me disculpan que disfruten su cena

Subí a mi recamara hecha una furia me carcomía por dentro pero no podía decir nada, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve en mi habitación hasta que me quede dormida, cuando me despertó era muy temprano, aun no se levantaba nadie pero seguía teniendo mucho coraje dentro de mí, hace que me arregle y Salí a caminar recordé que cerca de ahí había un parque

-Me senté en una banca mientras miraba como la neblina que venía con el amanecer se deshacía en frente a mis ojos

-Que haces aquí sola – pregunto una voz

-Terry – dije

-Candy estas bien

-Que haces aquí

-Creo que lo mismo que tu

-Caminar

-Pensar diría yo

-Por qué volviste

-Por dos razones, una tu

-Y la otra

-Mi padre está enfermo, si sigue así tendré que tomar mi lugar cono Duque

-Dejaras el teatro

-A pesar de lo que piensas tengo una responsabilidad Candy y no puedo dejar de cumplir con ella

-Lamento lo de la salud de tu padre

-Candy eres una parte importante de mi

-Terry

-Déjame decirte algo

-Que

-Eres una gran mujer y por eso te pido que me permitas ser tu amigo y si en algún momento puedes volver a verme como algo mas lo aceptare y si no reconoceré que el caballero de Chicago me gano la partida

-Yo no soy un premio

-Lo sé, no me mal interpretes

-Terry no me fuerces veremos qué pasa, por el momento tengo que volver a casa

-Te acompaño

-No creo

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola, no es propio

-Está bien

-Caminamos rumbo a la casa y cuando llegamos, salía Albert

-Que hacen juntos – pregunto

-Yo – dije

-Nos encontramos, podemos hablar – pregunto Terry

-Claro pasa al despacho

Mientras pude ver en la ventana a un muy enojado Archie esto no sería nada bueno

* * *

lo se me odian pero les prometo que todo tiene un por que les mando un saludo chicas las quiero


	27. Chapter 27

Vi como Albert entraba con Terry al despacho mientras se acercaba el ama de llaves hacia donde yo estaba

-Señorita

-Si

-Quiere desayunar

-Si por favor

-Que le apetece

-Algo ligero por favor

-Enseguida

Vi como Archie se asomaba por las escaleras

-Desayunare en el jardín

-Claro señorita, enseguida

Después de eso me fui sin siquiera mirarlo y me acerque a un hermoso rosal blanco que había en el jardín y junto a él uno rojo tan rojo como la sangre y me perdí en sus colores y de repente sentí unos pasos detrás de mi

-Candy

-Buenos días Archie

-Que hace Terry aquí ´

-Está hablando con Albert – seguí con tono serio

-Y donde estabas – pregunto levantándome la voz

-Salí a caminar

-Con Terry – grito

Me voltio de manera muy molesta

-No – levante la voz

-Entonces por que llegaste con el

-Después de lo de anoche no te debería ni dirigir la palabra

-Estas molesta por que salí a cenar con ellos

-No, entonces

-Señorita su desayuno – dijo el ama de llaves

-Déjalo ahí por favor lo llevare a mi cuarto

-Gusta que lo lleve

-No gracias, lo hare yo

-Está bien – se fue

Sin darle una mayor explicación me fui a mi recamara, dejando a Archie en el jardín. Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras me topé con Terry que iba saliendo del despacho de Albert

-Candy – dijo Albert

-Si – dije yo

-Vas a desayunar

-Si en mi recamara

-Por qué no desayunas conmigo en el despacho, estaba a punto de hacerlo

-Si está bien – dije sonriendo

-En un momento estoy contigo

Entre al despacho y vi como salía con Terry de la casa

-Por cierto Candy – dijo Terry

-Si

-Te venía a buscar para darte esto te lo envía mi madre

-Pero por que

-Te sigue considerando una amiga y me pide que leas la carta que viene con el obsequio ahí explica todo, la dejo aquí

Deposito una caja blanca con un moño rojo en una mesa cercana, acomode mi desayuno en una mesa dentro del despacho y me senté

-Hola pequeña – dijo Albert

-Hola

-A donde fuiste tan temprano

-A caminar

-Y porque estaba Terry contigo

-No te lo dijo el

-Si pero quiero escucharlo de ti

-Pues de nada en general

-Candy no me mientas que sientes por el

-Nada

-Y por Archie

-En este momento

-Si

-Mucho coraje, estoy muy molesta

-En ese momento empezó a reír

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso – dije

-Pequeña

-Que es tan gracioso

-Tanto quieres a Archie que son tan grandes tus celos por el

-Me molesto mucho que saliera con Annie

-Pero por que

-Porque tu no viste como la miro

-Pequeña Annie tenía puesto un vestido muy bonito, destaco como una niña bonita, pero te garantizo que no paso a mas

-Como lo sabes

-Candy debes confiar en el

-No sé, estoy muy molesta

-Sé que vamos a hacer

-Que

-Espera aquí

Me quede en el despacho esperando, de repente vi en el escritorio en donde son encontraba una fotografía donde estábamos Archie y yo, no la tomaron en el jardín, el amor de Albert era el mismo por los dos y sabía que tal vez lo estaba poniendo entre la espadas y la pared

-Listo cariño, esta noche arréglate como nunca

-Pero por que

-Porque si, a los ocho te quiero lista

-Pero a donde iremos

-No te lo puedo decir, pero toma quiero que te compres un hermosos vestido de gala

-Está bien – dije tomando el dinero

-Dile al chofer que te lleve de compras

-Si

Pase toda la mañana buscando un vestido lindo de gala como me dijo Albert y por fin encontré un en color verde esmeralda que me gusto, tenía un brillo muy peculiar y era de una seda muy fina lleno de detalles, me fui a la casa por fortuna no vi a Archie cuando regrese pues a pesar de todo seguí muy molesta, me arregle y no podía negar que me veía muy linda

-Baje las escaleras y estaba Archie en el pie de la escalera a un lado de Albert

-Y me miro pero no era la manera en que miro a Annie esta vez su mirada brillaba con un destello especia y sin pensarlo me tendió la mano para ayudarme

-Me permite – dijo

-Si – conteste

-Voy a ordenar el coche los veo afuera

-Espera Candy – dijo Archie

-Que pasa

-Te amo, no lo dudes y perdóname por lo de ayer no fue mi intensión herirte

Sonreí

-Que te parece si lo olvidamos

-Candy

-Archie cuando estoy contigo siento algo que no había sentido antes y me duele que discutamos

-Entonces me perdonas

-Te perdono

Y me beso solo como él lo sabía hacer

* * *

chica amo sus comentarios y le encanta que les guste la historia, se que aun hay quien no ve a Archie como el príncipe azul pero les pido denle una oportunidad historia y a el


	28. Chapter 28

Después de la reconciliación salimos de la mansión tomados de las manos, Albert ya nos esperaba con el coche

\- Todo listo – nos preguntó mientras nos miraba como si fuera cómplice nuestro y con esa mirada de victoria después de que su plan funciono

\- Si – contesto Archie apretando un poco mi mano

\- Todo está listo vámonos – dije sonriendo

\- Bien suban por favor – lo dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

\- Subimos los tres al auto y comenzamos a tomar camino

\- Se puede saber a dónde vamos – pregunte de manera suplicante

\- Si a mí también me gustaría saber a dónde vamos – acertó a decir Archie

\- Bueno iremos con la familia Legan a la ópera – dijo Albert de manera seria

\- Con los legan – dije en un tono alarmado

\- Si Candy – dijo Albert

\- Pero porque – pregunto Archie con un tono de voz sereno pero lleno de dudas mientras veía a Albert de manera muy fija

\- Chicos es necesario es todo lo que les diré por el momento – dijo Albert con un tono de una decisión tomada

\- Y que veremos – pregunte

\- Veremos la opera de Carmen - dijo Albert mientras me sonreía

\- La has visto Candy – pregunto Archie

\- No he asistido más al teatro que a la ópera – acerté a decir

\- Pues es maravillosa a pesar de yo amos el teatro debo decir que la ópera es verdaderamente fascinante

\- Pues será maravilloso ver una ópera – dije con una sonrisa

Llegamos al teatro donde se presentaría pude ver que teníamos palcos de primera clase que eran demasiado costosos, esperamos en la entrada unos minutos hasta que llego la familia Legan acompañados obviamente por Annie la cual vestía un vestido de color azul que se veía una seda fina y Eliza uno rojo mientras la señora uno gris llenos de muchos bordados.

\- Señora un placer que nos acompañe – dijo Albert con una reverencia y una sonrisa que parecía sincera

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos William, pensábamos venir – dijo sonriendo – o Candy estas preciosa ahora pareces una Andrew de verdad con ese vestido – dijo en tono de burla mientras Annie y Eliza reían por lo bajo, note que Archie iba a decir algo cuando yo respondo

\- Es que soy una Andrew señora Legan – mientras sonreía

Pude notar la sonrisa discreta de Albert y la carcajada sostenida de Archie que trataba de mantenerse sereno mientras la familia legan me miraba con ojos retadores y la cara de Annie la cual seguramente se estaba preguntando como me atreví a contestarle de ese modo, seguí igual de temerosa del que dirán después de todo las cosas no han cambiado tanto

\- Entramos todos juntos la Palco que estaba reservado para nosotros y cuando estábamos a punto de entrar escuche la voz de Annie

\- Archie – dijo Annie con voz temerosa y suave – te puedes sentar conmigo yo nunca he visto esta ópera, si tengo alguna duda tu me la podrías explicar para que pueda entender la obra

\- Lo siento Annie pero Candy nunca la ha visto tampoco y me gustaría sentarme con ella

\- Pero yo podría explicarle a Candy – dijo Eliza en un tono autosuficiente

\- Eliza agradezco tu intención pero me gustaría que fuera Archie, tú le podrías explicar a Annie – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro sé que fue malo mi comentario pero los celos me ganaron

\- Bueno chicos por que no pasan – pregunto Albert

\- Ya vamos tío – dijo Archie mientras me ofrecía su brazo para poder entrar

Estuvimos disfrutando de las opera y la situaciones sentimentales que había en ellas por momento Archie y yo compartíamos miradas como si pudiéramos comunicarnos sin hablar, hubo un intermedio y todos salimos al pasillo principal, Albert se encontró con un bancario que lo saludo mientras la señora Legan encontró una vieja amistad y se fue con ella

\- En qué piensas – pregunto Archie mientras ponía sus manos sobre mi hombros

\- En todo y en nada – dije sonriendo

\- Como es eso gatita

\- Ni yo lo sé – dije mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa que le ofrecí al principio

\- Te molestan los Legan Candy – dijo el mientras observaba de reojo a Annie y a Eliza

\- Sé que son familia pero aun no me acostumbro a ellos – dije de manera serena

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ellos - me comento

\- Ni por Annie? – pregunte

\- Ni por ella – dijo el mientras la observaba

\- Ellas es bonita, elegante y prudente – dije mirándola – hoy trae un vestido tan lindo como el de ayer

\- Si es cierto – dijo el mirándola mientras yo lo observaba

\- Pero no luce en ellos – dijo de manera serena

\- Como dices – pregunte y el de giro para mirarme

\- Candy hoy especialmente te vez espectacular – dijo acercándose y dándome un beso sutil en la mejilla – gatita si la he mirado es porque sabes que me encanta el buen vestir pero ayer que la vi solo pensaba en que hermosa te verías vestida de seda fina – dijo – y déjame decirte que no la veo a ella como te veo a ti porque nunca la pude ver así, no te niego que algún momento hubo cariño pero nunca paso de eso, un amor por una persona que según la familia era la indicada pero de acuerdo a mi corazón era una hermana

\- Archie perdóname por ser tan celosa

\- Me podría acostumbras – dijo sonriendo – me demuestras que me quieres

\- Si te quiero, pero debo confiar en ti – dije segura de mis palabras

\- Sabes Candy que solo espero a que tú quieras, pero si anunciáramos nuestro compromiso podríamos evitar todos estos disgustos

\- Si lo sé, pero aún es pronto tu sabes que la boda sería demasiado rápido

\- Candy

\- Por favor Archie, esperemos un poco mas

\- Está bien gatita – dijo con una sonrisa – el tiempo que quieras

En ese momento anunciaron que debíamos entrar de nuevo para ver la segunda parte de la ópera, terminamos de verla y salimos

\- Que te pareció pequeña – me pregunto Albert, acercándose a mi

\- Fue maravillosa – dije muy emocionada

\- Pensé por un momento que te aburriría – dijo Archie con una sonrisa

\- Para nada

\- Y a ustedes niñas que les pareció – preguntó Albert a Eliza y a Annie

\- Muy linda muchas gracias señor William – dijo Annie

\- Pues bien – dijo Eliza secamente

\- William, muchas gracias por invitarnos, si nos disculpan debemos volver a la mansión, mi hijo se siente un poco enfermo y estoy preocupada por el – dijo la señora Legan

\- Si, la entiendo muchas gracias por acompañarnos señora

Se despidieron sin decir más

\- Ahora si me puedes explicar a que fue todo esto – pregunte llena de duda

\- Mis pequeños, ustedes empiezan a formar una vida juntos, esto pueden verlo como una lección para que comprendan que deben confiar el uno en el otro, los dos tienen un pasado sin embargo deben superarlo

\- Tío lamento darle tantas molestias – dijo Archie

\- Nada de eso ustedes tienen mi apoyo y mi bendición

\- Albert con esas simples palabras nos había dado la lección mas grnade que pudimos tener ese día.

* * *

Se que me quieren matar pero mi cuenta se averío y no podía subir capítulos hasta el día de hoy prometo actualizar pronto chicas ahora si estamos cerca del final de este fin se que piensan que son capítulos cortos pero tiene una cantidad de texto equitativo todos y creo que para ser mi primer fic no esta tan peor bueno espero que los disfuten saludos desde Michoacan


	29. Chapter 29

Regresamos a la mansión muy noche y a pesar de que la opera fue totalmente de mi agrado no podía negar que me encontraba muy cansada cuando baje del carruaje vi la cara de Albert estaba cansado demasiado cansado pero se quedó con nosotros en la sala un rato más platicando cuando de repente entro el ama de llaves a la habitación donde estábamos

\- Disculpe señorita Candice – dijo dándome una reverencia

\- Sí que pasa – pregunte

\- Durante la tarde dejo esta casa sobre la mesa del recibidor – era l regalo que la madre de Terry me había enviado – y vino un joven a dejarle esta nota me pidió que se la entregara

\- Un joven – pregunto Archie muy serio y cruzándose de brazo – y quien era ese joven

\- No me dejo su nombre, lo siento joven Archie

\- Está bien gracias – dije mientras le daba una sonrisa

\- Se les ofrece algo mas – pregunto dirigiéndole la miraba a Albert

\- No es todo, puede retirarse a descansar yo me encargare de todo, gracias, dijo Albert muy sereno

La señora se retiró dejándonos nos solos

\- Y bien – dijo Archie

\- Que pasa – pregunte

\- Bueno quien te mando la nota- dijo

\- no lo se

\- Pues ábrela Candy – dijo Albert en tono de burla, mientras escondía una sonrisa

\- Si claro – deje la caja en la mesa mientras abría el sobre – es del profesor Leonardo, dice:

_**Querida Candy**_

_**Lamento molestarte en tu casa pero quería informarte que saldré durante una semana por lo tanto no le veo caso a que te presentes en el hospital, ya avise a tus compañera pero como tú eres mi asistente quise hacerlo personalmente fue una pena no encontrarte, por cierto me voy porque nuestro interno preferido se ha puesto grave de repente y lo tendré que cambiar de hospital por un tiempo, te avisare cuando este de regreso para que puedas continuar con tus practicas**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Leonardo Wellington**_

\- Que considerado – dijo Archie en tono de sarcasmos

\- Así que estarás libre unos días – dijo Albert

\- amenos una semana – dije

\- Eso me parece estupendo porque poder disfrutar de ustedes de una manera muy completa

\- Por lo menos algo bueno dejo esa nota – dijo Archie

\- Por qué lo dices Archie – pregunte con mucha curiosidad

\- Se llaman celos Candy – dijo Albert en tono de burla

\- Claro que no – dijo Archie en tono de celos y volteando la mirada en un berrinche – y el poco caballero de Terry que dejo

\- Dijo que era regalo que me hacia su madre, no sé qué sea

\- Abrí la pequeña caja que estaba atada, dentro de la caja estaba un prendedor hermosamente| tallado con un borde dorado se veía muy costo

\- Es un prendedor – dije

\- Déjame verlo – dijo Albert

Se lo entregue y pude ver como Archie lo seguía con la mirada

\- Candy no es solo un prendedor – dijo Albert

\- Ha no

\- No – dijo Archie – es un camafeo

\- Un camafeo – pregunte

\- Si y no cualquier camafeo, este pequeño prendedor a acompañado a la señora en muchas obras de teatro se dice que fue un regalo de un miembro de la corte francesa a la actriz como muestra de su admiración, es un objeto muy valioso

\- Entonces no debería aceptar – dije

\- Por qué Candy – pregunto Albert muy intrigado

\- Porque es un objeto muy valioso y creo que Terry debería de tenerlo después de todo es su madre

\- Candy si ella decidió dártela es porque sabe que tú lo apresarías mucho más que Terry

\- Por qué lo dices- pregunte

\- Simple querida, la relación entre Terry y su madre no es muy buena todavía por eso no le da ese objeto que es tan valioso para ella, pero ella te aprecia y creo que si quiere que te lo quedes debe ser por algo, acéptalo Candy

\- Tu que piensa Archie – pregunte mientras lo miraba

\- Creo igual que el tío, además es un objeto de la gran actriz no del caprichoso de Terry

\- Está bien tiene razón Albert– dije

\- Bueno chicos yo me voy a descansar, mañana me acompañaras al Banco Archie

\- Si tío

\- Bien quiero presentarte unos inversionistas, desean conocer quién será el nuevo dirigente de los Andrew

\- Pero para eso falta mucho – dijo Archie

\- Pero quiero que familiarices con negocios

\- Está bien

\- Tu Candy que harás – pregunto Albert mientras me miraba

\- puesto que no tengo que ir al Hospital creo que me quedare o saldré a comprar un libro que necesito

\- Por qué no vienes con nosotros – pregunto Albert – no te gustaría conocer el Banco y algunos inversionistas

\- Pues si no les es un inconveniente con gusto

\- Claro que no pequeña, buenito no se desvelen

\- Si tío – dijo Archie de manera muy formal

\- Hasta mañana

\- Descansen muchachos – dijo y se fue

Archie y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala

\- Quieres salir al Jardín – pregunto Archie

\- Si vamos – dije tomando su manos para dirigirnos al jardín

\- Te molesta Terry todavía

\- Ya no tanto

\- Eso me agrada escucharlo – dije con una sonrisa

\- Pero aún me pone celoso – dijo en tono severo

\- No tiene por qué – le dije mientras me acercaba a unas rosas que estaba plantadas en el jardín

\- Candy dime lo olvidaste – me pregunto

\- Si, ahora solo es un lindo recuerdo de mi pasado, de mi juventud

\- Y yo – dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos que brillaban ante la luz de la luna

\- Tu eres el amor de mi madurez

\- Me encanta oír eso, Sabes Candy, cuando llegaste a la mansión me encantaba salir de mi cuarto al jardín a escondidas de la abuela, y varias veces pasaba frente a tu balcón saber que estaba cerca me daba tranquilidad

\- Como que tranquilidad

\- Mi bella gatita siempre te quise pero algo se atravesaba yo que pensé que nunca te lo podría decir y hoy

\- Y hoy estamos juntos

\- Si eso es

Archie y yo nos sentamos en la banca del jardín esa banca que se estaba volviendo nuestra preferida en todo el jardín me senté y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, y empecé a sentir su perfume, ese perfume embriagador que llenaba el aire, era dulce, tentador y a la vez varonil y me di cuenta que no era solo el perfume si no la esencia de él que se mezclaba con el perfume haciendo un aroma único y entendí por qué Annie no lo quería dejar ir pero en este momento yo ya no era capaz de de dejarlo ir, era incorrecto que fuera tan egoísta pero yo ya no podía compartir a Archie con nadie.

\- Gatita es hora de ir a dormir

\- No estoy cansada dije – con los ojos cerrados

\- Si lo estas

\- No aun no – dije de manera suplicante

\- Cinco minutos más – dijo el como si estuviera tratando con una niña

\- Si eso bastara

Cerré los ojos y me perdí con el aroma de su cuerpo, cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación eras las 7 de la mañana, debí quedarme dormida en el jardín y Archie me trajo hasta mi habitación, me comencé a arreglar para salir con Albert y Archie al banco y en ese momento entro el ama de llaves

\- Señorita venía a despertarla – dijo la señora

\- Ya estoy lista

\- El joven y el señor dijeron que bajaran en 30 minutos, quiere desayunar algo

\- Solo tomare un vaso de leche en el jardín, gracias

\- Está bien

Salió de mi recamara y pude terminar de vestirme y note algo en mi mirada, mi mundo era perfecto o se estaba poniendo perfecto y eso me daba una luz en mi mirada que pensé que no volvería a ver desde la muerte de Anthony

Cuando baje al jardín a tomarme mi vaso de lecho el primero en bajar fue Albert

\- Como dormiste pequeña

\- Bien gracias, quieres desayunar algo

\- No la verdad quiero que comamos algo fuera

\- está bien – dije

En ese momento llego Archie

\- Buenos días – dijo

\- Buenos días Archie – dijo Albert

\- Hola gatita – me dijo con un beso en la mejilla

\- Hola Archie

\- Buenos están listos

\- Si – dije

P- ediré que traigan el carro – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirijo a la entrada de la casa

\- Está bien - dijo Archie

Cuando me iba aponer de pie, Archie tomo mi mano, me jalo suavemente y para levantarme y quede pegada a su cuerpo y el sujetándome por la cintura

\- Archie

\- Gatita me debes algo

\- Que – pregunte con cautela

\- Esto

Sus labios se posaron junto a los míos sellando un beso suave y tierno que subía de intensidad cada vez mas y de repente esos besos me hacían que mi piel, el beso comenzó a ceder suavemente y me dio un fugas beso en el cuello y eso encendió mi temperatura un poco mas

\- Archie – logre decir entre cortado

\- Candy hagamos nuestro compromiso público por favor

\- Archie por favor

\- Candy ya no soporto esconderme para besarte, para cortejarte

\- Ya casi terminamos el año, podemos esperar ese par de meses por favor

\- Está bien – dijo resignado

\- Gracias

\- Pero cuando seas mi prometida oficial no te sepa pararas ni 5 minutos de mi

\- Me parece bien

Los dos sonreímos y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde ya nos estaba esperando el coche.

* * *

un capitulo mas, todavía no se cuantos mas restan pero podrían ser 5 capítulos mas para que terminemos las quiero gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento gracias por leer mi historia

posdata : si alguien sabe de un trabajo para una Mercadologa recién egresada háganme saber jejejej


	30. Chapter 30

Salimos rumbo al banco, donde Albert vería a unos inversionistas que tenía que atender, además de que Archie seria presentado con ellos no pude evitar quedarme viendo a estos dos hombre que yo acompañe se veían tan profesionales, tan serios y respecto Archie se veían muy atractivo, tanto que no pude evitar sentir celos al notar como lo miraban las jóvenes que trabajaban dentro del banco y que seguramente era soltera

\- Chicos voy a ver a nuestro socio – dijo Albert – Archie acompañe por favor, Candy puedes esperar aquí

\- Si – dije - sin ningún problema

\- Muy bien enseguida volvemos – dijo Archie

Me senté en la sala de espera que contaba con tres sillones decorados de una manera muy rustica pero que combinaban con toda la oficina tome asiento y de repente vi unas jóvenes secretarias trabajando y mientras me acerque a ver los cuadros que estaba colocados minuciosamente en la pared escuche su conversación.

\- Quienes son ellos – le dijo la señorita castaña con un traje café

\- Es el señor William Andrew, vienen desde estados Unidos, están haciendo inversiones aquí en Londres – le contestaba una chica rubia con un traje color vino

. Y el muchacho guapo que le acompaña – pregunto nuevamente la castaña

\- Es el joven Archibald Corwell Andrew, es su sobrino y futuro heredero de toda la fortuna que poseen – contesto la joven rubia

\- Es muy atractivo, está comprometido

\- Se rumoro que sí, pero hace poco se hizo la aclaración de que habían roto el compromiso, debido a que ella no era lo que esperaba la familia, las malas lenguas dicen que no tenía la cuna suficiente para formar parte de los Andrew

Quería decir algo estaba muy molesta por los comentarios que se estaban haciendo pero preferí seguir escuchando

\- Y el joven trabajara aquí – pregunto la castaña

\- En cuanto termine la escuela, después deberá conseguir una esposa para continuar con el linaje de la familia

\- Eso me suena a que tengo una oportunidad en cuanto él trabaje aquí

\- De que hablas

\- Bueno el no tienen compromisos debe ser porque no ha encontrado a su chica ideal eso puede ser yo, sería la solución a mis problemas

\- Que te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad con el

\- Una siempre tiene sus estrategias

No pude evitar reírme por dios santo que esperaba, enamorar a primera vista a Archie

\- Y la señorita que lo acompaña – pregunta aún más bajo la castaña anqué no lo suficiente

\- Es la hija adoptiva del señor William, ella heredara otras propiedades, además de una buena dote por parte de la familia Andrew

\- Pues no se ve de la misma clase

\- Te repito es adoptiva, pero el señor le tiene el mismos amor que si fuera su propia hija

\- Debe ser una niña mimada mirala

\- Ella está estudiando en el Colegio San Pablo, al igual que el joven

\- Bueno pues mientras no sea un fastidio creo que podría dejar que Archie la frecuente cuando se case conmigo – dijo entre risas

Pero qué tipo de conversación era esa, pensé, cuando estaba a punto de explotar de coraje llego Archie a donde estaba yo, abrazándome por atrás, sujetando mi cintura y depositando un beso en mi mejilla

\- Lamento dejarte sola – dijo – Albert se tardara más de la cuenta me dijo que vallamos a desayunar nosotros

\- Pero y el - pregunte

\- Nos alcanzara en unos momentos, ya arreglamos lo que teníamos que arreglar nos vamos

\- Si está bien – dije dándome la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él, y pude ver de reojo en la casta una cara de sorpresa y odio a la vez

\- Nadie equipara tu belleza – dijo Archie como si estuviéramos solos

\- Creo que exageras – dije

\- Vamos a que desayunes algo gatita, no quiero que te malpases

\- Está bien – dije

\- Entonces iré a avisarle a al tío que estaremos en un restaurante que está aquí cerca

\- Está bien – dije mientras él depositaba un beso en mi frente

No pude evitar ver de reojo a las secretarias que me miraban con ojos de sorpresa y enojo y me acerque a ellas

\- Señorita déjenme decirles que no son nada discretas en su conversación y le sugiero que sin van a hablar de su jefes lo hagan cuando ellos no estén presentes

Pude ver como ambas se ponían pálidas

\- Señorita discúlpenos – dijo la rubia

\- Nos vamos Candy – dijo Archie

\- Claro – respondí

\- Pasa algo – pregunto

\- No para nada, les agradecía a las señoritas por su atenciones

\- Bueno vámonos – pregunto – hasta luego señoritas – dijo Archie

Salimos de las oficinas sin decir una palabra

\- Paso algo Candy – pregunto Archie

\- No te diste cuenta

\- De que gatita

\- De que la secretarias te estaba coqueteando descaradamente – dije

\- Claro que no Candy

\- Archie las vi y las escuche, cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta

\- Por una simple razón

\- Así y cual es – pregunte

\- Que solo tengo ojos para ti

Pasamos al restaurant que estaba con muy poca gente y parecía que la mayoría estaba ahí para desayunos de negocios, en cuanto nos sentamos nos trajeron la carta para ordenar

\- En serio las escuchaste hablando de mi – pregunto Archie

\- Claro que si – conteste – una de ellas ya tenía planes para conquistarte

\- Bueno es que el encanto Corewell es irresistible – dijo mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia y tocándose el pelo

\- Lo mire fijamente con una mirada de molestia

\- Gatita es una broma

\- Una muy mala por cierto – dije

\- Perdóname si – dijo tomando mi mano y besándola

\- Está bien – dije sonriendo

Cuándo estábamos a punto de ordenando llego Albert acompañado de otro señor vestido con un traje de color gris

\- Perdón la tardanza – dijo Albert

\- Está bien – dijo Archie

\- Señor Wolf quiero presentarle a mi hija Candice Andrew

\- Es un placer – dije

\- El placer es mío señorita – me dijo

\- Pero siéntese por favor - dijo Archie

\- Me cuenta su padre que usted es alumna del Colegio San pablo

\- Si señor

\- Y una magnifica estudiante – dijo Albert

\- Entonces debes de conocer a mi hija – dijo

\- Él es el padre de Mariana – dijo Archie

\- Y debo de reconocer que esperaba una alianza familiar con los Corwell – dijo

Pude notar la incomodidad de Archie al escuchar esas palabras

\- Es una pena que este joven se enamorara antes – termino de decir el señor

\- Bueno desayunemos – dijo Albert

El desayuno paso entre platicas de negocios y planes para el futuro crecimiento de capital bancario y terminación de estudios para Archie y para mí y planes de viajes dentro de todo no había sido tan mal, Albert termino todo lo que tenía que hacer en el Banco y regresamos a la mansión donde pasamos una comida en familia solo nosotros tres y así nuestro día había terminado, cuando llego la tarde Albert se disculpo dijo que había estado demasiado cansado así que él se retiraba, Archie dijo que iba un momento a su habitación y yo decidí salir al jardín

El atardecer estaba en su apogeo y pude ver el cambio de colores en el cielo habían sido unos días demasiado pesados y cansados, estaba cerca de las rosas que había plantadas en el jardín

\- Solo tu belleza es capaz de opacar estas rosas

\- Archie – dije

\- Amor mío sé que me pediste unos meses antes de anunciar este compromiso pero quiero que sepas y que te amo, entiendo que temes la reacción de la abuela y por eso quieres retrasarlo

\- Archie te amo , pero quiero que la abuela nos apoye

\- Lo ser querida y aunque no sea esto publico quiero que sepas que te amo y respetare el tiempo que me pediste

\- Se colocó enfrente de mí, dándome un beso en los labios y sujeto mi mano y se arrodillo enfrente de mi

\- Pero quiero que aceptes este anillo como promesa de mi amor

\- Archie

\- Este anillo perteneció a mi abuela la madre de mi padre, lo guardo como un regalo muy preciado

\- Pero Archie, no sé que decir

\- El día que pueda anunciar nuestro compromiso público te daré un anillo de compromiso pero hoy quiero darte este que significa tanto para mí, como símbolo de mi amor y compromiso acéptalo

Mire el anillo era de oro con piedras pequeñas alrededor del anillo que lo hacía brillar

\- Aceptas Candy

\- Si – dije

Lo coloco en mi dedo, se puso de pie y me beso

* * *

Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero su comentario ya casi terminamos la historia falta muy poco para saber si esta pareja podrá estar juntos al fin


	31. Chapter 31

Después de esa tarde los meses pasaron volando, el colegio las vacaciones en el que Archie me dio el anillo, compromiso de nuestro amor habían quedado atrás pero no así nuestro amor el cual crecía cada día, Albert tuvo que volver a América, Paty estaba feliz después de que le conté que las cosas entre Archie y yo iban mejor que nunca ahora solo estábamos un mes de terminar nuestro en el colegio y después de eso volveríamos a Chicago necesitábamos enfrentar a la abuela para que se entere de nuestro amor, por lo mientras Eliza y Annie estaban demasiado tranquilas cosa que se me hacía bastante raro, Annie estaba aprendiendo que la medicina no era lo suyo pero se encargaba de apoya en pediatría eso le venía muy bien.

En cuanto a mi paciente misterioso seguía en terapia intensiva pero estaba segura que se repondrían los soldados de la guerra eran bastante fuertes después de todo y con muchas ganas de vivir, por fin me sentiría realizada después de toso en unos meses me graduaría y Albert tenía muchos planes, dijo que en cuanto terminara la escuela me llevaría a conocer el mundo y que Archie y yo podríamos casarnos si así lo deseábamos

Las cosas en mi vida se acomodaron en momento que yo menos lo esperaba, todo iba de maravilla no podía negarlo por primera vez en mi vida nada podría estropear la situación todo iba muy bien, las cosas fueron mejorando y yo me sentía feliz, en unos días más seriamos libres del colegio, me encontraba en mi cuarto estudiando cuando note una sombra en mi balcón, pero no le preste atención y seguí atenta a mi libro, mañana en la tarde tendría que asistir a una cirugía y quería estudiar lo más que fuera posible, pero de repente miraba mi mano para observar el hermoso anillo de oro que portaba mi mano con un zafiro azul que brillaba cuando se exponía a la luz, cuando empecé a escuchar golpes en la puerta y voltee sin creer lo que veía

\- Archie que haces aquí – dije abriendo la puesta del balcón

\- Sé que no debí hacerlo – dijo con el aliento entrecortado – pero hoy no pude verte y quería darte las buenas noches

\- Ven siéntate, quieres un poco de agua – dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo senté en la cama

\- Si gracias – dijo agitado – gatita no sé cómo lo hacías pero yo no puedo, así que será esta la primera y última vez que lo haga

\- Yo no pude evitar reírme a lo mejor demasiado fuerte para la hora y enseguida me tuve que callas

\- Pero como se te ocurrió cometer esta locura Archie, te pudiste haber matado, además te falta mucha condición – dije mientras le daba el vaso de agua

\- Es que hoy no te pude ver – dijo y bebió un poco de agua – y te he extrañado bastante, además si Stear estuviera aquí hubiera sido más sencillo el me habría construido algo

\- Si es cierto él nos hubiera ayudado para poder vernos – dije sonriéndome y sentándome a su lado

\- En ese momento tocaron a mi puerta

\- Escóndete en el baño – le dije a Archie

\- Candy – grito las voz fuera de la puerta – Candy abre

\- Si hermana voy – conteste mientras abría la puerta

\- Candy por que no abrías

\- Lo siento madre me iba a quitar el uniforme

\- Por qué no has apagado la luz, la hora ya paso

\- Lo siento estaba estudiando y no me di cuenta de la hora – dije mientras señalaba en mi cama el libro que estaba abierto

\- Bien pues ya duérmete Candy

\- Si hermana – dije bajando la mirada

Cerró la puerta y en enseguida metí seguro a la puerta y apague las luces prendiendo solamente la lámpara pequeña que tenía junto al escritorio, abrí la puerta del baño y deje salir a Archie

\- ya se fue – le dije

\- Gracias Candy

\- Está bien pero ahora como te iras- le pregunte

\- Por donde entre gatita

\- Pero Archie, está muy alto

\- Estaré bien pero antes

Me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el de una manera muy dominante, acerco su rostro al mí y me beso, los besos entre él y yo ya no eran iguales ahora eran más intensos más fuerte y hacían que mi cuerpo reaccionara de inmediato, mientras seguíamos besándonos nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y comenzó a bajar hacia la comisura entre mi cuello y el hombro, mientras yo lo abrasaba con más fuerza, el impulso nos llevó a recostarnos y comencé a sentir su manos pegadas a mi cintura recorriendo suavemente mi cintura subiendo por mi espalda, mientras mis brazos lo sujetaban con fuerza

\- Archie te amo – dije de manera entre cortada

\- Candy te amo

Y seguimos un rato con las caricias, comenzó a subir poco a poco la falda de mi vestido y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, el tacto de sus dedos en mi piel estaban volviéndome loca, estaban haciendo que mi piel ardiera, cuando de repente algo paso y se detuvo

\- Perdóname Candy

\- Archie que pasa

\- Te amo pero no podemos – dijo el

\- De que hablas – le pregunte apenada

\- Mi amor me amas – me pregunto

\- Claro Archie no te lo he demostrado

\- Claro que sí y estabas segura de lo que íbamos a hacer

\- Más que nunca – conteste

\- Amor me encanta que sea así, pero te mereces una luna de miel espectacular quiero que cuando te entregues a mi sea en nuestra noche de bodas

\- Archie te amo – me lance a sus brazo

\- Yo a ti, ahora será mejor que me valla – dijo

\- Adiós y con cuidado

Solo lo vi salir por mi balcón saltando de un lado del árbol por un momento sentí que se caía pero logro sujetarse muy bien creo q después de todo tenia practica en eso, no tuve de otra que irme a dormir con la sensación de sus manos rosando mi piel, todo esto había sido demasiado para mí, me cambie para ponerme el camisón y poder recostarme por fin.

Al día siguiente corrió la mañana normal y cuando estuve en la biblioteca con Paty le conte todo lo sucedido la noche anterior con Archie

\- Que – grito Paty mientras todos en la biblioteca la veían

\- Cállate Paty – dije

\- Pero como se le ocurrió – me pregunto

\- No sé pero me dio un susto mortal

\- Candy de verdad quieres estar con Archie

\- Si Paty, estoy muy enamorada y muy entregada a el - dije

\- Pero Candy debes de casarte primero – lo dijo como regañándome

\- Lo sé – dije – Paty es tarde

\- Si tienes que irte al hospital nos vemos por la tarde

\- Salí corriendo del colegio pues ya se me hacía tarde, cuando Salí pude ver al profesor Leonardo platicando con Annie, después Annie volvió al colegio y el profesor me saludo

\- Candy hola – dijo Leonardo

\- Hola buenas tardes, pensé que no los alcanzaba – dije

\- Vamos a buen tiempo no te preocupes alcancemos a tus compañeras, ya se fueron – dijo el

\- Y Annie profesor

\- Comento que se sentía mal, después del día de ayer creo que se agoto

\- Ayer – pregunte

\- Como no había trabajo en pediatría le pedí que me ayudara con el inventario de medicamentos en la bodega del hospital y al pareces encontró polvo y resulto ser alérgica

\- Ella siempre fue muy delicada

\- Si ya lo note, no entiendo cómo es que insiste en ser medico

\- Por qué lo dice – pregunte

\- Candy esta profesión necesita pasión, coraje, entrega, pero sobre todo amor y ut lo tienes pero a ella le falta, sé que suena mal que lo diga, pero a ella le falta fuerza y mucha pasión tal vez su verdadera profesión sea el hogar, después de todo le encantan los niños

Durante el camino pensé en las palabras del profesor hacia Annie, después de todo el tenía razón ella había soñado con casarse pero entonces sería tanto el amor por Archie para aguantar una profesión que no quería para ella, decidí olvidarme del asunto, en cuanto llegamos entramos a ver la cirugía que se estaba realizando, me quede sorprendida de la técnica y lo diestro que era el maestro Leonardo era un increíble mentor

Cuando termino salimos y una enfermera me dirigió unas palabras

\- Señorita Candy

\- Si

\- El doctor Leonardo desea verla en su consultorio

\- Si está bien – cuando llegue toque la puerta y me autorizo pasar

\- Siéntate Candy

\- Gracias

\- Que piensas de la cirugía – me pregunto

.- Me impresiona mucho – dije – me gustaría aprender más técnicas como esa

\- Me alegra ahora mi propuesta es esta, estas a punto de terminar el colegio tu desempeño ha sido muy bueno, el día de ayer escribí a tu padre solicitándole que seas mi aprendiz durante seis meses mas

\- Como – pregunte

\- Sé que te sorprende pero piénsalo Candy podrías aprender mucho, ahora puedes retirarte te veré mañana en clase

\- Si profesor gracias y buenas noches – dije

Cuando llegue al colegio me percaté de que había un gran alboroto, y entonces vi a la hermana margarte

\- Que pasa hermana

\- Candy que bueno que vienes por favor acompáñame al dormitorio de chicos

\- Al dormitorio de chicos

\- Si algo le paso a Archie, no aparece

Lo buscamos en el dormitorio pero nada en la biblioteca y nada cuando de repente recordé que a él le gustaba cabalgar y enseguida se lo dije a la hermana, nos dirigimos a la caballeriza y lo que vi no lo podía creer estaba Archie tirado sobre la paja semi desnudo y a su lado estaba Annie cubierta con una sábana no vi más que sus brazos desnudos y su cuerpo abrazando al de Archie, el parecía dormido y mi mente solo se concentro en la palabra Mentira su amor era mentira

* * *

Lo se me tarde mucho y por favor no me odien mas bien quiero escuchar sus teorías sobre lo que le paso a Archie, de verdad habrá engañado a Candy


	32. Chapter 32

No podía creer que Archie estuviera ahí con Annie y que pasaba con el amor que me había jurado la noche anterior ahora entiendo porque últimamente no me veía porque me visito la noche anterior para que yo no sospechara de su engaño, mil cosas me pasaban por la cabeza y la única explicación que mi mente aceptaba en ese momento era me traición, me mintió y me rompió el corazón, de repente vi como empezaba a abrir los ojos

\- Candy – dijo con mirada incrédula

\- Candy, hermana – dijo Annie con un tono que no podría especificar, mientras sus mejillas estaban de color rojo

\- Candy, ve a tu dormitorio – dijo la hermana Margaret

\- Candy sal de aquí – grito la hermana Grey – no deberías ver esto

Reuní fuerzas para que mis piernas se movieran y salí corriendo de ahí, pero sentí que Archie se levantó rápidamente y me sujeto de la muñeca

\- Candy espera – dijo, estábamos fuera del establo y a él solo le cubría una manta

\- Archie suéltala, ve como estas – dijo la hermana

\- No, permítame hablar con ella

\- Candy retírate en este momento – grito la hermana Grey

En ese momento reuní fuerzas suficientes y le di una cachetada, de modo que en ese momento me soltó, lo vi, llevaba su dorso desnudo y se notaba su musculatura, pero como era capaz de fijarme en ese con todo este odio que sentía en mi corazón, cuando él se quedó ahí yo seguí corriendo me fui a mi recamara y empecé a llorar, no supe que tan fuerte llore, pues a los minutos entro Paty

\- Candy estas bien

\- Paty – dije sollozando – oh Paty, no sabes lo que paso

\- Pero que paso Candy

\- Vi a Archie – dije llorando – yo lo vi

\- Pero que viste Candy – me pregunto intrigada

\- Vi Annie y a Archie desnudos, juntos en el establo – después volví a sollozar

\- Eso no puede ser – dijo Paty – debiste estar confundiendo las cosas

\- No Paty

Paty me hizo compañía hasta que me quede dormida, no supe cuántas horas pasaron antes de haberme quedado dormida, pero desperté con los primeros rayos del día, me arregle y me puse mi uniforme, me vi en el espejo tenía los ojos hinchados y me dolía el cuerpo, me sentía mal todo mi sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla, recordé mi sueño ese sueño en el que Archie me dejo plantada en el Altar por irse con otra, porque me había ilusionado para dejarme así sin más.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta

Candy la hermana Grey, necesita verte en su despacho

\- Si hermana voy enseguida – me ate la cinta del uniforme acomode mi cabello y Salí rumbo a la dirección del colegio, por primera vez agradecí que solo se pudiera rumorar en el colegio no tenía ánimos de escuchar chismes

Cuando estuve frente a la dirección del colegio toque la puerta y enseguida una voz me autorizo a pasar

\- Candy siéntate – me dijo la hermana, mire alrededor y pude ver a Archie, Annie, Eliza y Neil

\- Puedo saber para que me llamo hermana – dije mientras note que Archie me miraba

\- Si, quería que estuvieran todos, debido a que todos pertenecen a la misma familia, deben saber que lo que hicieron sus primos no se tolera en el colegio, han cometido una falta demasiado grave, han avergonzado a la institución, lo que se merecen es la expulsión inmediata de este recinto, sin embargo solo falta un mes para que terminen su curso, deben saber que esta mañana se le informo a su tutor de lo acontecido, a los padres de Eliza y Neil y por su puesto a los señores Britter, suponemos que todos llegaran aquí lo antes posible, Candice, Eliza y Neil, seguirán su rutina normal dentro del colegio y en cuanto a Archie y Annie, no podrán hablar ni tener ningún tipo de contacto entre ustedes ni con ningún miembro del colegio, incluyendo a sus familiares

\- Pero hermana – dijo Annie- por favor no me puede separar de ellos – lo dijo mientras sollozaba y se abrazaba a Archie

La escena se me hizo insoportable por lo tanto me levante de mi asiento

\- Hermana por mí no tengo ningún inconveniente, no quiero hablar con ninguno de los dos – voltee a verlos y vi que Archie me miraba como quien pedía clemencia a su verdugo solo le pido hablar con mi padre en cuanto llegue y que me permita retirarme

\- Si Candice y por cierto tienes permiso para salir

\- Como dice

\- El profesor Leonardo me pidió que lo asistiera el día de hoy en Hospital está muy contento contigo, espero mucho de ti – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Entonces me iré al hospital de inmediato si usted no necesita otra cosa – dije retirándome

\- Candice no tienes nada que hablar con tus primos – dijo la hermana en tono de pregunta

\- Candy – pronuncio Archie

Me gire lo observe mientras se zafaba del agarre de Annie, pero no quería que se me acercara

\- No hermana nada – dije – mi padre resolverá esto en cuanto él llegue y le repito solo quiero verlo primero

\- Pues puedes retirarte entonces – dijo la hermana mientras me miraba como esperando otra reacción de mi parte

Salí de la dirección a un paso acelerado pero sin tratar de hacerlo notar, tome mis cosas y me fui al hospital, avise a las hermanas de mi salida y me fui, cuando llegue me sentía cansada pero no preste atención y enseguida me puse a disposición de Leonardo, me sentía débil pero supuse que era el choque emocional después de tanto imprevisto

Comencé a trabajar, cheque expedientes, visite algunos enfermos, cuando entro Leonardo

\- Candy – me llamo Leonardo – sabes me comentaron los pacientes que están muy felices contigo – de repente sentí que su voz se alejaba de mí, se me nublo la vista y solo sentí como los brazos de Leonardo me sujetaban evitándome caer al piso

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en uno de los cuartos del hospital, en urgencias para ser más específica

\- Candy cómo te sientes – pregunto Leonardo

\- Bien, me desmaye creo

\- Si es correcto, dime Candy ya habías comido algo

\- No - dije apenada

\- Entonces fue eso, te puedes levantar

\- Si – dije – creo que ya estoy bien

\- Vamos te invito a comer

\- Yo no creo que deba doctor, estoy muy apenada por esta escena – dije con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- No digas tonterías y no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo guiñándome un ojo

\- Está bien vamos – convencida de que no desistiría

\- Caminamos hacia la cafetería del hospital como Leonardo estaba de guardia no era prudente salir

\- Dime Candy – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a mover la silla para que me pudiera sentar – ya pensaste mi propuesta

\- No aun no – dije – pero mi padre vendrá en unos días, después de hablar con él le avisare mi decisión si le parece bien

\- Me parece muy bien Candy, me imagino que quera celebrar tu graduación en grande verdad

\- No lo sé la verdad pero yo quisiera trabajar enseguida – dije un poco triste

\- Candy eres tan transparente dime que te pasa, paso algo en el colegio o con tu familia

\- Yo ya no pude y se me salieron las lágrimas, termine contándole todo sin demasiados detalles pero todo lo necesario para que entienda mi posición

\- Ya veo y Terry que pensó que por fin serias feliz – dijo mientras daba un trago a su taza de café

\- Terry – pregunte

\- Somos amigos eso lo sabes, pero me escribe con mucha frecuencia y a la vez me pregunta por ti

\- Por favor no le digas lo que te conté – dije, no quería que eso fuera un problema más o que el volviera a insistir

\- Pero Candy, no es prudente que se lo oculte él se preocupa por ti

\- Por favor Leonardo - dije

\- Está bien como tú quieras, ahora come y después te llevare al colegio, necesitas descansar

\- Está bien – dije resignada

Me dejo en las puertas del colegio. Me dijo que si necesitaba hablar con alguien contaba con el cómo amigos y después se fue, yo dude en entrar en este momento sentía que el colegio me iba a asfixiar, entre directo a mi recamara, no quería ver a nadie solo quería dormir

Pasaron los días para mí se me hacían las horas eternas, excepto cuando estaba en el hospital, siempre había cosas que hacer y Leonardo se la pasaba haciéndome reír cuando me veía triste o pensativa se había convertido en buen amigo, Paty hacia lo mismo hasta que un día en la biblioteca vimos lo impensable

-Neil estaba besando a alguien tras los estantes más alejados de la biblioteca y no era cualquier chica se trataba de Mariana, Paty y yo nos alejamos sin hacer ruido

\- Viste eso – dijo riendo

\- No lo puedo creer – conteste

\- Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan cambiado

\- Ella será un partido excelente seguramente la señora Ligan no pondrá ningún pero – dije riéndome

Neil había cambiado, siempre estaba distraído incluso con el escandalo no se inmuto, ni se divirtió, le fue totalmente indiferente, yo no había visto ni Archie ni a Annie y Eliza solo estaba en algunas clases, nos sentamos en la base de un árbol del jardín cuando volteamos a ver, Archie salía de un edificio, me miró fijamente y se acerba hasta donde yo estaba, no sabía que hacer de repente me inmovilice y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

\- Candy – dijo – podemos hablar

\- No puedes hablar con nadie – dije mientras me ponía de pie – Paty te veo en la cena – le dije y me disponía a irme

\- Archie me detuvo tomándome por la muñeca

\- Candy por favor – me dijo – donde está el anillo – me pregunto

\- No te preocupes te lo devolveré para que se lo des a Annie – dije

\- Candy eso es tuyo, solo déjame explicarte

\- No – dije

\- Candy yo…..

\- Candy – dijo Leonardo acercándose lentamente – joven usted está castigado debería estar en su alcoba

\- Pasa algo – pregunte

\- Si, necesito que vengas conmigo al hospital sería posible

\- Si enseguida voy por mis cosas – dije

\- Usted joven debiera volver a su habitación

\- Necesito hablar con Candy – dijo el de un modo autoritario

\- Mañana que llegue su tutor podrá hacerlo dijo

\- Como dices Leonardo – pregunte

\- Tu padre envió un telegrama, mañana llegara y nos dará una respuesta a mi petición – dijo el

\- Petición - dijo Archie

\- Si petición - repitió el

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de una de las hermanas y Archie tuvo que irse de mala gana, note su mala actitud, pero agradecí en ese momento que Leonardo llegara pero no pareció correcto que dijera eso enfrente de Archie, sin embargo mañana llegaría Albert t tendríamos que hablar de muchas cosas

* * *

ya se que a muchas las estoy haciendo sufrir pero vale la pena lo verán amo sus comentarios nos estamos leyendo pronto


	33. Chapter 33

Recogí mis cosas y nos fuimos junto al Hospital afortunada mente no había nada grave que atender sin embargo muchos pacientes estaba esperando revisión, cuando terminamos nuestra ronda pasamos a su despacho, nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía, uno frente al otro

\- Mira Candy quería mostrarte esto – dijo mientras me daba una carpeta con documentos

\- Es el paciente que transferiste no es así, el que se encontraba muy grave – dijo

\- El Favorito, si, lo lograron controlar y cuando le quitaron la vendas de la cara descubrieron que quedo solo con pequeñas cicatrices – dijo

\- Eso quiere decir que podrá ser anunciado para su reconocimiento – dije

\- Si, de hecho mañana por la noche volverá con nosotros y espero que pueda recuperarse por completo por lo menos recuperar la memoria – dijo

\- Eso es estupendo, espero poder conocerlo mañana mismo – dije muy entusiasmada

\- Eso no será posible – me dijo en tono serio – mañana estarás muy ocupada

\- Por qué lo dices – le pregunte

\- Candy mañana llega tu padre y para ser sincero creo que él quiere hablar con todos ustedes además llegaran los señores Britter con él, sabes que lo que paso fue muy grave y no puede pasar desapercibido pero la expulsión no se realizó por que …

\- Por los donativos que realizo mi padre al colegio – dije

\- Candy – me miro serio y después soltó una carcajada – si es cierto debo reconocerlo pero eso no los exime de su culpa lo sabes

\- Lo se Leonardo, pero el tomo su decisión y no lo culpo, es cierto no lo justifico pero no quiero guardarle rencor después de todo es familia pero no creo poder perdonarlo nunca

\- Y Terry – me pregunto

\- Terry dejo de significar algo para mí, mantengo un recuerdo lindo pero hasta ahí, no creo poderle corresponder nunca, además su carrera artística nos impediría poder tener algo

\- Y a mí, me permitirías intentarlo – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, algo paso por mi interior algo cálido que no supe que era

– tu eres mi profesor – dije tímidamente

\- Pero lo dejare de ser en cuestión de días – dijo el serio – podrías darme una oportunidad

\- Leonardo estoy muy herida y no sé qué decir, además de que va a decir mi padre de esto - dije mientras me ponía de pie – además yo no asiento nada por ti, nada mas que admiración

\- Bueno eso me basta para empezar, lo de tu padre déjamelo a mí y no te pido que me correspondas inmediatamente solo dame la oportunidad por favor, seamos colegas amigos y el tiempo lo dirá – se puso de pie para colocarse enfrente de mí tomo mi mano y la beso – si me das una oportunidad seré tu caballero inglés – dijo con una sonrisa

\- No prometo sentir nada – dije con una sonrisa

\- No necesito una promesa, solo la oportunidad – me contesto – ahora permíteme llevarte al colegio, necesitas descansar y si no llegas a la hora mi tía me reprenderá y por cierto mañana tendrás la tarde libre, creo que tu padre querrá platicar con todos ustedes

\- Gracias Leonardo

\- Podemos empezar por que me digas Leo – dijo

\- Está bien Leo – dije mientras sonreía y el me guiño un ojo

Me acompaño hasta el colegio, y me dejo en la entrada, no tuve apetito, así que me fui directamente a mi recamara, después de todo no sería la primera vez que no cenaba y la hermana solo pasaría por la noche a ver si ya me encontraba ahí, en cuanto entre a mi dormitorio fui directo a mi guardarropa para sacar mi camisón y quitarme el uniforme del hospital, cuando me estaba desvistiendo escuche una voz que salía de un punto oscuro de mi recamara

\- Por fin llegas – dijo Archie

Me voltee enseguida- tapándome el cuerpo

\- Archie que demonios haces aquí – le pregunte – como entraste

\- Por donde la otra noche

\- Se me quedo el balcón abierto no me di cuenta – dije mientras me ponía una bata para cubrirme la desnudes de mi cuerpo

\- Candy tenemos que hablar

\- No, tú quieres hablar pero yo no y lo que tengas que decir, se lo podrás decir mañana a Albert y a los señores Britter

\- Los señores Britter – pregunto – como sabes que vendrán

\- Me lo acaba de contar Leo…. Digo el profesor Leonardo

\- Leo, desde cuando le llamas por su nombre, que ya empezó a conquistarte

\- No digas estupideces – dije, sentí que algo dentro de mí ardía de coraje – y si así fuera te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me engaño, que ya se te olvido lo que vi en las caballerizas del colegio, es que acaso no tienes descaro

\- Candy escúchame por favor, ese día no sé qué paso, no recuerdo nada solo un gran dolor de cabeza – dijo – porque no me puedes creer – dijo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con las manos – por más que intento recordar no me lo explico

\- Archie – dije, quería acercarme a él abrazarlo al verlo tan débil, pero mi orgullo era más grande – suponiendo que te creo que esperabas que pensara si yo los vi , si sentí mi corazón despedazado, además esto se volvió asunto familiar y solo está tu palabra contra la de todos los demás la hermana estuvo a punto de expulsarte y además los señores Britter no vienen a saber los hechos viene a resolver este asunto – dije mientras me sentaba en una silla

\- Tú crees que

\- Lo más seguro es que si, la petición de la señora será que se reanude el compromiso con Annie – dije con amargura – tendrás que casarte con ella

\- Candy y nuestro amor

\- Archie has pensado como me sentí yo

\- Cada segundo

\- Pues te garantizo que no te aproximas ni un segundo al dolor que he tenido

\- Candy

\- Archie retírate de mí alcoba, mañana Albert será el que tome la decisión y después de esto ya no hay más que hablar – me use de pie y me dirigí al joyero que estaba en mi tocador – pero por ahora te devuelvo tu anillo y tu promesa te libero de cualquier tipo de compromiso

\- Candy, mi pequeña gatita – dijo – quiero que lo conserves, esto se aclarara y que te quede claro soy inocente y te lo demostrare

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado rápido para notarlo me tomo por la cintura con brusquedad y me comenzó a besar con desesperación como si necesitara de una consuelo de una tabla de salvación yo no pude más que dejar me llevar por esa sensación arrolladora, mi corazón me decía que había algo oculto en todo esto, pero mi cabeza me mostraba una vez más la imagen de Annie abrazado al cuerpo de Archie

\- Te lo demostrare – dijo cuándo dejo de besarme y salió por el balcón

Al minuto de haberse ido tocaron a la puerta

\- Candy por que no fuiste a cenar – dijo una de las hermanas

\- Yo no tenía apetito – dije

\- Está bien, solo quería saber que estuvieras bien, ahora duerme

\- Si hermana

A la mañana siguiente tenía solo clases de protocolo y en todas estuve con Paty, cuando terminamos salimos al jardín y nos sentamos cuando escuchamos una voz masculina

\- Pero se aquí están las chicas más guapas del colegio – enseguida nos pusimos de píe

\- Señor Andrew – dijo Paty mientras hacia una reverencia – yo me lance a sus brazos

\- Albert como te extrañe

\- Como estas mi pequeña – me pregunto preocupado

\- Lo podrás imaginar – dije con la mirada a bajo

\- Sí, pero tengo que hablar con ustedes por la tarde he pedido un permiso especial para que hablemos en la casa, ahí están los señores Britter – dijo – Paty por supuesto estas invitada, creo que estas al tanto de la situación y después de todo eres como parte de la familia

\- Muchas gracias señor pero no creo que deba

\- Necesito alguien que acompañe a Candy por favor – dijo de manera muy tierna y pude ver como ella se sonrojaba

\- Está bien gracias señor

La hora de la esperada cita llego, me coloque un hermoso vestido de color rojo que me quedaba muy bien por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de arreglarme creo que eso me haría sentir mejor con migo mismas tuve que juntar valor para poder poner una cara de fuerza, Albert mando recogernos en un carro y cuando llegamos a la mansión estaban en la sala los señores Britter, además de la señora Ligan y Albert

\- Bienvenidos muchachos- dijo Albert- siéntense por favor

Annie tomo asiento junto con sus padres, Eliza y Neil en otro sofá junto a su mama, Paty en una silla sola y yo en otro, mientras Albert tomaba asiento a la cabeza de todos formando una mesa y Archie se mantuvo detrás de mi silla, como tratándose de cubrir de algo, sentí como presiona mis hombros como en señal de que todo estaría bien.

\- Bien – dijo Albert – estamos todos, creo que todos estamos conscientes de lo que ocurrió, todos nosotros somos familia y amigos y por supuesto tenemos enlaces de negocios, fue muy vergonzoso lo que paso, el colegio admitió no expulsarlos debido a que dentro de poco saldrán de él, ahora Annie tienes algo que decir

\- Pues yo – dijo

\- Exijo que sea resuelto este problema de inmediato – dijo la señora Britter

\- Señora podría permitir que Annie hable

\- Es que yo lo hice por amor – dijo mientras lloraba

\- Archie - dijo Albert dándole la oportunidad de responder

\- Tío se lo que piensan pero no sé qué paso no lo recuerdo – dijo Archie

\- Esa es una excusa muy pobre, se ve a leguas que él se aprovechó de mi pobre niña – dijo nuevamente la señora

\- Señora y señor Britter tienen alguna propuesta para solucionar esto

\- Exigimos matrimonio inmediato – dijo la señora

todos guardamos silencio cuando escuchamos esas palabras

\- Señor Andrew, queremos que esto se resuelva de la mejor manera y apoyo a mi esposa, pero quiero que ellos estén felices con la decisión que se tome

\- Eso es ridículo – dijo la señora – Annie dile que no miento cuando digo que tú quieres ese matrimonio de manera inmediata

\- Yo amo a Archie por eso hice lo que hice – dijo, bajo la mirada y se soltó a llorar nuevamente

\- Tío pido una prórroga para demostrar que soy inocente – dijo Archie - porque estoy segura que entre Annie y yo no pasó nada soy un caballero y nunca hubiera faltado de esta manera a mi honor

\- Pero como te atreves llamas a mi hija mentirosa

\- Señores no me mal entiendan pero comprendan que yo no sé qué paso

\- Está bien – dijo Albert

\- Como – grito la señora Britter

\- Esta es mi decisión, si en 3 meses no puedes demostrar lo contrario te casaras con Annie y no habrá marcha atrás

\- Pero – intento contradecir la señora Britter

\- Estoy de acuerdo dijo el señor Britter, pero Annie no terminara el colegio, en este momento volverá con nosotros a Chicago

\- Papa pero yo quiero estar aquí con Archie

\- Annie no acepto que digas nada, no estás en condiciones es mi última palabra así que iremos al colegio a recoger tus cosas

\- Yo voy a mi habitación – dijo Archie - me duele la cabeza permiso – y sin más se fue, mientras Annie lo seguía con la mirada como esperanzada a que dijera algo o por lo menos le dirigiera unas palabras cosa que nunca paso

\- Señor Legan que pena hacerla venir, pero como comprenderá es un asunto familiar – dijo

\- Yo lo entiendo y si pudiera podría para aprovechar para hablar con usted

\- Claro pasemos al despacho – se levantó – si me disculpan señores, los veré en chicago

\- Vi como la señora salió molesta de la casa rumbo a su coche y Annie con la cabeza gacha, mientras Eliza y Neil entraron al despacho con Albert

\- Candy me permites unas palabras – dijo el señor Britter

\- Si me disculpan iré al jardín – dijo Paty

\- Por supuesto siéntese – dije señalando con una mano, acomode mi vestido y me volví a colocar en mi lugar

\- Candy estoy apenando por la actitud de Annie

\- No es personal, estoy seguro

\- Lo sé y no tiene que disculparse lo entiendo créame

\- Entonces me tienes confianza

\- Pero claro que si – dije

\- Entonces dime que hay entre Archie y tu

Su pregunta me sorprendió mientras mi cara se ponía roja

* * *

Hola espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy ya no falta tanto para el final chicas díganme con quien quieren ver a candi por que al parecer Leo puede ser un contrincante fuerte


	34. Chapter 34

\- No sé de qué habla señor Britter – dije de manera calmada

\- Candy por favor, tú eras la niña que quería para hija y aunque Annie es una muy buena persona cuando veo esta situación me hace sentir que la malcríe demasiado – dijo en tono sereno – pero pude ver como Archie te miraba y como se mantuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo como tratando de tomar fuerzas

\- Señor Britter yo ….- dije con mi cara roja y bajando un poco la mirada

\- Ya veo, no me tienes confianza verdad – dijo el – lo entiendo es solo que pensé que podría ayudarte

\- Señor ….- dije deteniéndome un poco – está bien, unos meses después de que Archie y yo llegáramos al colegio decidimos empezar una relación, pero con todo esto como comprenderá no podemos seguir juntos – dije con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Pero por qué no lo hicieron oficial es que Archie no quiso

\- No se trata de eso – dije – yo fui la que no quise, quería evitarle el golpe a Annie y que ella sufriera además yo no quería casarme tan pronto

\- Ya veo – te entiendo Candy y agradezco tu confianza- dijo – solo que como comprenderás si Archie es culpable tendrá que cumplir con Annie pero si no lo es, el será libre para tomar su decisión

\- Lo entiendo – dije y de repente el me abrazo

\- Candy sigo pensando que hubieras sido una maravillosa Britter, te hubieras hecho cargo de mis negocios de una manera maravillosa, pero cuando te veo así como en este momento con un porte tan regio no cabe duda de que eres una Andrew

\- Gracias señor Britter

\- no cabe duda de que será una fantástica matriarca de tu familia algún día

\- Yo no creo llegar a poder tomar ese puesto algún día

\- Yo creo que es todo lo contrario, pero solo el futuro lo dirá, ahora ya me tengo que ir, me están esperando, esto se aclarara pequeña y el destino dirá que es lo correcto

\- Lo acompaño señor Britter

Salimos juntos de la mansión y en su coche pude ver a su esposa, la cual me miraba como siempre con algo de desprecio y a Annie la cual al verme volvió a soltarse a llorar y como si tratara de decirme algo pero las lágrimas la ahogaran

\- Bueno Candy, despídeme de tu padre, los veré en chicago en un par de días

\- Si, gracias

\- Cuídate

\- Ustedes igual que tengan buen viaje – me despedí de él y pude ver como se iba alejando con rumbo al colegio, volví a entrar a la casa

Cuando iban entrando vi a los Legan salir del despacho junto a Albert

\- Muchas gracias – dijo la señora legan

\- Para mi será un honor – dijo Albert

\- Hasta luego Candy – me dijo muy amable la señora Legan – por cierto ese vestido es preciosos

\- muchas gracias, Hasta luego – dije muy contrariada

Vi como Albert los acompaños hasta su coche, mientras yo me quede en la sala esperando que regresaran

\- Que te parece – pregunto Albert

\- Que a lo mejor algo traman – dije sonriendo – viste a la señora Legan, elogio mi vestido, eso nunca creí verlo – dije mientras reía

\- Pues tiene el por qué, dentro de poco se casara Neil – dijo

\- Así que lo de Mariana va enserio – pregunte

\- Pero tu como lo sabes pequeña – pregunto

\- Simple, vi a Neil besándola – dije, después le conté la historia y el extendió el por qué yo ya lo sabia

\- Y ahora tu cuéntame cómo te sientes Candy

\- Ya te podrás imaginar, destrozada por dentro y con muchas ganas de seguir por fuera, con mi cabeza hecha un torbellino, no se me siento herida como cuando Terry se quedó con Susana, tal vez solo un poco más dolida, pero que puedo hacer – dije

\- Pequeña cuéntame lo que sabes

\- Se lo dije todo lo que había visto la manera en que lo encontramos y todo lo que me dijo, omitiendo claro que él se había colado en mi recamara del colegio varias veces si no eso solo podía complicar las cosas en este momento, por que por mucho que me apoyara eso era mal visto

\- Parece que tiene todo en su contra

\- No solo parece – dije

\- Candy tu qué piensas pequeña – me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos – sé que te duele pero tú crees que paso algo esa noche

\- No lo sé, mi corazón me repite que no porque lo conozco, pero mi cabeza me muestra las imágenes los recuerdos de verlo ahí con Annie

\- Entiendo y como entra tu profesor en todo esto

\- Leonardo – pregunte

\- Si, - dijo – sabes que me escribió, me dijo que eras una magnifica estudiante que te desea como pasante para que estudies con el seis meses más en Londres, tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti – guardo un minuto de silencio – sin embargo también me escribió me dijo que deseaba platicar conmigo llegara en una hora Candy y quiero que estés presente después de eso decidiremos si te quedas o regresas a Chicago con nosotros

\- Albert yo…. –

\- Sé que tal vez quieres quedarte pero después de escuchar los argumentos de tu maestro lo decidiremos, de acuerdo y después de todo pequeña pudiste huir de Terry pero que te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo de Archie

\- De acuerdo – dije

Salí rumbo al jardín donde pude ver a Paty leyendo, seguramente traía ese libro dentro de su bolsos por que no vi a qué hora lo saco de la biblioteca

\- Todo bien Candy

\- Creo que por el momento si – dije- sabes que Neil se casara

\- Pero como – pregunto

\- Pues esa cara puse yo, pero creo que va enserio así que él será el que pierda la soltería primero

\- Ya lo viste – dijo mirando hacia la venta de la recamara de Archie, ahí estaba el viendo al horizonte con la mirada perdida – ahí se la ha pasado

\- Supongo que tiene mucho que pensar – dije

\- Ya pensaste que vas a ser

\- No aun no – dije- te juro que deseo creerle pero lo que vi me da vueltas en la cabeza, sin embargo una parte de mi sabe que es inocente y que podrá demostrarlo , aunque me duele el dolor de Annie

\- Y pensar que hace un par de años éramos tan amigas – dijo Paty con un suspiro

\- Si lo sé, nunca pensé que el destino nos diera esta mala pasada- dije mirando las rosas – pero ahora ya hemos crecido, madurado y dentro de poco terminaremos nuestra educación dentro del Real Colegio San Pablo

\- Lo sé, estoy tan emocionada – dijo

\- Pensaste que harás después de graduarnos – le pregunte a Paty

\- La abuela quiera que conozca unos muchachos en Florida, dicen que serían unos partidos estupendos, además no puedo guardar un luto eterno

\- Y tú que piensas

\- Que sigo amando a Stear, si él no hubiera muerto yo

\- Te hubieras casado con el

\- Si – dijo cabizbaja- esa era mi mayo ilusión

\- Porque no vienes una temporada conmigo a Chicago – dije – bueno si regreso a Chicago

\- Como que si regresas a Chicago, te planeas quedar

\- No, pero el profesor Leonardo pretende tomarme como su aprendiz, bueno falta ver que dice Albert al respecto

\- Candy, dime que pasa entre el profesor y tu

\- Por ahora nada, sin embargo el me pretende y creo que Albert lo noto, y yo me siento tan herida que no sé qué pensar – dije – el propone que con el trabajo sane mi dolor y no me resulta tan descabellado, pero no quiero darle una falsa esperanza

\- Candy, llévalo con calma después de todo las cosas pasan por algo

\- Si lo sé – mientras platicábamos de trivialidades se nos fue el tiempo volando

\- Señorita Candices – dijo el ama de llaves

\- Si – dije

\- Su padre pide que pase al despacho, su profesor ya llego

\- Bueno tengo que ir – dije

\- Candy mucha suerte – dijo Paty

\- Gracias – le dije

Me dirigí al estudio, toque la puerta y entre, encontré a Albert con una sonrisa, ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie y me pidió Albert que me sentara

\- Bueno Candy, creo que conoces la intensión de tu profesor, dime que piensas

\- Sé que el profesor es una persona muy capas del que puedo aprender mucho – dije

\- Y sobre su intensiones personales contigo – pregunto

\- Hace poco el profesor me las hizo saber – dije en un tono bajo

\- Profesor lo escucho – dijo Albert

\- Bueno señor Albert, yo entiendo que mi propuesta fue repentina, pero hablando profesionalmente Candy, es una excelente alumna y creo que extender su estudios seis meses más, sería una oportunidad para especializarla en un área, me parece que la capacidad de Candy es excelente por eso le pido que le permita quedarse seis meses más para tomarla como nuestra pasante dentro del hospital

\- Y personalmente Leonardo como ve a mi hija

\- Como una persona maravillosa - dijo el - capaz de cualquier cosa , pero le repito lo que le dije, solicito su autorización para tratarla y si ella logra convertir su admiración en cariño o amor, seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo y no mal interprete nunca he intentado nada con ella, pero viendo tan cerca la fecha de su graduación, creo tener una oportunidad, siempre y cuando usted y ella me lo permitan

\- Supongo que sabe de nuestros acontecimientos infortunados verdad – dijo Albert

\- Si – dijo el – lo lamento y no quiero que lo vea como que me aprovecho de la situación

\- Bien pequeña tu qué quieres

\- La verdad me parece una oportunidad estupenda para aprender más pero no quiero que se mal interpreten las cosas, por el momento estoy muy herida y no sé qué pensar, las cosas han estado muy complicadas para mí – dije

\- Bien Leonardo, dejare que Candy estudie contigo pero tengo sola una condición

\- Cual sería – pregunto Leonardo

\- Será en Chicago, puedes hacerte cargo de la nueva área que construí dentro del hospital, la cual dirigirá Candy algún día y en chicago te permitiré que la veas y la cortejes siempre y cuando Candy este de acuerdo con esto – dijo

\- Yo no sé qué decir – dije

\- Acepto – dijo Leonardo, yo lo mire sorprendida y Albert igual pero lo demostró muy poco

\- Estas seguro – dijo Albert

\- Claro cuando quiere que empiece – dijo el

\- Los chicos se graduaran en una semana después de eso viajaremos de regreso

\- Yo tendré que quedarme unos días más, en lo que encuentran un reemplazo en el hospital

\- Entonces lo veré en Chicago

\- Está bien señor, me parece que Candy vale cualquier esfuerzo que haga para ganarme su corazón

\- Bien entonces nos veremos en chicago Doctor

\- Si

\- Gracias por cuidar a mi hija, el destino dirá que debe de pasar – dijo Albert

\- Bien señor gracias, me tengo que ir al Hospital

\- Claro lo entiendo – dijo Albert, se despidió dándole la mano voltio a verme y me ofreció su mano y cuando la tome, beso mi mano – gracias

\- Permiso – dijo retirándose del estudio

Trate de controlar la respiración, todo esto se está saliendo de control que estaba pasando y sobre todo que estaba sintiendo cuando de repente voltee y en el marco de la puerta del despacho estaba Archie, mirándome muy fijamente y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba yo, mis pies se quedaron como si estuvieran pegados al piso no se los podía mover y mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, sabía que respiraba porque mi cuerpo lo hacía por instinto

\- Qué bueno que estas aquí Archie – dijo la voz de Albert

\- Me necesitas tío – dijo el sin dejar de mirarme

\- Si, siéntense los dos tenemos que hablar – tomo su lugar en el escritorio, volví a sentarme en la silla donde estaba y Archie en la otra silla – bien ahora Candy me conto que paso ahora quiero escucharlo de tu boca

\- Yo prefiero retirarme – dije poniéndome de pie

\- Lo siento pequeña pero necesito que escuches esto – dijo muy serio – es mejor que sepamos cómo sucedieron los hechos antes de juzgarlo

\- Pero Albert - dije

\- Candy por favor escúchame – dijo Archie, yo volví a tomar mi asiento de mala gana y me senté en ella – no se explicar, me encontré con Annie ese día en el jardín y me dijo que se sentía un poco mareada, me pidió que la llevara a la enfermería del colegio, pocos minutos después apareció Eliza y le ofreció quedarse con Annie, pero Annie me pidió un vaso con agua, así que salí a buscarlo cuando volví, Eliza dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca y que si podía acompañar a Annie a su dormitorio, después de eso todo es borroso

\- Te da cuenta que todo está en tu contra

\- Si lo se tío - dijo pensativo

\- Candy, tu qué opinas

\- Albert, todo me parece demasiado extraño, pero creo que en este momento esta hablando mi dolor – dije mirando a Archie – podría salir para despejarme

\- Candy – dijo Albert – estarás bien

\- Si solo necesito estar sola

\- Está bien – dijo

Salí de la mansión sin abrigo y sin bolso la cabeza me daba mil vueltas y las palabras de Archie surgían en mi cabeza, pero eso no tenía explicación además yo los vi que quería que me olvidara de aquello, después de eso me detuve y me di cuenta que mis pies me llevaron a el lugar donde me sentía más cómoda, parada en la puerta del hospital y por casualidad ahí estaba Leonardo parado en la entrada del Hospital viéndome fijamente.

* * *

Lo se, lo se, no me odien esta apunto de descubrirse muchas cosas mas


	35. Chapter 35

No podía negar que estaba ahí en el lugar donde últimamente me sentía más cómoda, que podía hacer Leonardo estaba ahí parado en la puerta comencé a caminar hacia él y vi cómo se acerco

\- Todo bien Candy – dijo y en ese momento levante mi mirada – estas triste, pero yo sé cómo hacerte olvidar un rato

\- Como – pregunte, el tomo mi mano y me llevo dentro del hospital hasta su consultorio – tu consultorio

\- Si – dijo – de repente vi como del escritorio sacaba un pequeño osos de peluche color blanco y una rosa del mismo color – pensaba dejarte esto en tu casa con una tarjeta pero ya que estas aquí

\- Son mis rosas favoritas – dije mientras sonreía – lo se te la pasas viéndolas – no pude evitar sonrojarme, me di cuenta que en estos días me había observado sin que yo me diera cuenta

\- Por qué no me ayudas en el hospital un rato, te distraes y podemos llamar a tu casa para avisar que estas aquí

\- No quiero que sepan dónde estoy – dije

\- Sabes ve con Lilia, para que te de una bata y te veré en el cuarto 432, tengo que revisar un paciente

\- Si – dije

Me dirigí con Lilia para que me prestara una bata, además le dije que me cuidara las cosas que me había regalado Leonardo, ella sonrió y me ayudo e inmediatamente me dirigí a la habitación, cuando entre vi lo más sorprendente que pude encontrarme Leonardo estaba parado junto a la cama platicando con el paciente

\- Bien cómo se siente hoy – dijo

\- Bien pero me duele la cabeza

Cuando escuche esas palabras, esa voz entre bruscamente a la habitación y lo vi ahí, no podía ser, él estaba muerto estaba muerto, decía mi cabeza tres mil veces, hace unos meses lo habíamos sepultado, todos le lloramos no podía ser

\- Candy – dijo Leonardo – estas pálida - sentí la mirada de Stear me miraba como si no me conociera y de repente perdí el conocimiento

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital en una habitación Albert estaba sentada en el sofá que había ahí y Archie pegado a ala ventana, aunque estaba de espaldas sabía que era él lo reconocería en cualquier parte, en ese momento Albert se percató de que había despertado

\- Que hacen aquí – les pregunte

\- Mi pequeña por fin despiertas, nos tenías muy angustiados

\- Te sientes bien Candy – pregunto Archie mientras tomaba mi mano – nos angustio mucho la llamada del doctor ese – dijo

\- Basta Archie – dijo Albert

En ese momento entraron a la habitación era Leonardo

\- Candy ya despertaste me alegra mucho – dijo Leonardo yo solté el agarre de de Archie

\- Leonardo que me paso – pregunte

\- Entramos a ver un paciente, gritaste y te desmallaste no entendí lo que paso entonces te instale en un cuarto y llama a tu familia, estuviste desmayada más de tres horas

\- Entonces no lo soñé – dije

\- Pequeña pasa algo – pregunto Albert mientras me miraba con ojos de angustia

\- Si pero no estoy segura – los mire a todos un minuto

\- Que paso – pregunto Archie

\- Stear está vivo – dije mientras Albert y Archie me miraban con cara de dudas y Leonardo no entendía que estaba pasando

\- Quien es Stear – pregunto Leonardo

\- Perdón doctor, es nuestro sobrino, el murió en la guerra lo sepultamos hace poco, Candy debes de estar confundida – dijo mientas me miraba Albert lo dudaba

\- Por favor créanme – dije

\- Leonardo nos puede explicar – dijo Albert

\- Sí, tenemos un paciente de guerra que no recuerda nada, cuando entre con Candy a revisarlo ella grito y se desmayó y después solo traje a Candy aquí para que descansara

\- Albert tú crees que – dijo Archie

\- Eso es imposible – contesto

\- Nunca encontraron su cuerpo – dijo Archie

\- Archie – dije - Leo – dije, mientras todos me miraban, Albert queriendo averiguar que iba a decir y Archie molesto por que me dirigí a él con tanta familiaridad – crees que podamos velo

\- Ellos sí pero tú no Candy – dijo

\- Por favor – dije

\- No permitiré que te de un ataque nervioso estas muy alterada

\- Y si prometo estar tranquila – dije, con mirada der suplica

\- Está bien pero tu padre debe estar de acuerdo – dijo

\- Está bien – dijo Albert mientras escuche como Archie carraspeo

\- Leo me ayudas – dije – me quiero levantar

\- Si – se acercó por el lado de lado de Albert y me coloco en pie, me puse los zapatos y salimos del a habitación, Archie se quedó atrás con Albert y en ese momento escuche

\- Se puede saber desde cuando le tiene tanta confianza – dijo Archie

\- Archie basta el está ayudando a Candy – dijo Albert - y ya te explique que va a pasar

\- Pero me muero de celos

\- Pues debes controlarte, además la situación no está para que te pongas así no nos des más líos

Cuando estuvimos afuera de la habitación Leonardo comenzó a hablar

\- Les pido que mantengan la calma, el paciente no sabe quién es y lo último que recuerda es una explosión cualquier cosa lo altera con facilidad

\- Doctor yo quiero entrar primero – dijo Archie

\- No espera yo entro contigo – dije tomando su brazo

\- Está bien pero con cuidado – dijo Leo

\- Entramos pero el paciente estaba dormido, lo único que aluzaba la habitación era la luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba tanto que parecía que nos quería mostrar el camino

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Archie mientras me abrazaba, me tomo por la cintura como para sostener – Candy lo encontramos – dijo

Me abrazo con más fuerza como si hubiera estado guardando todos los abrazos este día

\- todo gracias a ti amor – dijo

\- Archie – dije

\- Amor mío te juro que saldrá a la luz la verdad – dijo el

\- Debemos salir para decirle a Albert – cuando me di la vuelta el de una manera veloz me atrajo hacia él y me beso

\- Gracias amor - dijo y mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte

Salimos los dos de la habitación pero yo seguía nerviosa por la el contacto de los besos de Archie con los míos, era como si mis labios siguieran deseando ese contacto

\- Que paso chicos – dijo Albert demasiado nervioso

\- Es el – dijo Archie mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Albert – es el tío recupere a mi hermano

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Leo – estas bien Candy

\- Si – dije – que va a pasar con el – pregunte

\- Pues mañana me darán unos estudios para determinar el daño, después de eso pueden hablar con él y le daremos la noticia de que son su familia si todo sale como espero en dos días le daré de alta y se lo podrán llevar pero es necesario que el no haga ningún esfuerzo por recuperar la memoria no es un proceso sencillo podría tardar varios días e incluso años – dijo Leonardo, mirándonos

\- Se lo que es Leonardo – dijo Albert – yo también padecí de lo mismo

\- Es bueno saber que conoce las enfermedad Albert, pero recuerde que los síntomas son variables de persona a persona – dijo – por ahora le sugiero que se vallan a descansar mañana por la mañana los espero para que puedan verlos y veremos como reacción, Candy, necesitas descansar y por favor come bien y mantente tranquila, señor Albert si está de acuerdo quiero hacerle estudios a Candy presiento que su sistema nervioso está muy alterado y necesitamos asegurarnos que sus sistemas estén trabajando bien solo serán preventivos

\- Por su puesto – dijo Albert

\- Yo no creo que necesite eso – dije

\- Candy serán preventivos – dijo Leonardo – entiéndelo

\- Está bien – cuando me lo dijo se veía preocupado

\- Bueno entonces los acompaño a la salida

\- Adelántense – dije – voy a dejar la bata

Cuando Salí estaba Albert platicando con Leonardo y Archie tenia cara de disgusto yo entiendo que en este momento las cosas le preocupaban pero no podía tener esa actitud después de todo Leonardo era el doctor de Stear y él lo cuidaría muy bien además deberíamos de estar agradecidos con él y por lo menos yo si lo estaba, se estaba portando muy detallista conmigo y Archie tendría mucho que pensar todavía respecto a lo de Annie por que no podía olvidar que ellos todavía tenían un compromiso por delante en el que yo no me podía interponer

\- Estoy lista – dije pude ver como Archie mira mis manos

\- Y esas cosa – pregunto Albert

\- Me las regalo Leonardo – dije sonriendo y un poco sonrojada

\- Bueno voy por el coche – dijo Archie alejándose

\- Espero no le moleste el detalle que tuve con ella – dijo Leonardo

\- Claro que no, pero sabe que la decisión será al final de ella

\- Si lo sé – dijo

\- Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo Albert

\- Si – dije

\- Hasta mañana Leo y gracias – dije, el tomo mi mano la beso y después me acerco suavemente para darme un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento escuchamos el clac son de un coche y supe que era Archie

\- Hasta mañana – dijo separándose de mí y dándole la manos a Albert para despedirse

El trayecto hacia la casa fue lento y Albert no dejaba de decir que lo de Stear era un milagro y que teníamos que pensar como decírselo a la tía abuela de una manera cuidadosa, después de todo no podía recibir una noticia así de la noche a la mañana, pude notar la molestia de Archie mientras conducía, y yo pensaba en cómo decírselo a Paty de una manera que asimilara la noticia porque de otro modo terminaría desmayada igual que yo y eso era demasiado grave

\- Cuando llegamos Paty ya estaba dormida y Albert me pido que pasara a su despacho

\- Veo que Leonardo está haciendo méritos – dijo Albert mientras yo me sentaba en el sillón del despacho

\- Si no lo puedo negar

\- Y ahora con lo de Stear

\- Él se ha esmerado mucho con el cuándo se puso grave enseguida arreglo su traslado para un hospital de especialidad

\- Entonces estoy en deuda con el por qué sin saberlo salvo la vida de mi sobrino – dijo Albert – pequeña te voy a ser sincero, después de lo que paso hoy y dejándote toda libertad de elección debo decirte que si Archie y tú no pueden estar juntos y tú decides empezar algo con Leonardo no me opondré porque con todo esto me ha demostrado que es un hombre de honor amante de su vocación y eso lo aprecio mucho – lo mire sorprendida – sin embargo lo que más me importa es tu felicidad y decidirás que es lo mejor

Me lance a los brazos de Albert, amaba que me apoyara en todo lo que hacía y sobre todo que espera mis decisiones, me despedí de él y subí a mi habitación, coloque la rosa en un pequeño florero y el osos sobre mi cómoda se veía muy tierno, tal vez aun no era amor pero podía ser, me puse mi camisón y me dormí, cuando de repente sentí que me observaban, abrir los ojos y vi una sombra que con la luz de la luna me dejo ver quera de un hombre

\- Archie que haces aquí – dije levantándome

\- Perdóname Candy, pero necesitaba verte

\- Que pasa dije – preocupada

\- No quiero verte con Leonardo

\- De que hablas – le dije

\- No soporto ver que te toque

\- Basta ya – dije

Él se acercó lentamente y sabía lo que pasaría pero mis pies no se movían lentamente comenzó a besarme en los labios, sentir su labios me volvía loca, eran suaves y dulces de una manera que no entendía comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y sus labios bajaron lentamente hasta mi cuello, la sensación me hizo soltar un pequeño suspiro, me levanto en brazos y me deposito en la cama, de una manera suave y sin dejar de besarme, poco a poco fue bajando los tirantes de mi camisón y comenzó a besar mi pecho de una manera suave pero excitante, pero en ese momento recupere un poco de mi cordura y lo aleje de mi.

* * *

ya se me tarde pero es que perdí la inspirtación ya estoy trabajando en lo siguiente creo que ya casi esta listo ojal les guste por cierto gracias a todos amo sus comentario y me alegra saber que me apoyan se han hecho mis amigo aunque no los conozca


	36. Chapter 36

\- No Archie – dije

\- Pero Candy

\- Por dios, no te das cuenta de que esto no está bien, que solo complicaría más las cosas

\- Candy - dijo – tienes razón perdóname – dijo de manera muy seria y sin más salió de mi cuarto

Yo pude dormir pocas horas y me levante temprano, tenía que irme a hacer los estudios y Albert fue conmigo al hospital, además teníamos que pensar como se lo íbamos a contar a Paty, pues para ella sería una noticia muy fuerte, cuando llegamos al hospital ya estaba Leonardo ahí esperándonos

\- Buenos días – dijo

\- Buen día Leonardo – dijo Albert mientras le estrechaba la mano

\- Buen día – dije yo

\- Bien Candy, acompaña a Lilia, ella te hará los estudios y señor Albert acompáñeme por favor en mi consultorio está el especialista y desea hablar con usted antes de decirle cuando daremos de alta a Stear – dijo Leonardo

-A mí por mi parte me sacaron estudios, muestras de sangre y todo los estudios que Leonardo creyó necesarios para verificar que mi estado de salud era el idóneo, todo fue muy complicado, debido a que las últimas noches no había dormido como era debido ni siquiera comido en algunas ocasiones pero supongo que así tanto el cómo Albert estarían más tranquilos, me alegre que Archie no viniera con nosotros después de lo de anoche no sabría como tratarlo

\- Bien Candy es todo

\- Gracias Lilia – dije

\- Ahora puedes alcanzar a tu papa y al doctor, estarán en su despacho

\- Gracias – dije

\- Oye Candy

\- Si – dije volteando a verla para saber que quería decirme

\- Haces linda pareja con el doctor Leo – dijo y volvió a entrar en la zona de los estudios mientras yo me ponía roja como tomate

Camine hacia el consultorio de Leonardo y cuando toque a la puerta me dijeron que podía pasar

\- Permiso – dije

\- Candy cómo te sientes – pregunto Albert

\- Bien – dije

\- Bueno ahora hay que esperar a ver que dicen los estudios – dijo Leonardo – Candy te presento al doctor Herrera, el llevara el caso de tu primo – dijo yo salude al doctor

\- Esta bella jovencita es su hija señor Andrew

\- Si correcto doctor

\- Bueno ahora veo por qué tiene loco a uno de mis mejores alumnos – dijo sonriendo

\- Maestro por favor – dijo Leo de una manera muy apenada pude notar como se ponía rojo de la cara y yo solo pude reír – bien Candy tenemos una muy buena noticia

\- Y cual es – pregunte

\- Podremos llevarnos a Stear mañana – dijo Albert

\- hoy le daremos la noticia de que ustedes son su familia y solo deberá tomar los medicamentos

\- Eso es estupendo – dije muy alegremente

Los cuatro fuimos a la habitación donde se encontraba Stear, él ya estaba despierto, no fue nada explicarle todo pero tratamos de que la noticia no fuera de golpe, de esa manera asimilaría todo, no podía creer todo lo que le estábamos diciendo, sin embargo estuvo muy tranquilo

\- Dime Stear que recuerdas – pregunto Leo

\- Recuerdo una explosión y mucha gente gritando, pero también recuerdo música de gaita tocando y una casa blanca, un portal de metal, además de un hermosos jardín repleto de rosas

\- Bien eso es avance – dijo leo

\- Señor Albert acompáñeme – dijo el doctor y salieron de ahí – Candy hazle compañía a tu primo quieres

\- Si – dije

\- Candy – dijo el – eres muy linda sabes – dijo mientras sonreía

\- No quiero forzarte pero recuerdas algo mas Stear

\- Si – dijo apenado – recuerdo una chica castaña de pelo corto con una hermosa sonrisa – dijo el

\- Es tu novia – dije

\- Tengo novia – dijo sorprendido

\- No te esfuerces – dije cuando vi que estaba tratando de recordar todo

\- Cuando saldré de aquí

\- Mañana y después viajaremos a América, ahí es donde tenemos nuestra casa, sabes que el jardín que mencionaste se encuentra ahí

\- Pero y las gaitas – pregunto

\- Tu tocas la gaita – dije

\- Enserio – pregunte con duda

\- Si y muy hermoso

\- Y Archie como esta – dijo

\- Que dijiste

\- Que Archie como esta, debe estar enfadado conmigo

\- Recordaste a Archie

\- Si – grito de la emoción – recordé a Archie a mi hermano quiero verlo

\- Enseguida mandare por el – dije saliendo muy emocionada

Salí del cuarto muy emocionada me encontré con ellos en el pasillo

\- Que pasa Candy – pregunto Albert

\- Quiere ver a Archie – dije – recordó a Archie

\- Eso es estupendo, mandare por el – dijo

Yo regrese al cuarto con Stear y estuvimos conversando un largo rato, Leonardo hizo su ronda en el hospital, después de un rato llego Archie, entro muy lentamente

\- Puedo pasar – dijo Archie

\- Adelante – dije, el me miro y sentí que algo ardía dentro de mí

\- Archie – dijo Stear – perdóname

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte – corrió a abrazarlo ese abrazo que conecta a los hermanos de manera inmediata, entro Albert y miro la escena

\- Por fin tengo a mi familia reunida – dijo Albert mientras me abrazaba

\- Bueno solo falta decirle a….

\- La tía abuela – dijimos los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo y reímos

\- Archie puedo hablar contigo – dije

\- Si, vamos a fuera

\- Salimos de la habitación mientras Albert platicaba con Stear, de lo que había pasado estos meses

\- Candy yo – dijo

\- No quiero hablar de nosotros – deje tajante

\- Pero

\- Archie, Stear está vivo pero que vamos a hacer con Paty

\- No lo había pensado

\- Será una noticia muy fuerte para ella – dije

\- Y que planeas

\- Voy a la casa, tenemos que hablar con ella y traerla, porque si esperamos a que lo llevemos y lo ve de sorpresa será más complicado

\- Está bien te llevo a la casa – dijo

\- No tu quédate con el – dije

\- Pero – dijo

\- Yo puedo llevarla – dijo Leo

-Venía a revisar a Stear antes de salir, voy al colegio a ver a mi tía, si tú quieres Candy te puedo llevar a tu casa

-Si – dije – así tú te quedas al pendiente de Stear – dije dirigiendo me Archie

\- Como quieras – dijo con sus manos en forma e puños y muy secamente

Salí del hospital junto a Leo, solo me tomo unos minutos llegar a la casa, le agradecí y me despido diciéndole que en un rato más nos volveríamos a ver en el hospital, cuando entre Paty se encontraba en la sala leyendo

\- Por dios Candy, donde están todos – dijo muy preocupada

\- Tenemos que hablar Paty – dije

\- Que pasa Candy

\- Paty sé que lo que te voy a preguntar sonara extraño pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo

\- Está bien

\- Qué pasaría si Stear, estuviera vivo

\- Candy porque me preguntas eso

\- Solo contéstame

\- Sabes que lo amo y que lo que mas quiero es volverlo a ver, le diría que me legra estar con él y que no he dejado de amarlo

\- Paty lo que te voy a decir sonara raro y parecerá una locura pero ayer me di cuenta de que Stear sigue vivo

\- Que – dijo con cara de sorpresa – eso no puede ser, quiero verlo

\- Te llevare a verlo pero el necesito estar tranquilo escúchame Paty, el perdió la memoria y al único que ha recordado es a Archie, Albert esta con el por eso hemos desaparecido toda la mañana

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Paty con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Cuando por fin se logró tranquilizar, nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, estando en la puerta de entrada le pedí que tratara de mantenerse tranquila, cuando entramos solo pude ver como lo veía

\- Stear, recuerdas a Paty – le dije

\- Tú, eres ella – dijo Stear – tu eres la castaña que acompaña mis sueños

\- Paty no resistió más y se lanzó a sus brazos, Albert, Archie y yo salimos para darles su espacio y un poco de intimidad

\- Creo que les hará bien estar solos – dijo Albert

\- Si – dije

Pasamos esa tarde tranquilos, Paty se reencontró con el amor y nosotros estamos restaurando nuestra familia, las cosas se empiezan a acomodar en unas vidas, en unos días más volveremos a América y tal vez las cosas podían volver a ser como antes.

Pasaron los días y no puedo creerlo estoy de regreso en la mansión de Chicago, pasaron muchas emociones estos últimos días, la llegada con Stear, nos costó mucho que la tía de mantuviera tranquila pero al fin lo conseguimos, la ceremonia de graduación fue muy linda, hasta la hermana se despidió de nosotros con mucha emoción

Leonardo me fue a despedir a la estación y darme mi regalo de graduación un bello kid de medicina, dijo que lo necesitaría para cuando comience a trabajar, Archie se tuvo que quedar en Londres a resolver cosas del Banco, Eliza, Neil y su madre llegaran en unos días más, en pocos días se celebrara su fiesta de compromiso, sobre Annie dicen que estaba muy deprimida que no había salido de su cuarto y aunque se estaba venciendo el plazo su madre ya había comenzado a comprar su ajuar de novia, junto con los legan llegara Archie y la planeación para la boda comenzara.


	37. Chapter 37

Los días transcurrían y la boda de Archie tenia los nervios de punta dentro de toda la familia, debido a la imprudencia que se había cometido la tía se puso muy mal cuando se enteró de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, entonces en vez de organizar un baile para celebrar el compromiso de Archie y Annie, decidió hacer una cena privada, así no pasaría desapercibido el evento y la gente no rumoraría y ella se justificaría con que los novios deseaban tener un evento privado

Esa noche yo no pude dormir, los nervios me tenían demasiado alterada, Neil se había casado unas semanas atrás, se apresuraron para armar todo pues la familia de Mariana dijo que tenían que viajas a cerrar unos negocios y Neil iría con ellos por eso ellos. Por lo tanto se encontraban fuera y no estarían presentes en la boda de Archie

Cuando llegamos hace unas semanas, toda la familia se reunió y a dicha reunión vino Annie con toda su familia, todos se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron a Stear el cual había recuperado prácticamente toda su memoria, estaba muy contento de haber vuelto a América y sobre todo de haber vuelto a su casa, aunque su laboratorio sigue explotando con mucha frecuencia

Por mi parte me la he pasado en el hospital, Leonardo se ha adaptado muy bien a América y yo he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas de él es un excelente maestro, pero las últimas noches no he podido descansar bien, y después del último incidente de la feliz pareja menos

Flash back

\- Estábamos todos en la sala de la casa

\- No han visto a Annie – pregunto Eliza mientras tomábamos el té

\- No – dijo la tía

\- Por qué no vas a buscarla Eliza – dijo su mama

\- No, vamos todas dijo la tía – se puso de pie – esa niña debe de entender que no debe de estar sola por la casa, Archie vive aquí deben de aprender a comportarse

\- Yo voy a mi habitación – dije

\- No Candy acompáñame – dijo la tía - quiero mostrarte el nuevo kiosco del jardín, ahí es donde espero hagamos la presentación de la novia de Albert dentro de la sociedad y como su hija deberás hacerte cago del evento

\- Albert había comenzado a salir con una amiga de la familia de nombre Charlotte se veía que era una buena persona pero la tía ya los estaba comprometiendo cuando aún no tenían ni un mes de haber comenzado a salir, pero obedecí no quería tener algún problema con tía le costó trabajo asumir que estaba trabajando en el hospital pero estaba encantada con Leo, decía que sería un excelente partido para mí, pero por el momento mi interés por Leo era solo profesional, además de unos cuantos besos casto que me había robado

\- Cuando salimos al jardín pude notar a Eliza algo inquieta

\- Donde puede estar Annie – dijo

\- A lo mejor está dentro – dije

\- Pues el kiosco quedo precioso y quiero que lo vean – dijo la tía

Cuando estábamos a unos pasos del Kiosco vimos a una pareja besándose y no pude creerlo era Archie y Annie, solo pude notar la cara de molestia de la abuela y la sonrisa socarrona de Eliza

\- Pero que pasa aquí – grito la tía y de repente de desmallo

\- Tía – grito Archie mientras corría para detenerla

\- Ho por dios – dijo la señora Legan

\- Archie llévala al estudio voy por mi maletín

Entre corriendo a la misión y le pedí a Dorothy que buscara mi maletín y me trajera las medicinas del cuarto de la abuela, pude ver como la recostaban y Annie estaba muy roja, cuando entre al despacho le pedir a todos que salieran y que localizaran a Albert

\- Yo me quedo – dijo Archie

\- Como quieras – dije

Verifique los signos vitales de la tía la parece solo se había bajado su presión a causa del disgusto por el beso que para ella era una inmoralidad y se estaba llevando a cabo en su propia casa

\- Dorothy trajo las sales y cuando se las puse cerca comenzó a despertar

\- Está bien tía – dije

\- Que me paso

\- Se desmayó se le bajo la presión pero ya se está normalizando – dije mientras guardaba mis instrumentos en el maletín

\- Archie, pero que indecencia, como te exhibes así con Annie que va decir el personal de la casa o peor aún que tal si teníamos una vista en ese momento

De repente escuchamos abrir la puerta y entraron Albert y Stear

\- Está bien tía – dijo Albert

\- No voy a estar bien hasta que estos muchachos se comporten de una manera decente, habla con tus sobrino que acciones tan indecorosas – dijo – iré a recostarme

Salió furiosa

\- Dorothy acompáñala, que se tome su medicamento y por favor que duerma un rato, eso la repondrá

\- Si – dijo y salió tras ella

\- Me pueden explicar que paso – dijo Albert

\- Que te lo explique Archie yo me tengo que ir al hospital – dije y Salí de ahí pero Stear me dio alcáncense

\- Candy que paso

\- Archie te lo contara – dije

\- Candy por favor somos amigos te quiero como a mi hermana dime que paso – dijo mientras me ponía cara de súplica, él no tenía la culpa de mi molestia, le conté lo que vimos y la reacción de la abuela y soltó una carcajada

\- Enserio - dijo

\- Creo que se puso de colores del coraje, pensé que no se repondría tan rápido

\- Vas a ir al hospital

\- Si – dije

\- Vamos te llevo

\- Nos subimos al auto

\- Dime cómo te sientes con esto de la boda Candy

\- Que quieres que te diga

\- Pues que piensas o si te duele

\- Tu sabes bien que me duele, después de ver la escena de esta tarde no sé si podre presenciar la boda

\- Hablare con mi hermano, no te puede hacer eso – dijo

\- No lo hagas el tomo su decisión

Fin del Flashback

Así que hoy sería la cena de compromiso, me coloque un hermoso vestido de color rojo escarlata, tal vez demasiado escandaloso pero necesitaba sentirme lindan en esta noche, escuche cuando tocaron la puerta

\- Puedo pasar – dijo Stear

\- Si pasa – dije

\- Wow te ves preciosa Candy

\- Gracias y Paty

\- No debe de tardan en llegar, la semana después de la boda de Archie iré a Florida para ver a sus papas, dime quieres venir

\- Si la verdad me gustaría mucho

\- Pero lo más importante como te sientes

\- Fuerte

\- Eso es, ahora bella dama acompáñame – dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo – Candy escúchame quiero que estés tranquila, Archie te quiere vas a ver que todo se vas a solucionar

\- Gracias Stear

\- Va a venir Leonardo – pregunto, él le había tomado mucho afecto y después de todo él le ayudo en toda su rehabilitación incluso en uno de sus ataques de desesperación

\- Si la tía lo invito personalmente

\- Entonces Archie se va a poner muy mal – dijo sonriendo

Cuando entramos al salón donde estaban todos los invitados logramos ver a Paty platicando con Leonardo y a Albert del brazo de Charlotte, ella era una joven muy hermosa de pelo negro pero con unos ojos azules que brillaban muy intensamente, nos acercamos a Paty y Leonardo

\- Como estas – dijo Paty

\- Bien, pero vallan disfruten de la fiesta – dije

\- Iré a saludar a alguien dijo Paty, me acompañas Stear

\- Si claro – dijo y los dos se alejaron

\- Cómo te sientes Candy

\- Quiero gritar Leo

\- Me lo imagino pero tienes que ser fuerte, no le des el gusto de verte derrotada

\- Si tienes toda la razón – dije sonriendo

Estuvimos un largo rato charlando hasta que anunciaron que entrarían los novios, pude ver a Archie entrando del brazo de Annie, mientras todos aplaudían pude sentir el brazo de Leonardo pasar por mi cintura, como sujetándome y en ese momento se lo agradecí porque estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ahí y sería un espectáculo que la abuela me reprocharía, pude sentir la mirada de Archie y la de Annie que llevaba un vestido de color crema y un peinado demasiado apretado

\- No tiene tu belleza – dijo Leo

\- Gracias – dije

La cena pasó sin mayor imprevisto, todos los invitados estaban maravillados con la recepción pero poco a poco se fueron, al final quedamos los más íntimos de la familia, pude ver como Eliza y Annie salieron del salón donde estábamos

\- Candy

\- Ho Charlotte como estas

\- Bien y tu acompañante, no lo sé debió salir un momento - dije

\- A pesar de estar con él te veo triste

\- No para nada

\- Sabes me gusta el para ti ojala pronto celebren su compromiso

\- No lo sé aun

-En ese momento entro Leonardo

\- Señoritas – dijo – Candy me tengo que ir

\- Si está bien – dije

\- Se retira – dijo Albert – porque no se queda un rato mas

\- Tengo que madrugar, señor puedo pedirle un favor

\- Claro

\- Veo a Archie un poco pálido podría llevarlo para hacerle unos estudios mañana en el hospital

\- Claro

.- Bueno entonces me retiro

-. Si te acompaño – estando fuera mandamos traer su auto

\- Candy me gustas y lo sabes

\- Si – dije

\- Crees que algún día tú puedas quererme

\- No lo sé – dije – perdóname

Solo sonrió y me beso en los labios y se fue sin decir mas


	38. Chapter 38

El día de la temida boda había llegado y yo me encontraba haciendo mi ronda dentro del hospital, estos días disimule bien mi tristeza me embarque en mi trabajo y el único que comprendía mi doliera Leonardo, se había vuelto mi amigo y mi confidente mientras yo me sumergía en mi tristeza, el amor de mi vida se casaría en unas cuantas hora y yo tendría que aceptarlo, pero por que tendría que aceptarlo, porque tendría que conformarme

\- Te doy mi herencia por tu pensamiento – dijo una voz masculina

\- Hola Stear – dije sonriendo

\- Que haces – me pregunto mientras camino hacia mi

\- Trabajando, no te escuche entrar, creo que se me fue todo en mis pensamientos

\- Vi tu consultorio abierto, te interrumpí

\- No solo pensaba

\- Pues en vez de pensar, deberías irte a arreglar, en unas horas es la tragedia

\- Stear – dije mientras me reía

\- Está bien lo siento – dijo sonriendo – sé que Annie es tu amiga o por lo menos la quieres pero ella no se lo merece y mi hermano será infeliz a su lado

\- Pero yo que puedo hacer

\- Sabes me siento impotente, yo busque algo que me diera indicios de que paso, pero no lo encontré y Archie sigue sin recordar nada

\- Bueno entonces no hay más que hacer

\- Candy se sincera conmigo – dijo – aun lo amas

\- Con mi vida

\- Pues huyan vallase lejos y sean felices – dijo Stear

\- Pretendes matar a la tía

\- Que importa la tía, los veo desdichados y no quiero eso para ustedes y que importa lo que opinen los demás las cosas pueden ser de otra manera si así lo quieren

\- Stear no se

\- Candy faltan unas horas y si tu felicidad esta con el vallase lejos, Archie te manda esta nota, después de esto decide que es lo mejor

Dejo la nota en escritorio se puso d pie se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza

\- Te quiero – dijo y se fue

Yo me quede contemplando la nota, pero n tenía el valor de leerla, muchas veces me tope a Archie en la mansión pero parecía un muerto en vida y yo tenía la culpa de ese dolor, pero que podía hacer si él era el que había traicionado mi confianza y s era cierto que había una artimaña atrás que había quien pudo ser capaz de cometer tan grave mentira, tome mis fuerzas y leí la nota

_**Querida gatita**_

_**Mi más preciado tesoro, quiero pedirte perdón por no poder demostrar mi inocencia no sé qué más hacer para demostrar que entre Annie y yo no pasó nada, porque sé que mi cuerpo solo reacciona a tu piel, perdóname si consideras atrevida mi confesión, pero si no te tengo a ti la vida no tiene sentido, perdóname porque siento que te falle pero creme que cuando cumpla mis obligaciones de esposo será pensando en ti, en tus besos y en tu cuerpo, por ultimo quiero decirte que no olvides que te amo mi gatita, seré siempre tuyo**_

_**Archibald Corwel Andrew**_

Mis lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos como si ya no tuviera futuro y que futuro podría tener sin él, Salí corriendo del hospital sin rumbo fijo, debería irme a arreglar y olvidarme de todo esto, mire el reloj de mi muñeca ya es tarde, todos en la casa ya se habrían marchado no debería de tardar en comenzar la ceremonia, si me iba a la casa llegaría al final de la boda, así estaría bien pues no escucharía cuando se dieran los votos de eterno amor.

Me puse de pie y tome un taxi que me llevara a la mansión de los Andrew, afortunadamente la fiesta se celebraría en casa de los Britter por lo tanto estaba yo sola en la mansión y era todo lo que necesitaba estar sola un rato, me arregle con toda la calma después de todo no había prisa, me puse el vestido que mando diseñar la tía para mí que era de un hermoso color rojo y arregle mi cabello, llegaría tarde a la ceremonia pero así el dolor de verlos en el altar sería mucho mejor, termine de arreglarme y Salí, pero ahora como llegaría a la iglesia si no había nadie en la casa, caminare un rato y encontrare un taxi me dije

Así que Salí de la mansión y comencé a caminar cuando de repente escucho el clac son de un coche

\- Candy – grito Leonardo

\- Leonardo que haces aquí

\- Te busque por toda la ciudad – dijo muy alterado

\- Pero que pasa estas bien – le pregunte mirándolo, tenía una cara de cansancio

\- Si pero necesito hacerte una pregunta

\- Ahora si – pregunte con duda

\- Si ahora – dijo alterado

\- Está bien

\- Amas a Archie

\- Sabes que si

\- Podrás dejar de amarlo algún día

\- No Leonardo y te pido que no te ilusiones no sé si pueda corresponderte

\- Entonces tenemos que ir a impedir esa boda

\- De que halas

\- Candy es largo de explicar, sube y no perdamos más el tiempo

Subí al auto como me indico

\- Me puedes decir que pasa – dije – como pretendes que yo interrumpa la boda si Archie debe de cumplir como caballero

\- Candy escúchame todo fue una trampa, todo lo que dijo Annie deber ser mentira – me dijo

\- Pero como lo sabes – pregunte

\- Candy el día de la cena salí a la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua y pude ver a Eliza y Annie platicando dentro de un saloncito, ellas no se percataron de mi presencia

\- Pero que paso – pregunte

Flashback

Leonardo salía rumbo a la cocina de la mansión y de repente noto una discusión muy acalorada

\- Como que te vas a echar para atrás – gritaba Eliza

\- Es que Archie es tan infeliz y yo me siento humillada de ver como mira Archie a Candy

\- Annie eres una estúpida – dijo – ya tenemos lo que queremos te casaras con Archie y el será la cabeza de la familia así no perderemos nuestra posición

\- Pero Eliza

\- Annie, nos costó mucho robar ese medicamento, tuvimos suerte de que Leonardo te dejara inventariar los medicamentos en aquella ocasión

Claro el medicamento que faltaba en el hospital de Londres era un fuerte somnífero que en una cantidad muy grande podría causar la muerte además de que era muy difícil sacar de la sangre

Fin del Flashback

\- Los estudios que le hice a Archie fueron para saber si habían suministrado ese medicamento

\- Y que descubriste

\- Que aunque es casi imperceptible aun habían rastros de ese somnífero

\- Pero entonces

\- Annie robo medicamentos de la bodega del hospital el día que le pedí que inventariara ahí

Yo no lo podía creer, Archie tenía razón fue una traición bien hecha fue una trampa pero de repente recordé que no sabía qué hora es mire mi reloj la ceremonia estaría por terminar

\- No llegaremos a tiempo – le dije a Leonardo

\- Claro que si solo sujétate – dijo él y acelero, en cuestión de minutos nos encontrábamos fuera de la iglesia donde se estaba celebrando la boda pero algo me freno

\- No puedo – dije

\- De que hablas Candy

\- No puedo interrumpir la boda

\- Es que acaso no lo amas

\- Pues claro que si

\- Entonces lucha, ni pienses en ella, te traiciono y es momento de que luches por tu felicidad y has lo que tengas que hacer vamos Candy sé que tienes la fuerza y te mereces ser feliz

\- Gracias Leo – dije abrazándolo –estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida

Me baje del auto y me fui corriendo a la iglesia, cuando de repente me encontraba en la puerta y escuche que el padre dijo

\- Hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda

Yo me que quede ahí de pie y de repente vi que todos voltearon a verme, Stear y Albert me miraron dándome fuerza y valor para decir

\- Yo me opongo – grite

Archie voltio y se levantó para caminar hasta donde yo estaba

\- No te cases por favor – le dije

Y él me beso sin importar que todos los presentes comenzaran a mirar y hablar de nosotros

* * *

Chicas una disculpa el archivo no se subió bien pero creo que ya esta listo gracias por su apoyo ahora si ya estamos al final les comentaba que quería subir la historia al wattpad, igual estoy escribiendo una historia de época pero esa es creación mía las quiero que tengan linda noche


	39. Chapter 39

Lo que me saco de ese beso fue la murmuración de la gente y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, interrumpí la boda y ahora estaba en brazos del hombre de mi vida, del amor de mi vida

\- Vámonos de aquí – dijo Archie

\- Pero a donde iremos – dije

\- No importa a donde solo vámonos – sonrió muy dulcemente y por fin pude verlo se veía demacrado cansado como si no hubiera comido ni dormido durante días, en un milésimo de segundo ambos volteamos a ver a Albert el cual sonreía muy ampliamente mientras sujetaba por la cintura a Charlotte

\- Vámonos – dije

\- Lo siento mucho señores invitados – dijo Archie – lamento decirles que la boda se cancela y queda claro porque, perdóname Annie pero no te amo como tu quisieras y ahora me voy con la mujer de mi vida la señorita Candice Andrew

\- Salimos corriendo de la iglesia, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos en que irnos, el chofer se había idos y no llegaría hasta que la boda terminara

\- Hey par de enamorados – grito una voz – tomen mi auto – dijo y nos lanzó las llaves

\- Gracias Leonardo – dije con una sonrisa

\- Leonardo gracias – dijo Archie

\- Solo hazla feliz

\- Te compensare – dijo Archie

Corrimos hacia el auto de Leonardo y Archie abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera salir y después el subió por la puerta del piloto y arranco el auto, no podía creerlo por fin habíamos escapado de la multitud interrumpimos la boda y nadie impidió que nos escarpamos, ahora que lo recuerdo ni siquiera me percate de ver la cara de Annie pero después de lo que hizo no quería verla me lastimo de una manera inminente y no quería guardarle rencor pero esta vez sí me iba a olvidar de ella para pensar solo en felicidad

\- En qué piensas gatita – pregunto Archie mientras sujetaba mi mano

\- En que no puedo creer lo que hicimos – dije

\- Pues me alegra que lo hicieras pero dime que te orillo a hacerlo

\- Archie todo gracias a Leonardo

\- Ahora también le debo tu cambio – dijo con una sonrisa pero con un tono de ironía

\- Recuerdas que te mando a hacer unos estudios – le dije

\- Si me los hice ayer justamente, pero no me dio los resultado

\- Pues en ese estudio salió una pequeña muestra de un somnífero que al parecer fue el que tomaste y a lo mejor ese es el nudo de todo este enredo

\- Ya veo eso explicaría por qué no recuerdo nada – dijo Archie – pero eso quiere decir que si todo esto es cierto, Annie y yo

\- Nunca estuvieron juntos, pero como llegaste a las caballerizas

\- Ahora que todo se está descubriendo no tardare en averiguarlo pero por ahora quiero disfrutarte

\- Por cierto a donde vamos – pregunte

\- A tu nueva mansión

\- De que hablas – dije

\- Ya lo veras

Siguió conduciendo unos metros más hasta que llegamos a un pequeño sendero, a los pocos metros comencé a ver una casa de color blanco que se veía absolutamente nueva y antes de entrar había hermoso portal de Hierro forjado con el emblema de los Andrew y alrededor de este rosas de color blanco y rojas adornando, detrás del portón había un hermoso jardín con una fuente en medio

\- La casa era de color blanco con muchos cristales que debían hacer que entrara mucha luz en la casa

\- Y esta casa – pregunte

\- Es nuestra, bueno si tú quieres estar conmigo

\- Pero Archie como

\- La mande hacer hace algún tiempo, no es tan grande como la mansión de Albert pero esta es nuestra, bueno más bien tuya por que la puse a tu nombre, ven entra – tomo mi mano y me guio al interior de la casa, si bien era cierto que no era tan grande como la mansión, esta no le deseaba nada pues estaba decorada con una sofisticación igual – ven la casa cuenta con 10 habitaciones, un despacho, la cocina, el comedor, la sala, una habitación privada de la cual solo tu podrás tener uso, un sótano y tres habitaciones de servicio – dijo Archie

\- 10 habitaciones – dije sorprendida

\- Si solo para nosotros y los niños y sobre la marcha podríamos construir mas

\- Mas pero para que

\- Para que cada uno de los niños pueda tener su cuarto

\- Pero son 9 cuartos

\- Es que quiero tener 8 hijos

\- 8 hijos Archie – dije sonriendo – son muchos

\- Bueno entonces los que dios quiera pero contigo – dijo sonriendo – ahora ven te mostrare algo mas

Subimos las escaleras y me mostro una recamara muy amplia puntada de color azul suave con decoraciones en blanco con una cama muy amplia y un mueble de color blanco, el closet era otra habitación y el baño, este cuarto era el tiple del tamaño al del colegio, además de un balcón enorme con dos ventanas que funcionaban como puerta para acceder a él, era hermoso

\- Y esto – le pregunte

\- Es la recamara principal – cuando lo dijo me sonroje – aún no está termina por que quería que la decoraras a tu gusto quiero que te sientas feliz en ella, que sea solo tuya y mía

\- Archie …- dije pero él puso su dedo índice en mis labios y me levanto en brazos, me coloco suavemente en la cama

\- Por ahora no digas nada por favor

Comenzó a besar mis labios, se colocó a mi lado en la cama y siguió besándome tan dulce como solo él sabía hacerlo, yo no pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara y pude sentir su manos en mi cintura y a la vez este movimiento hacia que me acercara más a su cuerpo, pude sentir como sus labios comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello y como y sus manos comenzaron a levantar leve mente mi vestido largo y comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas, yo instintivamente le desabroche su saco para después quitarle la corbata y seguir con la camisa, cuando pude ver su torso desnudo me percaté de que su torso era perfecto marcado pero sin exagerar, poco a poco comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y bajo los tirante de este quedando mi pecho desnudo antes sus ojos, puso sus labios sobre uno y comenzó a besarlo muy suavemente ante tal movimiento no pude evitar que de mi boca saliera un suspiro seguido por un ruido de mi garganta que dejaba ver claramente mi excitación, dejo de beso para poder quitarme el resto de mi ropa y me miro

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa

\- Archie te amo – dije con una sonrisa

Siguió besándose y cuando menos lo esperábamos estábamos los dos desnudos en la mullida cama, con la luz del atardecer sobre nuestros cuerpos como si solo esa tarde fuera el único testigo de toda nuestra entrega unos momentos antes se detuvo

\- Gatita estas segura de esto

\- Si – dije

\- Amor si no te sientes preparada podemos esperar, solo quiero que te sientas cómoda

\- Mi amor estoy preparada, quiero ser tuya – dije en un susurro

Esas palabras fueron mágicas para le porque pude sentir que su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, su cuerpo comenzó a alojarse en el mío, hasta que encontró esa barrera interna que había dentro de mí, cerré los ojos intuitivamente cuando él se detuvo un poco

\- Gatita relájate – dijo, trate de hacerlo pero mantenía mis ojos cerrados – por favor gatita mírame amor

Abrir los ojos y al toparme con los de él me sentí más relajada y pude sentir como comenzaba a romper esa barrera, sentí un poco de dolor pero él fue tan dulce para esperar a que mi cuerpo se acostumbra a esta nueva sensación, para después comenzar a realizar un movimiento rítmico y mi dolor se comenzó a transformar en una placer que no podría explicar con palabras, al final de esa deliciosa experiencia él se acostó a un lado de mi

\- Cómo te sientes amor – me pregunto cuándo comenzó a abrasarme por la cintura

\- Muy bien y tu

\- Maravilloso amor, no sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con tener aquí con migo

\- Archie fue algo maravilloso, ahora me siento completamente tuya – dije

\- Y yo soy completamente tuyo – me dijo me beso

Después de ese beso lleno de pasión continuamos abrazados hasta que juntos nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo cayendo en un profundo sueño lleno de placer y de dicha después de lo ocurrido

* * *

Hola, quiero agradecerles su amistad por que para mi ya son mis amigos, gracias por todo su apoyo no fue fácil escribir este capitulo por que quería que fuera muy tierno, muchas esperaban esta escena desde hace mucho pero no encontraba la manera de plasmarla pero por fin aquí esta, ojala les guste una cosa mas ya subí la historia la wattpad, pero me di cuenta de que en algunos capítulos tenia faltas de ortografía entonces en wattpad podrán encontrar capitulo un poco mejorados pero la esencia es la misma si alguien le interesa el lino es este

myworks/84940548/write/312821469

las quiero y gracias por su apoyo


End file.
